You never learn anything by doing it right
by nutshak
Summary: A favour granted, a debt owed, hilarity, romance and sokka…naked? Kataang, Tokka and Zuki! It will have you propelled from side to side on the floor in laughter! Complete. Watch out for the sequel, 'You can't go ahead without falling behind', Out now!
1. theres always a catch

**The joy of boredom is a great thing. The idea formed in my mind for this when i was in maths class. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: **if I owned A: tla, my name would be Mike and/or Brian. But it's not so in conclusion, I don't own A: tla

--

--

"_Always look on the bright side of death..." _Aang's subconscious mind replayed over and over in his head.

The only thing keeping Aang asleep currently was the fact that Katara kept talking to him. It wasn't that she bored him to sleep, it was just the fact that Katara was _there. _If Katara wasn't at Aang's side twenty four seven, Aang would have woken up by now. He would have craved Katara's attention and sweet voice enough to have opened his eyes and make her laugh. But he didn't need to, because she was there, and that was enough to keep him asleep.

Toph decided to do something about it. Using the power of the mind, she came up with a plan. The next conversation she had with Katara, she would worm this into the conversation, and say that Aang said it to her: "Toph, before we go to the underground caves, I need to ask a favour of you. If something happens to me, I want you to tell Katara that I have, and always will love her, and tell her to please not be upset and mourn for weeks if anything happens to me. Tell her I want her to get on with her life and remember all the happy times and focus on them, and only them. And if she still mopes around, slap some sense into her!"

Katara wasn't really listening to Toph, but when she heard Aang's name her head snapped to attention. If it snapped to attention any faster it probably would have broke. Katara was shocked, but very happy, when Toph finished speaking. She got up and stopped moping around, and continued on with her life. Although she still slept at his side each night.

"_Hey i wonder where Katara is..." _the little people working in Aang's mind said to each other. _"Haven't heard her voice for a few days now... that's not good! Not good at all for Aang's system." _Aang's subconscious made a decision. _"Right fuck this where getting up."_

So Aang woke up. And everyone was happy.

And now that you know what was, my friends, I will tell you what is.

--

--



Aang shot out of bed, eyes wide and alert. He instantly got up and took a fighting stance, only to double over in pain as the scar on his back re-opened. He screamed. Katara was at his side in an instant. The Waterbender helped Aang to his feet, and then embraced him in an embracing hug that was embracing.

"Aang I'm so glad you're okay!" Katara squealed.

"Yeah twinkle Toes, you sure did have us worried."

"Naw i wasn't worried." Boasted Sokka. "But you should have seen Katara! She was so obsessive over you..."

"Really?" queried Aang. "What did she do?"

"Well," started Sokka, "She pretty much had a sting. One end was tied to you and the other to her. If she strolled to far away, the string would pull tight and she would run back to your side."

"Sokka!" Katara chided. "I did not have Aang on a leash!"

"Yeah, but he had you on one!" Sokka laughed.

"Umm, that's good to know, I think…" Aang sighed.

Sokka looked puzzled. "What do you mean Aang?"

Aang walked over and sat against a tree the size of a castle. "Well, it's just that if I woke up and Katara was sick, or worse, I probably would have gone back into my coma."

Katara went over and sat next to him, "Yeah I know Aang, it's just, I was so worried about you."

"Well you don't need to worry about me, Katara. I can take care of myself."

"I know Aang; I just wanted to be there in case you woke up."

Aang smiled his signature smile at Katara, "thanks Katara, I appreciate it."

"So Aang, what's it like being in a coma?" queried Sokka.

"Well, i don't really remember anything..." Aang looked thoughtful. "Though i seem to remember only dreaming about Katara..."

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Sokka adopted a vomiting pose.

"I'm with snoozles on this one" said Toph. "You two have a serious addiction to each other."



Katara blushed and Aang, just smiled.

"Avatar Aang!" screamed a high pitched voice. "You're awake!"

Aang slowly turned around and slapped his face."_Yeah I think I'm going to go back into my coma now."_

--

--

Sokka looked up from sharpening his boomerang, "So we should probably get moving. Ozai's angels are probably hot on our tail"

The next thing you know the gang where on Appa contemplating what to do next.

"But Toph he's Firenation!" argued Sokka, against Tophs idea to go and rescue Iroh.

"Yeah but he also saved our lives!" added Aang and Katara at the exact same time.

The two met each other's gaze and Katara started blushing. Aang saw this and was curious, but decided to pursue the issue at a different time.

"Not to mention he's the only Firebender not trying to kill us, but is actually willing to teach us. Well not so much us as Aang, but you get the idea." Muttered Toph.

Sokka threw his arms up, "Well even if we were going to free him, we would just be walking into our death trap!"

Kuie piped up, "Actually, there is a way for us to sneak into the city, help Iroh escape and get back out again without anyone even seeing us."

Everyone turned and stared in shock at his majesty.

Sokka was the first to recover. "What! How can there possibly be a way to do that? The only way to get in and out of Ba sing se is over or through the wall. We can't go over on Appa because he is way too obvious and we would be shot on site, and we can't go through because they would have guards all over the place, and we would be shot on site. So your majesty, unless there is some magical spirit being to help us or you can make Appa invisible, I think it's safe to say you are stoned."

"Well, seem though it would be a really bad image for the king to be doing drugs… There is actually a magical spirit being that can help us."

For the second time in the space of one minute, everybody stared in shock at the once great king of Ba sing se.



This time it was Aang to recover first "No offense sir, but I doubt any of the spirits would help us willingly"

"Ahh but that's where your wrong, my young friend. You see, this particular spirit being I have in mind grants favours to mortals if he who needs the favour, does an equally sized favour to the spirit in turn."

"Ohhhhhhh there's always a catch isn't there?" whined Sokka.

"So your majesty, what spirit did you have in mind??" asked Aang.

"Oh, please Aang, don't call me your majesty or earth king any more, and just call me by my real name."

"Which is?"

Everybody asked in rapid succession.

"Why, I do believe my real name is, Kuie." Stated Kuie."

"Okay, 'Kuie' Aang air quoted." What spirit being did you have in mind?"

"Has anyone ever heard of, The Elemental Hawk?"

Aang's hand shot up "Well I have in stories that I heard from the monks, but I didn't think it real."

"Oh yes, quite so actually. A friend of mine that only comes to visit me in the earth kingdom once or twice a year talked about the hawk and how it helped him get the girl of his dreams."

Aang subconsciously looked over at Katara who had subconsciously looked over at Aang and once again their eyes locked and Aang smiled at Katara, but Katara just started blushing again, much to Aang's confusion. Aang decided he would talk to Katara later about it.

"Well even if this 'Elemental Hawk' is real, the favour we would owe it in return would be pretty big, and that's only if we even find him in the first place!" Stated Sokka.

"Yes well the first part your right about, although he may give of some sort of discount because Aang's the avatar. But the second part you're wrong about. I know exactly where to find the Elemental hawk."

"Well it's a start, but I'm still not completely sure on how this hawk thingy is actually going to help us."

"I can explain that Sokka." Started Kuie. "You see the Elemental hawk is a great spirit who chose to come to the real world in a solid form, which could be any animal he 

liked. But he didn't want to come to the mortal world and be trapped in the form of one animal. So he went to the Great Spirit council and asked them to grant him the power to change into any form he liked. They agreed, but only if the hawk did them a favour first. They said that the bigger the favour, the more animal forms they would grant him. So the hawk, well it wasn't actually a hawk in the spirit world, but were going to call him that any way, went away to his wife, whom he loved very much, and told her what he was going to do. He told his wife that she could come with him if she wanted. See problem is, she didn't. Her place was in the spirit world. He begged his wife to come but in the end she still said no and the hawk was heartbroken. And that's when he came up with an idea."

"What! What was the idea!?" shouted an over eager Sokka.

"Relax Sokka I'm getting to that bit. " Kuie started up again, "The hawk's idea was to make the council fall in love with other spirits. He would give them the joy of love, and that would be the biggest favour of all."

Aang subconsciously looked over at Katara again and smiled. Katara looked back over at him, but this time she didn't blush, she actually smiled back.

"Now, spirits aren't usually good match-makers, but seem though the hawk was already married, he had some experience. He left notes in some council members offices, saying they were from 'secret admirers' and talked to some ladies and asked if they would like to go on a date. All this took him over a year to do, but by the end, most, if not all, the council had known love. They granted the hawk every animal from known to man, and then some from the spirit world as well."

"Great know that I know the story, can you please tell me how he is going to help us!?"

"Wow Sokka, you really haven't figured that out yet?" asked Katara.

"What? Is it really that obvious how a shape shifting bird thingy is going to help us save the dragon of the west from a heavily guarded Firenation prison?"

"Well yeah, it kind of is." Said Toph

"Care to elaborate?"

"Gladly. All we do is fly to the hawk, do it a favour, and then ask it to storm Ba sing se and bring Iroh back." Stated Toph

"Right. That seems so simple it has to work."

"Well it's the only plan we have." Stated Katara; "So we have to try it."

"Okay. Let's just find a place to camp and we'll take off again tomorrow."



"Sounds good to me." Said Aang.

Katara could only agree, "And me."

"Toph, what do you want to do?" inquired Sokka.

"You know me, happy to get on the ground at any possible chance."

"Okay I'll take us down. There's a small clearing with a river not too far away over there." Sokka pointed down to the ground.

The giant bison landed with un-giant bison like grace. After the long unpack session, Katara wanted to talk to Aang.

"Hey, Aang? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Katara."

Katara rose and walked towards the forest. Aang followed, the message getting across that she wanted to talk alone. They reached the river, and sat down on a boulder.

"Aang, I wanted to talk about what you said to Toph, before you went into the catacombs at Ba sing se."

"Wha-"Aang was cut short by Katara.

"Aang just listen and don't speak. Okay?"

"…..Okay…?" Aang just started nodding; having no idea what was going on.

"Aang I wanted to say, well… I um… I love you to Aang!" She said with lots of emphasis.

Aang froze. Did Katara just say she loved him? Or was it just a trick of the mind? He decided not, as her arms snaked around the back of his neck and she pulled him into a fiery kiss. Katara was taken unawares by Aang taking the lead. She felt his tongue slide across her lips, asking for clear entrance. She granted. He flicked his tongue across the roof of her mouth, causing Katara to emit small giggles. There two tongues engaged. It was like a sword fight, only smaller, and not bloody.

After what seemed like forever, Katara pulled away from Aang, "We need to get back to camp, Aang. The others are probably worried about us."

Aang's mind kicked into gear again as he remembered the other three, "Oh yeah, we probably should. But Katara, I never actually said anything to Toph before we went into old Ba sing se."



She looked confused. "So, why did you kiss me back?"

"Because." Aang smiled. "I love you to."

Aang gently pushed Katara's chin up so he could look her in the eye, "i have, from the day when you had a spas at Sokka with an effect of breaking a giant iceberg in half and therefore freeing me from my icy prison, till today, this very second. Don't forget it." He finished with a chaste kiss to her lips.

Aang pulled her closer to him. "So Katara, what did Toph actually tell you?"

"Well, it was something along the lines of you wanting me not to mourn for weeks and slapping some sense into me."

"Well now I'm going to…. Now I'm going to go find Toph and give her my thanks."

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Katara.

"Because she brought us together."

"Oh Aang, you are such a player aren't you?" said Katara with a giggle.

"Well you don't' win the prize if you don't play the game."

"Awww, I love you to."

"I love you more than the stars and the moon and some other thing that sounds romantic."

"Something that sounds romantic? Hum… Well you're sounding pretty romantic. But that's not important, what is important though, is that we get back to the others and tell them about us."

"Yeah, about that." Ventured Aang. "How are we going to explain?"

Katara looked thoughtful, "Well we could just show them instead."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, yeah I mean, we just walk in to camp and straight up just start kissing."

"Umm, okay, or we could just tell them and therefore not invoking sokka's rage as much."

Both of them just started giggling.

"Okay Aang now we really need to walk back to camp."



"Okay but." Aang scooped Katara up, "You're not going to be walking.

Katara giggled. "Aang! Put me down!"

"No way Katara, I'm not letting go of my prise."

Eventually Katara gave up and rested her head on Aang's shoulder. They arrived at camp and gave their greetings.

"Hi guys!" said a very cheerful Aang.

"Uh, high Aang. Any chance you could tell me why you're holding my sister?" Sokka asked.

At hearing her description of "my sister" Katara turned around off Aang's shoulder and asked Sokka: "what's wrong with Aang carrying his girlfriend?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just a bit curious."

"So you two finally together now?"

"Looks like it." Sokka piped up. "But hwy now all of a sudden?"

"My guess is that sugar queen went off to talk with twinkle toes about the made up speech i told her. Aang was probably just standing there looking very confused as Katara went on to say: I love you to Aang." Said Toph, in a high pitched girly tone.

"Hey, how'd you guess? Asked Aang.

"I have my ways." Said Toph

"Well, any ways thank you Toph." said both Aang and Katara.

"Sure, whatever. Just give me lot's of cake at the wedding."

Katara started giggling.

"i have a feeling Aang is going to become Katara if he spends to much time with her. And we don't want two Katara's!" Sokka screamed.

"Nah, I don't think there is such a thing as to much time with Katara." Said Aang.

"Awww you are so sweet." Said Katara, leaning up to kiss Aang.

"Aang, i want you to be careful. There's no way I'm ready to be an uncle."

Kuie appeared from behind a tree, "Sokka, do you really think the avatar would be that irresponsible?"



"Well, no but, as a responsible old brother, i have to say that to all her boyfriends."

Both Aang and Katara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sokka,that was a very mature thing to do. Now I think we should all go and get some sleep. We have a big travelling day tomorrow."

"Mature thing to do...?" Sokka wondered.

Out of the blue, Toph said, "Hey, Kuie, you never actually told us where it is that we are going."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. We are going to Kyoshi Island."

"Yes!!" Yelled Sokka.

"Hey Sokka just don't be too disappointed if Suki isn't there. Remember what happened at Ba sing se with Azula and the kyoshi warrior uniforms."

"Yeah well we'll just have to wait and see. Goodnight."

"G'night." Everyone sang.

"Hey Aang, you want to sleep with me tonight?" Katara asked Aang.

"I'd love to."

They retreated to Katara's tent that had earlier been constructed. Aang dived in and Katara zipped it up.

"Hey Aang?"

"Yeah Katara?"

"I love you."

Aang wriggled as close as he could to the girl next to him. She rested her head on his chest, and he kissed her head.

"Love you to."

And Aang slept.

--

--

**So, first fanfic ever. Don't have a clue how good it is, so if you'd do me a favour and let me know? Thanks.**


	2. eagle snakes and ladders

**Hey! Wasup! I took the three reviews I got (aangsfan, ****Satoshi Uchiyuki and dandy parakeet. Dandy didn't even like the story but at least he reviewed it!)****And took them into mind. Thanks ****to all the 64**** viewers who didn't review! Even if you just put one word in the reviews I will still be happy! Common, if you can go to the trouble of reading it you can at least review it! Please:(****any**** who, on with the chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day Katara woke up with a pair of arms around her waist. She immediately looked up to see who it was and relaxed when she saw it was just Aang. "Wait, what is Aang doing in my sleeping bag?" she asked herself. She then relaxed even more when the memories from yesterday came flooding back to her.

"Morning Katara" said a waking Aang.

"Good morning Aang, did I wake you?" asked Katara.

"Katara, as long as I wake up with you in my arms, I really don't mind what time I get up."

Katara smiled at Aang and then kissed him.

"We should probably go and see what time it is Aang." Suggested Katara.

"Yeah, or we could just stay here and wait for somebody else to come get us."

"Well we could but that's probably what everybody else is thinking."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay let's get up and start packing up." Said Aang.

"Alright. Can you get rid of this tent so I can stand up without hitting my head?"

"Of course I can Katara, that's why I am the avatar."

So Aang, with a flick of his rist and a slide of his foot, took down the earth tent to see everybody else already awake and packing.

"Bout time you two woke up." Said Toph

"Yeah, we've been up for about half an hour already." Added Sokka.

"Why didn't you wake us up then?" asked Katara.

"Because I can't earth bend and Toph kept saying you'd be up any second."

"Thanks for the extra sleep Toph!" Said Aang happily.

"Oh no! I am being helpful again! Sugar queen put a spell on me didn't you!" Toph pointed an accusing finger at Katara.

"Not at all. I would never put a spell on my friends. Maybe you just like being helpful but don't want to admit it." Suggested Katara.

"Well maybe you're right, and maybe you're wrong. You'll just have to wait and see."

"come on guys, help me pack I want to get to Kyoshi island as fast as possible."

"why, so you can see your girl friend?" asked Toph in a teasing manner.

"You all know full well that that's the reason. So stop asking!" shouted Sokka

That was not the response Toph had expected from Sokka.

"Well you're pretty much done packing now any way Sokka. But we still breakfast and food for today. Have we got anything left over from yesterday?" asked Katara.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Sokka.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because you are the one that is continuously eating?" said Toph.

"Well for your information, there is actually still enough fruit left to make a fruit salad, which has already been made by kuie."

"Thanks kuie!" shouted Aang.

"It's my pleasure. I want to be as much help as I can for you guys." Replied kuie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast the gang got on Appa and took to the skies. Aang was sitting on Appa's head and guiding him. Katara was sitting next to Momo and Basco with kuie sitting in Basco's lap, and Toph was clinging to Sokka, who was sitting at the back of the saddle. After half an hour of flying, Basco started giving off some pretty bad gas. In fact, it smelt so bad that they almost jumped off Appa to get away from the stench.

"Oh my god! What did that frikin' bear eat for Jesus Christ!" Yelled Sokka.

"I don't know." Said the ex earth king. "What was the fruit that was left over?"

"Um I think there was, pear, water melon, papaya, apple, and some leechi nuts." Replied a choking Sokka.

"Oh, well there's the problem than. Basco get's bad gas when he eats papayas."

"Oh so you tell us that now." Said Sokka.

"Aang, can you come and airbend the smell away please?" asked Katara.

"Sure, but your gonna have to take the rains for a bit." Replied Aang.

So Katara came and took the rains and Aang went and airbended the smell away. When he got back to Appa's head, Katara was there and he took the rains back and told Katara she could go, but she told him he wanted to stay with him.

"Aang, can I stay here with you? It is getting Kinda crowded back there."

"Of course you can Katara. You never need to ask me that."

"Okay Aang."

They were getting closer to Kyoshi Island, but they still had a lot more travelling to do yet. Katara was sitting next to Aang with her head on his shoulder, and Aang was flying Appa.

"I am so frikin' bored." Complained Katara.

"I know. So am I."

"Isn't there anything to do up here?" asked Katara.

"Well not rea-"Aang stopped himself in the middle of speaking.

"I just got the best idea" said Aang to Katara. "Sokka can you take the rains for a bit?"

"sure Aang, pass em' here." so Aang gave the rains to Sokka and told Katara to come with him.

"Katara, follow me. I have got the best surprise for you."

"Aang, what's going on?" asked Katara.

"You'll see." Was his reply.

Aang led Katara up onto Appa's back to retrieve his glider staff.

"Katara, hold on to me really tight and don't let go no matter what."

"Okay Aang whatever you say." Katara put her arms around the back of Aang's neck. Aang pulled out his glider staff and took off into the air. Before Katara could react to what was happening she was soaring high through the sky. Katara had never felt his alive before. She was terrified and excited and laughing uncontrollably all at once.

"Aang!" screamed Katara.

"Yes Katara?" was his reply.

"This. Is. Amazing!" cried Katara.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it."

"Wow Aang, it is beautiful up here."

"Yeah, it really is isn't it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, you get tired of flying and have to stop somewhere to rest. So the gang went to seek out some land. After five minutes they came across a small uninhabited island.

"Hey Aang, there's an iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisland." yawned Katara

"Yeah, I see iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." Aang yawned back.

"Wow, you guy's sound really tired." Stated Toph.

"Well, maybe that's because we've been flying for 5 hours straight!" yelled Katara.

"Gee's sugar queen, I was just saying."

"Grhgrhrghrgrhg" Katara groaned inwardly. "Sorry Toph, I am just a little tired."

"We all are." Added Aang. "And the sooner we can get to that island, the better. Appa, yip yip"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the gang touched down on the island, they were all too tired to set up camp, so they just took out there sleeping bags and went to sleep.

"Oof ahhhh noooo ghtyomncgdthgjg" Katara heard a muffle cry coming from the direction of Aang.

She instinctively got up and went over to Aang to comfort him, but when she got up out of her sleeping bag and started walking, Aang suddenly woke up. But Aang didn't just wake up; he shot up, about 50 feet in the air. When he came back down, his eyes and tattoos were glowing.

"Aang had somehow entered the avatar state when he was asleep!" thought Katara. "I need to get him to calm down before he hurts somebody."

Katara ran over to Aang and took his hand. The almighty avatar looked down at Katara, but this time, instead of coming out of the avatar state, he threw Katara 20 feet away, and she hit a sharp rock that was now sticking out of her stomach.

By the noise that was made by Aang, the other three woke up. They ran over to Katara, who Sokka saw out of the corner of his eye. Toph earth bended the rock out of Katara and Sokka picked her up and took her into the tent.

Meanwhile, kuie and Momo where desperately trying to get away from the debris that was flying around Aang. Eventually, they gave up and ran behind a rock and hoped for the best.

Aang was rising so fast in the air that he didn't notice the massive boulder that was about to fall off the cliff above him. Aang looked up just in time to see the boulder, and shot it out of the way with a powerful blast of wind. The boulder flew out of the way of Aang and over to the tent that Katara, Toph and Sokka where in. the boulder didn't land on the tent, but it ripped open the top half. As soon as Aang saw Katara was bleeding, he flew over to her.

Aang was kneeling down next to Katara, eyes and tattoos still glowing, but there wasn't any flying debris anymore, and Aang wasn't actually doing anything. But just to be safe, Sokka and Toph backed away all the same.

Aang was just sitting there for about five minutes still not doing anything, until finally, the wind picked up again. It rapped itself around Aang, before finally disappearing to reveal the last water tribe avatar. It was a she, and as soon as she saw Katara, she set to work. She got some water, out of the ground, and started healing Katara. As soon as she was done, the wind came back again to surround the past avatar, then left revealing an unconscious Aang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Katara woke up having absolutely no memory of what happened last night. She didn't even have any scars or scratches. The only thing that seemed out of place to her was the fact that the top half of her tent was missing.

Katara stood up to look outside. She saw Sokka and Toph. She decided to go outside and ask Sokka why the top half of her tent was not on the top half anymore.

"Hey Sokka, why is there only half of my tent left?" she asked.

"Katara! You're awake! I thought you would have slept for a lot longer than that after what happened to you!"

"What are you talking about Sokka?" asked Katara.

"Katara, are you being serious, or are you just fooling with my head?" Sokka asked Katara.

"Sokka! I'm serious! Tell me what happened last night" she pleaded

"Well, first off, you died."

"WHAT!?" yelled Katara.

"Chillaxe Katara. I am in no way lying to you."

"Sokka, how could I have died if I am here right now?" she demanded

"Same way Aang did, I guess." Was his reply.

"Same way I did what?" asked Aang, walking out of his tent.

"Oh good, you're up. Now I don't have to repeat myself."

"Repeat yourself about what?" asked Aang.

"About how you killed Katara."

"WHAT!" demanded the two of them.

"I said, about how you killed Katara"

"Sokka, we know what you said, we are just a little surprised." Exclaimed Katara.

"Okay, I will start at the start. Last night, we woke up to Aang being in the avatar state. We saw you go over and try to comfort him, but this time, instead of coming out of the avatar state, he blew a gust of wind at you that sent you back about 20 feet. You landed on a sharp rock. We ran over to you, and Toph bended the rock out of you and I picked you up and took you over to our tent. Meanwhile, kuie was trying to dodge debris that was flying around everywhere.

After that, I'm not sure what happened, but the top of the tent suddenly vanished and Aang came rushing over to you. He was still in his avatar state, but he wasn't actually doing anything. He sat there for about five minutes before finally the wind picked up and covered him. When it all cleared, he was a water tribe avatar, and he started healing you're wounds. Next thing we know, it's back to an unconscious Aang lying on the ground."

Aang and Katara just stood there. They were dumbfounded.

"Sok-"

"Katara! I am not lying!"

"It's true, Katara," said Toph. "I felt the whole thing with my own two feet."

"Well, I still don't understand why Aang was in the Avatar state." Replied Katara.

Kuie suddenly appeared out of his tent: "Well, I'm sure he can explain that."

"bout time you woke up" stated Toph, "We've all been up for 45 minutes already."

"Well I never had to get up early in the palace." Argued kuie.

"Whatever. Getting back on track, Aang, Why where you in the avatar state last night?" asked Toph.

"I, I think, I think that I had a nightmare." He replied, very quietly.

Katara came over and put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulders "But Aang, the avatar state has never been triggered in your dreams before."

"Yeah, I'm confused too." Replied Aang.

"Aang, is something wrong? You have hardly spoken at all." Asked Katara.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katara saw that Aang was not fine, but decided to interrogate later, something told her that Aang wanted to tell her when they where alone.

"Okay Aang, whatever you say." Aang smiled at her.

"Okay guys, we really need to get going now." Said Sokka. "Yes Toph, it's so I can see my girlfriend." Added Sokka, sighing.

Toph didn't see that coming. She never would have thought that Sokka could so easily accept defeat. "It must be just because he misses her." She concluded

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, the gang (plus kuie and Basco) where once again in the skies, And once again they were very bored.

"We should come up with a game to play." Stated Katara.

"Yeah! Great idea, Katara." Said a not-so-bored-any-more Aang.

"Okay, sure, but how are we gonna come up with a game to play that actually has structure?" asked a negative Sokka.

Aang tried reverse psychology "Oh, sorry Sokka. For some reason, I thought you were really smart at thinking up things."

"Well, I have been known to make up a few ideas and strategies in my time." Said Sokka, stroking his chin.

"Honestly Sokka, are you really gonna fall for their reverse psychology?" asked Toph.

"Their what?" asked Sokka.

Toph couldn't believe him."Oh, never mind."

"So, what are we gonna call this game?" asked Aang.

While the others were thinking, Katara came up with a helpful idea. "Well, wouldn't it be smarter to name it after we have actually invented it? That way, we could look at how the game is played and think of a name that is relevant to that."

"Okay, that sounds good." Replied Aang.

"Guys I hate to spoil you're fun, but I think we should be thinking of what our favour is going to be to the hawk instead of thinking up games to play." Stated Toph.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Nah, I'm only joking. We need to do something fun once in a while." Joked Toph

"Hooray!" shouted Aang. "Thanks Toph!"

"Oh crap, I'm being helpful again!" whined Toph.

"Well I like the helpful Toph." Aang said.

"Well Twinkle toes, don't get used to it" reminded Toph. "I am planning on changing as soon as I possibly can. I just don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Toph, I don't think you need to take it this seriously." Stated Katara, "besides, I like it too."

"Yeah whatever" sighed Toph.

"Okay, getting back to this game, what are we, I mean, where are we gonna start?" asked Aang.

"Well, how about we make up characters? Suggested Katara.

"Okay, what are we gonna use for characters and a game board? Toph asked.

"Well, we could use the mat that we put the kettle on." Sokka suggested.

Toph spoke: "Okay, we got a game board, now how about game pieces?"

Kuie offered some nuts, "We could use these different shaped nuts that I found earlier."

Katara looked pleased: "Perfect. Now we just need to think up how it is played."

Aang offered up an idea, "Okay, how about we draw a couple of ladders on the board, and a couple of eagle-snakes as well. Then, when you go to a ladder, you go up the ladder to that certain spot. But if you land on an eagle-snake, you go down the body of it and stop where the eagle snake picture stops. And we can have a little piece of wood with numbers on it that you throw and whatever number it lands on you move that many spaces. First to the finish wins."

Everybody agreed to this and thus, the game of eagle-snakes and ladders was born.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang had set up camp about an hour later. Their camp had a big patch of soft grass and a field of dirt. It was the perfect place for Aang to practise earthbending.

"On your feet Twinkle toes!" shouted Toph. "Time for an earthbending lesson."

"Awww, but Toph! We only just landed an hour ago and I haven't gotten any rest yet!" complained Aang.

"Well, the perfect time to get your fitness up is when you're tired, right?" questioned Toph.

"Yeah bu-"

"Stop complaining!" yelled Toph.

They heard a muffled cry from sokka's tent "Guys! Could you keep it down out there? I am trying to sleep!"

Toph stomped her foot down and Sokka shot out of his tent with a cry.

"Toph, I don't think it's a good idea for Aang to train while he is tired. He is bad enough as it is with his back, and we don't want him getting worse do we?" asked Katara.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Oh no! Helpfulness! Okay, uhh, umm I got it! Tomorrow we are having a doubly hard session Twinkle toes! There we go, no more helpful Toph."

"Awww, but To-"

"NO MORE COMPLIANTS!!!" screamed Toph.

"Okay!" whimpered Aang.

"Thanks, Katara. I think…."

"No problem Aang."

Katara came over and gave Aang a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Aang.

"Because I haven't got to kiss you all day is what it was for." She replied.

"That's good enough for me!" said Aang, before diving into another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hooray for chapter two! Okay guys, I only got four reviews for the last chapter! And one of them was mine! So I will make you a deal, first reviewer for each new chapter that is not a major flame or anonymous (not that I don't like anonymous) will get to name the next chapter****! Isn't it great! Just add the name into the review you type and if you are the first,****I will name the next chapter with the name that ****you submitted! But don't make it rude or totally immature. Okay! So now hit the blue button. **

**Ps. I am still going with my ten review rule! Only reason I posted this one is because I was tired of waiting. But don't think it will happen again! Okay, start thinking up some names!**


	3. heart of fire

**a/n Okay guys, this chapter was named by ****aangsfan**** and he****/she**** named it Heart of fire. Has absolutely nothing to do with what's in this chapter, but he****/she**** was the first reviewer so he****/she**** got to name it. Oh, and by the way, just so you know, I am going to be posting another chapter every week. It will be around Friday to Sunday. Be warned! There is a little swearing, a little Tokka, a bit more kataang, a little parody, and a little joke that is my favretist joke in the whole world even if it isn't good. Aang is a little ooc in one part of this chapter so, don't remind me in the review. That you will be doing. Fuck me this was a long a/n**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or any of the rights to the show. But I do own the laptop that I am writing the disclaimer for my story, The Elemental Hawk, that of which I do own.**

"You're doing it all wrong twinkle toes!" yelled Toph. "you need to keep your knees high, and your arms low!"

"Toph I really do-"

"I said I was going to run him hard today sugar queen, and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"But To-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Alright fine, but don't blame me when he faints of tiredness."

"Of course I'll blame you. If you hadn't kept Aang up all last night making out with him then maybe he would be more energised and rested!"

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Sokka.

"Sokka, nobody invited you into this argument."

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS!" yelled Katara and Toph.

"Stupidgirlsandtherestupidtrainingandaangandkataramakingoutandtheyshouldntsleeptogetheranymorestupidtophandherstubborness." Muttered Sokka.

"Toph, can I please take a break now? I have been going for 4 hours straight." Pleaded Aang.

"Fine, but first you need to get this move right." Toph compromised.

"Deal!" said a cheery Aang.

"Okay, I will go through it again." Stated Toph. "First, you need to kick up some cover."

"Okay!" shouted Aang.

Aang took his stance and concentrated. He lifted his hands up and then brought them back down with a thump. The dirt shot up all around the camp sight.

"Good, now dive underground." Toph instructed. "Then, when you are under the ground, go reel deep. Then go directly behind your opponent and shoot up as fast as you can. When you are in the air, drop down in front of them, but make your knees hit the ground first. This should create a big wave of rocks that will knock your opponent over. The key to this move is the element of surprise."

Aang did as Toph was instructed and created a huge wave of rocks, knocking Sokka over in the process.

"Hey!" yelled Sokka.

"Sorry Sokka. I guess you were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, and we were at the wrong place at the wrong time when we found you in the ice-berg!"

"Awww, Sokka, don't be tight." Said kuie, who had just suddenly appeared out of his tent.

"Yeah Sokka, that was pretty mean." Added Katara.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Aang. I am just a little frustrated about always being launched into the air or bowled over by earthbending."

"It's okay Sokka. Besides, I think me and Toph should apologize also for bowling you over and launching you into the air." Complied Aang.

"Sorry sok-"Toph stopped herself. "Why am I being so nice and helpful!?!?!?!?!?"

"It's because you have seen the error of your ways and actually like being nice but you don't want to admit it because it would crush the tomboy attitude you have worked so hard to achieve." Replied kuie.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Said Aang.

"Kuie, how'd you get so smart?" asked Toph.

"Well there's not much to do in the palace. Long feng used to do everything for me, so I went to the library and read books and built up my knowledge. "

"Must have been pretty boring." Added Sokka.

"Well, it was actually quite interesting. And the books where magnificent! They just take you to a whole new world!"

"Yeah, books don't really do it for me." Said Toph

"Awww, you should at least give it a- oh right. Never mind." Said Sokka.

"So Toph, did I do the move right?" Asked Aang.

"Yep, and I give you extra points for knocking Sokka over."

"Hooray! Can I go take a bath now?"

"Yep. And believe me, you need it."

So Aang ran off to go take a bath while the others started to pull out there newly invented game. It only took Aang five minutes to take a bath. It helps with waterbending, him being able to walk into the river fully clothed, then walk back out again and pull the water off of himself using waterbending. It's two in one. You get yourself and your clothes clean.

Aang walked back into camp.

"Hey, have you guys ever tried drying yourself with waterbending? It feels so weird." Stated Aang.

"Hmmm, drying yourself with waterbending? Why didn't I think of that?' Katara asked herself.

"Well, that's not important. The important thing is to decide who is going first!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang where high above the town of Kojan. Kojan was a rare sight to see from the air, being as not many people can actually fly. The town of Kojan looked like a giant magnifying glass, and in the part that looks like the lens, there is actually a shape that looks like a giant bug.

"Wow, I never thought that you could design a town that looks like a magnifying glass that is magnifying a bug." Stated Sokka.

"Well, obviously you, can." Remarked Toph.

"Toph, how is that possibly obvious to you?" asked Sokka.

"Well, 1: I have actually heard of this place before and B: you guys are saying it and I can tell that you're not lying."

"Oh, right."

"Sokka, will you please stop being insulted by Toph and come over here and look at this map?" asked Katara.

"Sure. What do you need me to look at?" he asked.

"Well, we need a plan of what to do next, and seem though you're the plan guy, we thought you should check out the map."

"Oh, what? So I'm he only one that can come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure you know!"

Katara used reverse psychology. "I'm sorry Sokka, I just thought that you where really good at making plans."

"Well, I have been known to make a lot of plans throughout my time…"

"Honestly Sokka, are you really gonna fall for that again?" asked Toph.

"Fall for what?" asked a completely oblivious Sokka.

"You really are thick as a brick aren't you Sokka?"

"What!? What are you guys talking about!?!?!?!" demanded Sokka.

"Oh, never mind." Said Toph.

"Anyway, getting back to the plans, where do you think we should stop next?"

"Well, if we need to get to Kyoshi island, which is about 3 more days away, we can stop at Kojan for tonight. But we have to leave early in the morning if we want to make it to Kyoshi by Thursday."

"Okay, sounds good. Aang, turn us round and take us down!" said Katara.

"Okay! Appa, yip yip!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man that was tiring!" shouted Sokka.

"I know! I thought it would be easier to find a decent hotel on this island." Added Katara

"Well, the town of Kojan, like many other humble towns in the earth kingdom, is quite small and does not get many visitors. Therefore, there is not much need to make a decent sized hotel." Sated kuie.

"What, are you like our tour guide now?" asked Toph.

"Well, if you would like me to be….."

"Of course we want you to be kuie. Your information is always helpful." Said Katara, trying to comfort kuie.

"Okay guys, who is having what room?" asked Sokka

"Well, we have 3 rooms. So, me and Aang can be in one, Sokka and Toph can have one and kuie can have one." Suggested Katara.

"Ah ah. No freekin way! I don't want you and Aang sharing a room again! And besides, shouldn't it be me and you sharing a room?" asked Sokka.

"What? I'm not good enough for you? Asked Toph in a playful manner.

"No No! That's not it, it's just that I don't want Aang and Katara sharing after what happened last night." Argued Sokka.

"Sokka, I'm sure they are responsible enough not to do anything stupid or irresponsible." Toph stated.

"Yeah, but what they find irresponsible and what I find irresponsible are completely different." Said Sokka.

"All right then, let's make a deal. If I feel them start doing anything inappropriate, I will go in ther- no, I will wake you up and you can go in there and stop them." Compromised Toph.

"Fine! But you have to be strict." Said Sokka.

"Thanks for the help Toph!" shouted Aang.

"Well, I was helping myself more than you……" Toph muttered.

"What was that?" asked Aang.

"What! Oh, nothing."

"Yeah, sure 'nothing'. Well, goodnight everybody, I am off to bed." Said Aang, knowing full well the meaning of what Toph just muttered.

"Same here." Said Katara.

"I think I'll hit the hay as well. It's been a long day." Said kuie.

"Alright. I think I am going to go for a walk." Said Sokka.

"I'll come." Offered Toph.

"Yeah sure, I could use the company."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Katara both went in to their rooms to get ready. The pair took turns going into the bathroom. After Katara came out, Aang went in and washed his face, then went back out and took his shirt off and slipped into bed with Katara. Although there were two beds, they still wanted to share.

"So, how do you think Sokka will take it if Suki is…… not there, when we get to Kyoshi? Asked Aang.

"To be honest, I don't think he will take it well at all. We have to be there to comfort him. How would you feel if two of the people you loved died?" She counter asked.

"If you died, I would kill you." He stated.

"If that's supposed to be a complement, I will take it."

"It was. Now we should probably get some sleep. We didn't get much last night (this caused Katara to blush) and we have a big travelling day tomorrow."

"Okay Aang. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Have a good sleep, my love…."

"Aang, that was a little corny." Said katara.

"Yeah, it was. But it is still dead true."

Katara looked at him, smiling for a few seconds before passionately kissing him. After a few moments she pulled away

"Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah Katara?"

Aang looked like he wasn't listening. He was still kissing her neck, moving up and down.

"Umm, I was just wondering, what where you dreaming about when you went into the avatar state a couple of days ago?"

This got Aang's attention. He hesitated a bit, then came to a decision

"Well, I was dreaming about you. I had a desire for you, and I couldn't control myself. You kept screaming at me to stop but I just wouldn't listen. I, I raped you Katara."

Katara was studying him carefully. She was searching for any sign that she could use to figure out why he had that dream. After a couple of seconds of searching, Aang began to sniffle. After a couple of sniffles, he burst out crying. Katara quickly embraced the little baled monkey. I mean, monk.

"Shh, Aang, it's all fine. Everything's fine. It was just a dream. I know for a fact that you would never do anything to hurt me. You are to kind and caring and loving.

After a while, Aang's crying died back down to just some sniffles, and then ceased altogether.

"I am just scared that I might hurt you." Said Aang.

"Aang, I know that you would never hurt me. I'm sure your dream meant nothing, it might just have been the stew Sokka cooked the night before."

That got a laugh.

"Thanks, Katara. I knew I could always count on you."

"You're welcome Aang. Just remember, anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, I am always here."

And with that, they once again fell asleep in each other's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka and Toph had been walking for a while and found a nice ledge on a bridge to sit on.

"Hey, Sokka?"

"Yeah, Toph?"

"I was just wondering….. Sokka, how are you gonna take it if Suki isn't there when we get to Kyoshi?"

Sokka was quite for a minute before finally speaking up.

"Toph, I really don't have my hopes set to high. That would be foolish. I know how ruthless the fire nation is, and I have my doubts that Suki is still alive. I just don't want to give up all hope just yet."

"Well, just know that I am here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks, Toph. See! The nice Toph is really nice! You should be nice more often. I like you better when you're nice."

"Well, if you like it better……" mumbled Toph

"What was that?"

"What! Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure? You have been mumbling stuff to yourself a lot lately."

"Really Sokka, I'm completely fine."

"Well you're sure?"

"Well, I'm a little love sick but……."

"What? See! You just did it again!" shouted Sokka. "I thought I heard something about being sick?"

"Uh, yeah, I seem to be getting a cold…. Cough cough." Toph faked a cough

"Well, okay. As long as you don't faint on me."

"well, I am feeling a bit woozy…"

Toph pretended to faint and fell into Sokka's lap.

"Wow! Toph! We better get you home."

"Okay, I will try to walk. Waaa!"

Toph fell into Sokka's arms again.

"I think I better carry you." Sokka suggested.

"Well, if you insist"

"I do. Common you need to get to bed."

Sokka picked Toph up bridal style and carried her back to the house. When they got back to their room, Sokka carried Toph to her bed.

"Okay, here we are."

"Thanks Sokka."

"You want me to tuck you in, or are you capable enough to do that on your own?"

"Well, I don't really have any strength to lift up the blankets……"

Sokka came back over and tucked Toph into her bed.

"What, now do you want me to give you a goodnight kiss?"

"YES! I mean, yeah if it's not too much trouble…"

Sokka leaned over and kissed Toph on the head like a mother would to son and then climbed into his own bed.

"Goodnight Toph."

"Night Sokka."

"Oh, and Toph?"

"Yeah, Sokka?"

"Next time you want me to carry you, all you need to do is ask."

Toph's face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Night"

"Once again, goodnight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! You only rolled a three! You moved Four!"

"What! That's impossible! I never cheat!" said Aang.

"You just did." Stated Sokka.

"Okay, you caught me."

"For god dammit this is taking a long time!" yelled Sokka, "You would think we would have gotten to Kyoshi by now."

"Be patient Sokka, the island of Kyoshi is a small place to find, and it is surrounded by water." Said kuie.

"Yeah, we know. We have been there before." Said Sokka.

"We won't be landing until we get to Kyoshi." Aang announced. "Unless there is a small island on the way there, there is nowhere to land. We are surrounded by water for 2 more days."

"This, will be very boring." Added Toph.

"Well, at least we have this game to play!" Aang cheered. Toph did not look impressed.

"Hooray! I get to play the same game a hundred times with 4 idiots!" She was being sarcastic.

"i know! Isn't it great!" said Aang.

"Fantabulouse." She flatly stated.

---------------------------------------------------3 hours later---------------------------------------------------------

"That, was the quickest 3 hours I have ever experienced." Said Sokka.

"Hey look! An island!" shouted Toph.

"Wher-"

"Must you do that?" asked Sokka.

"Yep, I have done it about fifty times on this trip and you still fall for it." Said Toph. "you would think you would have learned by now."

"Wait, Toph, There is actually an island down there!" Aang shouted.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked

"Nope! Looks like we will be stopping after all! Appa, yip yip!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that was the quickest time I have ever seen in setting up a camp and a fire." Toph added to her earlier statement."

They all gathered around the campfire and sat there in silence, before Sokka finally spoke up.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't we tell some jokes!"

"Okay!" said Aang. "I got a great one! There were three idiots driving in a car to Disney land. They saw a sign saying Disney land left, so they went home."

" What the fuck is Disney land?" asked Toph

"I don't know. But that's not important. The important part is the joke part!" he replied.

"Yeah, but what' the point in telling a joke if it doesn't even have a proper punch line?" Toph asked

"Well, do you even get the joke?"

"Yes, I do, but you could make it better by actually putting in a place that currently exists instead of one that is going to exist in the distant future."

"Wait, Toph, how do you know that a place called Disney land is going to exist in the distant future?" asked Sokka.

"Just a hunch"

"Well, any way getting back to my joke, who found it funny?"

"Well, I would of if you used a place that actually exists." Said Toph.

"Yeah, and I would if you actually explained what it actually meant." Added Sokka.

"Well, there were three dumb guys in a car. They saw a sign saying dis-"

"What did I just say!" yelled Toph. "And also, what the fuck is a car?" she asked.

"Once again, I have no clue." Stated Aang. "But let's just ignore the fact that we have no clue what Disney lands and cars are. So these three dumb guys are flying on a giant bison-"

"But there extinct!" yelled Toph. Well, except for Appa, but he's ours!"

"TOPH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL MY FUCKING JOKE?!?!?!?!?!" yelled an outraged avatar.

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"Right. So there were three guys riding an ostrich horse to Kyoshi. They saw a sign saying kyoshi left, so they went home."

"I still don't get it." Said Sokka.

"Well, they saw a sign saying Kyoshi left, so they thought it meant Kyoshi had gone. But what it really meant was that you had to turn left to get to Kyoshi"

Sokka sat blinking for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha, that was funny as!" said Sokka. "But, seriously though, who has another one?"

"I think that's enough jokes for one night." Said Katara.

"I agree with Katara." Agreed kuie. "I don't think we need another joke and an outburst like this one we had here."

"Alright. I am off to bed." Said Sokka.

"Me too." Said Toph. "I don't know why, but I am really tired today."

"Well, maybe it's you're cold again. I think you better sleep in my tent tonight, Toph." Said Sokka.

"OKAY! I mean, alright, if you insist."

"I think I am going to go for a walk. Said Katara.

"I'll come too!" said Aang.

"Sure, why not. I could do with a friend tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka and Toph where both lying in a separate sleeping bag next to each other.

"Hey, Sokka?"

"Yeah, Toph?

"Why did you offer for me to sleep in here tonight?"

"Well, Toph, too be honest, I could use the company, and I can see that you like me Toph."

"Bu-

"Don't try to deny it. I can tell, and if you want the truth, I kinda like you back. But I am currently in a relationship with Suki. I think. But if Suki is….. not there when we get to Kyoshi, I'm sure it could work out between us."

Toph was silent for at least five minutes before she spoke up,

"Sokka, are you sure? I can't see how you could get over Suki so quickly."

"Well, like I said before, I don't really believe that Suki is still…. Around, any more and I am kinda already over her. I'm sure that she would want me to move on and let go."

"Okay, Sokka, if you're sure."

"I am."

After a few minutes a cool breeze blew through the tent flap.

"Brrrrrrrrr, It's cold in here!" shivered Toph.

Sokka scooted closer to Toph and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sok-"

"Yes, Toph, I'm sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, why do you reckon Sokka invited Toph back into his tent tonight?" asked Aang.

"Well, there could be a couple of reasons. 1. He might actually care enough to look after Toph if she has a cold. 2. He might have a secret crush on Toph that we don't know about but I'm sure she does, cus' of all the heart rate and stuff. And C, They might just want to talk about something in private." Answered Katara

"Well, the first one is not very likely because of the fact that Sokka doesn't really care about anyone but his stomach. So that just leaves the second and third reasons."

"Well, I don't think Sokka would have a crush on Toph because he is currently in a relationship with Suki. I think. So that just leaves the third option. They want to talk about something in private."

"Well, it might be that Toph has a crush on Sokka, and they had a discussion about it at Kojan yesterday. And I heard Toph muttering about some stuff when we were deciding on what rooms to share."

"Oh, really? What did she say?"

"Well, when I thanked her helping us convince Sokka to let us share a room, she muttered, 'Well, I was helping myself more than you guys'. Or something similar. "

"Yeah, okay, but what do you think she meant by saying that she was helping herself more than us?"

"Well, I think she meant she was trying to convince Sokka to let us share a room so she could be in the same room as him."

"Oh, well, that makes sense."

The two walked a little more in silence before a cool breeze rushed past them.

"Brrrrrrrrr, it's cold out here." Said Katara.

"Okay, let's get you back to camp then shall we?"

And with that, Aang picked Katara up off the ground bridal style and started to carry her back to camp.

"Wow, Aang, it is a lot warmer out here when you're being carried by an avatar."

"Well, what can I say, I'm just really hot!"

"Aang! That was the worst pun I have ever heard!" said Katara. "Though you're right."

Katara started to passionately kiss Aang on the lips then moved up to his ear.

"Ahahaha! Katara! That tickles!"

"Well, would you like me to stop then?"

"Oh nonononono! It's a good kind of tickly. You should do it more often in fact!"

"Okay, I will do that only when you behave yourself."

"What are you, my mum?"

"No, if I was your mum, you would be a sicko!"

"Oh yeah."

The two arrived back at camp and went to their tent. From the light of the campfire, they could see the faint silhouette of Sokka and Toph lying in each other's arms in their tent.

"Looks like they had fun." Said Katara.

"I'm sure they did. But not as much fun as us!"

The two crawled into their sleeping bag and tightly wrapped each other up in their own embrace.

"Hey, Katara, You never told me what you thought of my joke today." Said Aang.

"O yeah. Do you want my honest opinion, or what you want to hear?" she asked.

"Honest opinion!" said Aang.

"Okay. I thought it was shit."

**Shit! My fucking w key came off while I was in the middle of this chapter. ****Now while I am writing really fast, I have to stop and press really hard on the w space when I want to press w. ****anyway****, review the story! Remember, first reviewer get's to name the next chapter! Don't let ****Aang'****s fan win again! No offense to aangsfan. Hey look! I am mentioning aangsfan's name a lot! If you would like to have ****your**** name ****mentioned**** a lot, be the first reviewer and name the next chapter!**

**By(Sexual) for now!**

**That was just another joke! You get it? By-sexual! Cus' people say by and then… Oh forget it!**


	4. she's torturing me

**--**

"Mmmmmmmmm, Katara…."

Katara looked beside her quizzically. She saw Aang, and he moaned her name. "Awww, how cute, he must be dreaming." She thought to herself. "Wait, he's dreaming, and moaning my name. I don't think that's a good thing coming from a 13 year old boy." She thought.

Suddenly, Aang's eyes shot open, and he looked up at Katara.

"Hey, Katara." Greeted Aang. "How, did you sleep?" he asked.

"Well, not as good as you apparently." She said. "Have a nice dream?"

Aang blushed "Yeah, as a matter of fact I did."

"Oh, and what where you dreaming about?" she inquired.

"Umm, I was dreaming about….." Aang looked around the tent and saw a spider-fly. "I was dreaming that I was a giant spider-fly. Eheh."

"Oh, really? Is that why you had a huge grin on your face and you where moaning my name in your sleep?"

Aang turned redder then Zuko's scar.

"Umm, oh. Bummer. You heard that?" he innocently asked.

"Yes I did. And I am flattered that you would dream about me."

"Well, if you are flattered that I dream about you, you wouldn't mind me telling you that from the first night I spent with you, you where in all of my dreams?"

"Aang! Are you serious? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that I am the only thing you ever dream about?"

"Katara, you are not a thing!" stated Aang. "You are the most beautiful, kind, loving, caring, motherly, beautiful, surprising, dangerous, exotic, beautiful, most power full, sweat, bea-"

"Okay! You can stop! I get the point!"

"it's good that you get the point, because I could keep going for 3 weeks."

"Yeah, but you kept saying beautiful."

"And I can say it twenty hundred zillion kajillion and 1 more times."

"Aang, you really think I am that pretty?"

"No, I think you are a billion times more beautiful than you think I think you are."

"Okay! I get your point. You can stop saying it now."



"No I can't! I will never ever in my entire lifetime go one day without telling you how beautiful you are."

"What about when I am not around for a day?"

"Then I will send a messenger hawk with my personal hand written love to you saying how beautiful you are."

"Okay, but what if the hawk get's killed on the way?"

"I will make sure to send ten at a time and be sure they get to you."

"Okay, but what if I am at a place that cannot be found?"

"Then you would most likely be captured, and I would not have enough time to send you a letter telling you how beautiful you are because I would be getting ready to break into the place that the people who captured you are at to bring you back so I could tell you how beautiful you are in person."

"Yeah, but i-"

"Katara, the point is, I think your beautiful. Just take the complement."

Then he kissed her very passionately for at least five minutes before finally pulling away to tell her how much he loved her and get packed up and ready to move on to Kyoshi island.

--

They were all packed up and ready to go.

"So, did you two have fun last night?" asked Katara.

"Yep!" shouted Toph.

"What she means is, she is over her one day cold." Added Sokka.

"Right, and I am sure you were helping her get over her cold by wrapping your arms around her and sleeping like that?"

"Be reasonable Katara" reasoned the earth king, "There was a cool breeze last night. I am sure Sokka was just helping her keep warm."

"Thank you kuie!" thanked Sokka.

"But that was only half the reason." Toph added under her breath.

"Half of what??" asked Aang.

"Umm, only half a day to get to Kyoshi right?"

"Yeah, about half a day if we leave right at this very moment with no distractions."

--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"



--

"That was a big distraction!" the gang landed back on the island, covered in soot from the previous rapid fire that Zuko had sent at them.

"So, what do we do know?" asked Toph

"Well, I have no idea how Zuko followed us here, but he won't be able to land on this island." Replied Aang.

"Why is that?" asked Toph

"Because there is a big line of jagged rocks surrounding this island." Sokka answered for Aang. "If we wait here long enough, Zuko's Ship will run out of supplies, and they will have to turn around."

Toph saw a flaw in his plan, "But, what if we run out of supplies first?"

"I am sure there is enough food on this island for the eight of us."

"So, how long do you think we will need to wait?" asked kuie.

"Well, depending on where they restocked last, which would probably have been Kojan, I think about two weeks."

"But Iroh might be executed by then!" yelled Toph

"Well, we will just have to take the chance and hope that he is not executed by the time we get to him."

"Actually, we have nothing to worry about." Said kuie.

"How do you figure?" asked Aang

"Well, in the palace, I was reading a fire nation scroll on how they execute people."

"Why the hell where you reading about how the fire nation executed people?" asked Toph.

"Just curios. Anyway, the fire nation, when they have a really important prisoner who has done a lot to oppose them, takes the prisoner to the busiest place in town and claps them in iron. They leave them there for two weeks, and they have to survive off the food that the people throw at them."

"Those bastards! Why would they do that too the prisoners. It's bad enough that they have to die, but they don't have to suffer!" screamed Sokka.

"Yes, it is a bit weird but what did you expect from the fire nation?"

"Yeah, I see your point."

--"Yes! I win again!" yelled Aang.

"Aang, the only reason you won is because you cheated." Exclaimed Katara.

"yeah, but I still won!"



"Okay, Aang you are the almighty god at eagle snakes and ladders."

"I know! Bow down to me, mortals!"

"Hey, Aang, You wanna go explore the island with me?" asked Katara

"Who is this Aang you speak of? I am the almighty Ramuthra! God of eagle snakes and ladders!"

"Okay, Ramuthra, do you want to come and explore the island with me?"

"Sure Katara!" Aang was his old mortal self again. Well, as mortal as the avatar is anyway.

The pair walked a fare way away and then started to talk.

"Hey, Katara, Toph did one of her mumbles again."

"Oh, what did she say?" asked curios Katara

"Well, when kuie said that Sokka was sleeping so close to Toph to keep her warm, she then muttered, 'that was only half the reason'. What do you think she meant?"

"Well, I think that she meant there is more to the reason of why they were sleeping so close to one another. I reckon they talked about something last night and Toph got all emotional so Sokka went over and started hugging her."

"Wait, didn't we already go through this?"

"Yes, we did, but that was to determine why Sokka invited Toph into his tent."

"Oh yeah."

"So as I was saying, I reckon they got all emotional."

"I'll tell you what I reckon? I reckon Toph has a massive crush on Sokka, who knows about her crush on him, so therefore did her a favour by inviting her into her tent, and then Toph asked what the real reason Sokka invited her into his tent. I think Sokka went on to say that he knew Toph has a crush on him, and then he probably said I like you back but in a relationship with Suki so I don't want to get to involved encase Suki is still alive. And then Toph would have asked if he was sure and then he would reassure her and then the cool breeze came through and Toph shivered and then Sokka came over and wrapped his arms around her and then Toph would have asked if he was sure again and then he would reassure her again."

Aang took a really deep breath.

"Man that was tiring."

"Holy shit! How do you do that?" Katara was surprised.

"Well, I think I have really big lungs an-"

"No, not the endless talking part, the part about pretty much telling me what they did last night?"

"Well, it was just a Hunch really."



"Well, I think you pretty much put the dog-puma in the bag"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you just put the dog puma, in the bag!"

"What?"

"You captured the dog puma, and you put him in the bag!"

"Katara, I am really not following here."

"Well, you told me about what they did last night, so you captured a dog puma, and you put him in the bag!"

"Katara, dog puma's have absolu-"

"Look I'm just trying to look on the positive side okay! I was trying to act wise! Jesus Christ!"

"Who's Jesus?"

"Never mind that, we have to find a waterfall."

"Why do we need to find a water fall?" asked Aang

"So we can go swimming!"

And with that, Katara ran over to Aang, pretended to kiss him, then stole his pants and ran off.

"Hey my pants!" yelled Aang. "Come back here Katara!"

Aang started chasing Katara. He could see flashes of blue turn the corner, and then he emerged in a clearing. He found Katara standing in awww at the beautiful water fall that was in front of them. This water fall looked like the type that you see when you are stuck in the dessert and have a mirage. Sept this one was real. There where birds singing and the sound of rushing water and butterflies flying around everywhere. It was also very humid.

"Aang! Look at this place! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Katara.

"Almost as beautiful as you, Katara."

"Awww, how sweet!" said Katara. Last one inn's a bleeding hog-monkey!"

"Hey, no fair you got a head start!" Aang airbended himself and jumped high over Katara's head. He landed in the water with a splash.

"Awww, looks like I'm a bleeding hog-monkey." Said Katara.

"Well, you are the most beautiful bleeding hog monkey I have aver seen in my whole life!"

"Aang, honestly, how many bleeding hog monkeys have you ever seen?" she asked

"Well, I saw one today, and it was the most beautiful animal in the whole entire world."



"thanks, Aang."

"For what? I was talking about the one I saw earlier today when we were about to take off."

Katara looked hurt.

"I was joking Katara! You didn't actually believe me did you?"

"Well, you sounded really con-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips as soft as the clouds came crashing down on hers. Aang started to move his tongue along her own lips, begging for entrance. Katara decided she would get him back for his mean joke earlier. She didn't let him in. instead, she moved her mouth away and started to trail kisses up his nose.

Aang was seriously begging for entrance. He was sliding his tongue around Katara own lips and was silently asking her to let him into her mouth. When she didn't, it just made Aang want her more. She started trailing kisses up his nose, but he needed to taste her mouth again. Aang didn't think he could contain himself any longer.

She could feel Aang try to move his lips up to her mouth, but Katara was being evil, and she was going to make him suffer a little longer. If by suffering meant kissing him everywhere but his mouth, then so be it.

"Katara…." Aang trailed off again. He was actually asking her now.

"Mmmmmmmmm" was her reply

" Please…."

"Please what?" Katara was being a little monster! What kind of a person would do that? Let's keep reading.

"Please, I need you…." Katara had Aang literally begging.

"What do you want?" she asked, deciding to tease him even further.

"Please, I need to kiss you…."

Katara thought he had suffered enough. She opened her mouth and dived into Aang. She was now practically chocking him with her tongue in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmhmmmhmhmhmh.." Aang moaned.

After a while, they pulled away.

"Katara, please, never do that to me again." Aang begged.

"Well, I had to get you back somehow for your mean joke."

"Oh Jesus. I am never telling another joke in my life."

"Who the hell is Jesus, and why do we keep saying his name?"

"I don't know, it just seems like a good name to curse at."



The two were pressed closely against each other, wrapped in a giant ice cube that was floating around the small lake.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not tell the others about this place, okay?

"Sounds good to me!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Katara, did I tell you how beautiful you are yet?

"Yes, you have actually, about a hundred times today."

"Oh. You're beautiful."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Katara.

They stayed like that, floating in there giant ice cube for a while, about to dose off when Aang remembered the others.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We better get back. The others will probably be worrying, what with Zuko being so close and all."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But, let's just have another five more minutes, okay? I could spend an eternity here with you."

"Yeah, and I with you."

--5 minutes later--

"Okay, that's five minutes, time to go." Said Aang.

"Awww, but that was the quickest five minutes of my life!"

"Yeah, it was pretty quick, but I promise you we can come back here tomorrow, kay?"

"You promise?"

"Only if you promise not to torture me like you did today."

"Sorry, Aang, but I don't think I can keep that promise. I need to get you back somehow for being mean. Let's make a deal, anytime you do something mean, I will torture you. But all the other times, I'm all your's."

"That's good enough for me!" and they both had one more kiss before starting off to camp.

--back at camp--

"Sokka, I'm sure they are fine. Remember that Zuko cannot land on this island." Said kuie.

"I am not worried about them being okay or not, I am worrying about what they are doing!" shouted Sokka. He had been pacing up and down for a while now, worrying about what his sister and Aang were doing out in the forest all alone.



"Sokka, they are not stupid. And I am sure Aang doesn't want to have children any more than you want to be an uncle. And besides, I'm not even sure Aang knows about that kinda stuff, seeming though he is a monk and all…." Said Toph

"Oh, shit! I am going to have to give him the Talk!"

"No you're not Sokka, I may be a monk, but it doesn't mean I am ignorant." Said Aang who had just appeared from out of the forest

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sokka shot so high in the air one might have mistook him for an airbender "Aang! Where did you come from!?"

"From the forest. Chillaxe, Sokka, all we were doing was exploring the forest, Andeachothersmouths, and we found a great, Aang stopped himself, Hill, with a view."

"Wait, What did you just say?" all the while Toph had been pissing herself laughing at what Aang had said.

"I said we found a great hill with a view."

"no, before that, you said something really quickly."

"No I didn't."

Katara had joined in with Toph laughing at what Aang had said.

"If it was nothing, then why are those to about to die of laughter?" Sokka had adopted a very cold tone.

"Well, maybe they are both just happy today. Or maybe they finally got my joke from last night…."

"Aang, nobody starts laughing hysterically because they are happy and your joke was shit. So those options are crossed out. Now tell me that you really said." Sokka sounded colder by the minute.

" Well, if I tell you what I said you are not gonna like it."

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING SIAD FOR FUCK SAKE!" Sokka was now furious.

"Okay, okay what I said was-"Aang turned and ran in the other direction.

"AANG COME THE FUCK BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOURE FUCKING HEAD OF!"

"Sokka, calm down, I am sure Aang will tell you what he said when he feels ready." Said kuie.

"Yeah, or I could pry the information out of you two!" Sokka pointed at the two girls.

"Okay, Sokka I will tell you, but only if you promise not to get angry." Said Toph

" I promise." Said Sokka, who now looked relatively calm.

"Well, what he said was, 'all we were doing was exploring the forest and each other's mouths!" Toph burst out laughing.



"Okay, that's fine." Said Sokka, who looked completely fine.

"What?! You're not mad? At all?" asked a very confused Toph.

"Nope. I am completely fine with you guys doing that (he gestured at Katara) as long as it doesn't get to serious and as long as you don't do it too much around me. I already told you I was happy for you, so why would you think I would be mad?" he asked. There was genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Well, you got really angry at Aang before when he didn't tell you what he said, so we assumed that you thought it was about him and Katara."

"No, I was just really angry that he didn't tell me."

"Sokka, that was another very mature thing to do. I am sure you're father would be proud of you." Said kuie.

"Do you really mean that Sokka?" asked Aang, who had suddenly dropped down to the ground from a tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Sokka. He shot up into the air, but this time, he looked so much like an airbender Aang felt like his people where still around.

"Aang, must you sneak up on me like that?" asked Sokka when he came back down from his ascent.

"Sorry Sokka. I was just up ther listening to that whole conversation and I was curious."

"Well, yes Aang I do mean that." Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. "Just, take good care of her okay?"

"Sokka, Katara means more to me than air. Without her I could not live. I will guard her with my life."

"Good." Sokka was sounding happy again. "Now, who wants to go explore the island with me?" asked Sokka.

Katara and Aang looked at each other.

"Umm, you shouldn't go out ther Sokka!" yelled Aang.

"Why not?"

Katara decided to take over. "Because there is a bleeding hog-monkey out ther that is badly injured and is bleeding everywhere and attacking anyone in sight."

"Oh." Sokka looked suspiciously at the two. "I guess I better not go out there then. Besides, it is getting late, I think I am going to hit the hay."

"Me too." Toph faked a cough. "Cough cough. I no! I think my cold is coming back! I better sleep with you tonight, Sokka."

"Sure Toph, come on in."

"Okay. Night guys, I am going to bed as well."



"Me to. But I don't have to fake a cough to sleep with you, do I Aang?"

"Of course not."

Toph blushed. "Okay, guys, stop making fun of me and go to bed!" yelled Toph. And with that, she ran into Sokka's tent.

"okay then. Night kuie!" said both Aang and Katara.

"Good night kids. Have a good sleep."

The pair walked in to their tent and got ready for bed. Katara undid her hair and Aang took his shirt off. They crawled into Katara's sleeping bag and Katara started to trace Aang's arrows. Aang shuddered at her touch.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No Katara, everything is fine. It's just you're touch against my arrows, they are really sensitive, it's the best feeling in the world. I don't want you to stop."

"Oh yeah, you say that's the best feeling in the world, but you just wait till we are a bit older….."

"Katara! Let's just keep to you stroking my arrows, okay?"

"Okay, but we should probably get some sleep." She was still running her fingernails over his tattoos.

"But I don't want you to stop……" Aang's eye lids where drooping shut.

"Aang, I can see how tired you are! Look at your eyes! Common, we need rest."

"Just five more minutes…. I could stay here with eternity with you."

"Yes, and I with you. Okay five more minutes." Katara kept tracing his arrows with her fingernails. Every 10 seconds or so Aang would shudder or moan. Finally, the shuddering stopped and he was asleep. Katara wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep.

--

**So waddaya think?** **I just wrote this whole thing on one time! It usually takes me a week to finish a chapter, but I was at me nana's with nothing to do so I thought, hey, why not try and write a whole chapter now? So I did. P.s you guys need to vote! I got one vote so far, but if I don't get any more, Suki dies and it becomes sokkaxToph.**


	5. the paralysis of love

**Many thanks to H2P2 for helping me name this chapter. What, a legend. I am dedicating this chapter to him because he was in the right place at the right time. Who agrees with me that on not one of the shows you see anybody with an afro? Anyway, let's read on!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What are we gonna do with this?" Katara asked herself. She was running her fingers through Aang's newly grown hair.

"Why did you even grow hair anyway, twinkle toes?" inquired Toph.

"I don't know really. I guess it was just to see how it would be like."

"Well, judging by the way it is growing now, I think it is going to turn into an afro." Said Katara.

"Ahahaha! Cool! I will be the first avatar with an afro!" laughed Aang.

"Aang, you will be the first of a lot of things if you grow an afro." Said Katara. "I don't know why, but on all our travels I have not seen one person with an afro. It's freaky."

"Yeah, it is a bit weird. Okay! I will be the first person in avatar land to have an afro!"

"What's avatar land?" asked Toph "It better not be like Disney land!"

"I don't know what avatar land is, but for some reason, I feel like ther is another universe out ther and they are watching us for their own entertainment……."

"Aang, you are the weirdest person I have ever met." Exclaimed Sokka.

"Yeah, well, you have never met jinjoo."

"Whose jinjoo?" asked Katara.

"Oh, just a kid from the air temple."

"Yeah, you are the weirdest person I have ever met. There is a difference between having weird people that I have never met and weird people that I have met." Argued Sokka.

"Enough about weird people! Exclaimed kuie, "We need to go and find Some food."

"Me and Katara will go!" said Aang. Won't we Katara?"

"Yeah, sure Aang." Said Katara "I'll come."

"Great! Let's go!"

----------------------------------------back at their own little waterfall place-------------------------------------------

"Look! This place has everything!" yelled Katara.

"I know! And these fruits are delicious!" Aang and Katara had returned to ther waterfall and had stumbled across some very sweet fruits.

"I don't even know what these are, but they taste good as!"

Katara went to take another fruit and then stopped.

"Aang, I can't move my arm." Said Katara

"Wha- ono! I can't move my legs! Aang fell over and landed on a pile of soft ferns.

"Whoa! Katara also lost control of her legs and landed on top of Aang. "Hi Aang."

"Hey Katara. So, we are stuck like this, you on top of me, for you knows how long, with the only thing we can move being our heads and mouth. What is there to do?" Aang's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I think I can think of something…."

They both started having a massive kiss session, bucept this time, Aang decided to be a bitch. Katara started to deepen the kiss into Aang's mouth, and Aang pulled away. He started trailing kisses along her neck and ear.

"Aang…….." Katara called Aang's name. She didn't moan it, she just said it in a sing song voice.

Aang just replied with a muffled, "Mmmmmmmmm" and kept on kissing her everywhere but here mouth.

"I know you want to kiss me……" Katara was still using her singsong voice.

"Mmmmmmmmm……" Aang wasn't going to cave.

"common Aang, don't you miss the taste of my lips….." Katara had started to sound like the red dragon out of Zuko's vision. Sept it was her own voice instead of Azula's.

" Mmmmmmmmmhmmmmm…." Aang was getting desperate. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"common Aang, even the avatar can't hold out forever….." Katara whispered that into his ear in a very seductive tone that Aang couldn't resist. He caved. Aang moved to Katara's mouth so fast it was like he was air bending his face.

----------------------------------------------------three hours later-----------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit Aang! Where did you learn to do that?" asked Katara.

"I dunno. I guess I just kinda, did it." Katara didn't look to amused

"Aang, that's your answer to everything isn't it?" asked Katara. "But seriously though, that felt sooo good. You should do that more often."

"Okay, Katara. I will do that when you are a good girl."

"Hey, don't you steel my line!"

"It's not you're line! I'm sure someone else used it before you did."

"Anyway, how much longer do you think it will take for the paralysis to wear off?"

"I hope it is not to much longer. Although I love being here with you, we need to get back to camp."

"Well, it doesn't look like it will wear off any time soon because my arms are still completely paralysed. I just hope Zuko really can't get on this island or we are screwed"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the water tribe peasant and the avatar."

"Oh shit! Was that Zuko?" asked Katara

"I don't know, but it sure did sound like him!" replied Aang.

"Yes, it was Zuko, and I will be taking you two back with me now…."

"Hey, wait, that sounds awfully like Sokka….." said Katara.

"Oh for fuck sake it is Sokka. Look, he's right over there behind that bush. I know! Let's pretend that we think it really is Zuko so we can hurt him when he jumps out."

"Yeah, kay!"

"Ono! It's Zuko! What are we going to do!?!?!?" yelled Katara who was being overly dramatic and was using a very girly voice.

"I'll save you Katara!" Aang tried to make his voice go as low as possible and tried to sound like a hero.

"Hey, Aang" Katara whispered. "I think my feeling is coming back, Yes! I can move again!"

"Oh. Well I am still paralysed. So when Sokka comes out laughing hit him in the face with a water whip."

"Okay"

Sokka came out from behind the bush laughing his head off. He walked over to the two and was about to talk before Katara got him with a water whip right between the eyes.

"Ahhhh! Katara! It's only me!"

"Yeah, I know, but I still wanted to attack you."

"Awww man! And you call me tight." Complained Sokka. "And what where you guys doing out here all on your own on top of each other anyway?"

"Well, you see, we came to this place to find food because yesterday when we came he-"

"Wait, you came here before? Why didn't you tell us about this place? It's amazing!"

"Well, me and Aang didn't want you guys to know about this place. We wanted it to be our special place."

"Well, okay, I won't tell the others about it then."

"Really Sokka? Thank you!"

Katara ran over to him and hugged him. All the while, Aang was still paralysed on the ground.

"Hey, guys? A little help?"

"Oh, Sorry Aang."

"Why is Aang on the ground?"

"Well, you see, when we came out here, we saw some fruits. So we decided to come back here today and get them." Started Katara.

"Right….."

"So we came back here and started picking them up. But we decided to have a few. So we were eating them and suddenly we were paralysed and we couldn't move. And I fell on top of Aang."

"Right….. so what have we learned today?"

To not go eating random fruits we find in the trees?" Said Aang

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh! Sokka! You can't talk! What about in the dessert with the cactus juice and the vulture-bee honey?" asked Katara

"Well, Katara, I have learned my lesson and I hope you have learned yours too."

"Yeah, but it wasn't really a bad thing that we were stuck on top of each other….." Aang trailed off

"Yes, I'm sure you two had fun. Now we need to get you back to camp so the cock-mosquitoes don't eat you alive." (No, it does not mean they are mosquito's that eat people's cocks, they are a cross between a cockroach and a mosquito! Idiot…..)

------------------------------------------------back at camp--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, Sokka put him in my tent." Said Katara.

"Why are you carrying twinkle toes?" asked Toph.

"Because he got paralysed by some random fruits." Explained Sokka.

"Where the fruits big and pink with yellow spot's on them?" asked kuie

"Yeah, they were." Said Aang.

"Okay, I know how to fix him." Said kuie. "Katara, I'm sure he would want you to do this, so come over here and listen."

--------------------------------------------in Katara's Tent---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Aang, we need to get your shirt off." Said Katara to Aang.

"Okay, well, seeming though I can't do that, looks like it's your job."

"Yes, I know."

Katara crawled over to Aang and took off his shirt.

"Wow, Aang, you are really starting to get some muscle on you." complimented Katara.

"Thanks Katara! I think it's the earthbending lessons, toph runs me so hard…."

"Anyway, I need to roll you onto you're back."

"Mkay."

Katara rolled Aang onto his back.

"Now, kuie said that I need to massage you're shoulder blades and your forearms."

Katara started massaging Aang's shoulder blades.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Aang moaned. "I am starting to get some feeling back."

"Good."

Katara moved up to his arms and started rolling her hands along his forearm.

"Katara, did I ever tell you how soft you're hands are?"

"No, you just keep telling me how beautiful I am."

"Oh. Your hands are really soft. And you are beautiful"

"Thank you Aang."

"Hey, I can move my arms!" yelled Aang.

"Good. We've got the top half of your body working. Now we need the bottom half to kick into gear as well."

"Okay, do you need to roll me over or anything?"

"No, all I need to do is massage you're….. behind….."

"Oh. Okay then!" Aang sounded happy.

"Don't look so cheery about it!" Said Katara in a play full tone.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I am very sad that you have to massage my ass?"

"Oh just shut up!"

Katara moved her hands over to Aang's bum. She hovered over for a moment hesitantly, but then started to rub. Gradually, she got faster and faster.

Aang started to moan. "Ohhhhhhh, Katara. that feels even better than you stroking my arrows!"

"Wait, if you can feel it, that means you're not paralysed anymore! She said.

"Ahahaha, yeah, funny about that….."

"Aang! If you wanted me to keep going, all you had to do was ask."

"Are you serious? Okay, Katara, I want you to keep going."

"Ah ah ah! Say please."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeese? " he whined.

"That's better."

Katara started to rub Aang's backside again. She moved all around his thighs and up his back.

"Okay, now it's my turn to do you!"

"Wh-"

Before she could react, Aang had flipped Katara over on to her stomach and was rubbing her ass.

"Aa- oooooooooh, that does feel good."

"I told you so!"

Aang started to move his hands around Katara's leg and up her back and around her thigh's. before long Aang got to the middle of her legs.

"Aa- ohmhmhmhmhmhm…. Aang, asssss gooooooooooooooood as thattttttttt feeeeeeeeeeeeeeels oooooooooooh, iiiii dooon't thiiiiiink youuuuu shoooooould beeeeeeee dowwwwwwwwwn therrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre ohmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhmmhhm!"

"But, why not Katara? It makes you feel good doesn't it?"

"Yesssss!" Aang was speeding up his rubbing process. "Aaaaaaang!" Katara turned around and looked at him. "as much as I do like that feeling, and I do like it, I just think we are too young to be doing that."

"Yeah, I guess your right. But I can still kiss you though, can't I?"

"Of, course you can Aang. Just, not right now, that really took it out of me."

"But you where just lying there!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, but trust me, it is a lot more tiring to be on the receiving end."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Hey, we never brought any food Back did we?"

"Heh, your right, we didn't"

"Well, we should probably go and get some, I am feeling a bit hungry myself."

-----------------------------------------------outside ther tent----------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked out of ther tent to see Toph lying on Appa, kuie trying to get some burs out of Basco, Momo, eating the burs out of Basco, and Sokka whittling with his machete.

"You two have fun?" asked Toph

"What do you mean?" asked Katara

"Oh, come now sugar queen, I could feel what you were doing from a mile away!"

The pair blushed furiously.

"I hope you two didn't do anything too serious." Sokka eyed the pair closely.

"Not at all, Sokka! All we were doing was fucking." Exclaimed Katara.

"WHAT?" screamed Sokka

"Chillaxe, snoozles, she's joking."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"Sokka, what are you whittling?" asked Aang

"Oh, this? I m whittling a wooden boomerang."

"A wooden boomerang?" asked Aang.

"That's right, a wooden boomerang."

"Well, good luck with that. Me and Katara are going to go get some food."

"Already taken care of." Said Toph.

"By who?" asked Katara

"By god!" boomed a massively load voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"What then fuck was that!?!?!?!!" yelled everybody

"I don't know" answered Sokka, "But the food had already been taken care of by Momo."

"Awww, thanks Momo!" yelled Aang.

At hearing his name, Momo ran up to Aang and hid in his afro.

"Wao!" yelled Aang, "That feels weird."

"Yeah it looks weird as well. A little monk going round with a giant afro. That has a tale." Said Sokka.

"Hey, how'd your hair get so big anyway?" asked Katara who was running her fingers through it. "Just this morning you hardly had any hair at all."

"Well, maybe that just the way the airbender's hair grew? That would explain why we were forbidden from having it. Katara! Don't stop." Katara had stopped running her fingers through his hair.

"Alright then. Come over and sit by the fire that has just somehow magically appeared out of nowhere."

They walked over and sat by the fire. Katara was behind Aang and Aang was in front of Katara. Obviously. Katara started stroking Aang's scalp again.

"Aang, do you know how pathetic you look when you beg Katara for something?" asked Sokka.

"yes I do thank you very much!"

"Awww, Sokka, I think he looks cute when he does that." Said Katara

"Yeah, well I reckon you two should just stop talking." Added Toph. "You have been going forever!"

"yeah, well maybe that's because we like to talk!" Katara had started yelling now

Aang turned around quickly and locked lips with Katara to calm her down.

Katara was fuming! How dare Toph speak to her like that? She was about to start yelling again when the pair of lips she loves so much locked with hers. That calmed her down.

After a time, they broke the kiss and Aang went to go get some food for Katara and himself.

"Thanks Aang." Katara thanked Aang when he brought her a mango.

"Your welcome."

-----------------------------------------------------------the next day----------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhh! I can't breathe! Katara said to herself.

" see! I told you I could get her up if I kissed her!" told Aang to Sokka.

"Aang, you didn't wake me up by kissing me, you woke me up by starving me of oxygen." Said Katara

"Oh. Sorry!" Aang had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"ahahahahhaha! Toph laughed. "You have to go back twenty spaces!"

"Drat!" exclaimed Kuie. "I am no good at this game."

"No your not!" Toph laughed again.

"who's winning?" asked Aang.

"Well, kuie was, but now he is losing by fifteen!" Toph laughed again!

"Why are you in such a happy mood today?" asked Katara.

"What? Can't I be happy?" Toph asked

"no no, you can be happy, I was just asking why.

"hey Katara! I just got another great idea!" shouted Aang.

"What?" she asked.

"Stay right where you are."

Aang studied Katara carefully and then made an air scooter. He hopped on and then zoomed over to Katara and picked her up.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yelled Katara.

Aang sped up his air scooter and whirled around in circles around the camp. Before long, a tornado was about to be created.

"Aang!" screamed Sokka. "Stop! You are gonna create a tornado!"

"Okay!" yelled Aang. He didn't stop though, he just zoomed off in to the bushes with Katara in his arm.

"Aang! Where are we going?" she shouted.

"Guess!" he cried.

--------------------------------at the place that you should have guessed were is------------------------------------

Aang was still on his air scooter. He scooted over to the lake and was about to go into it.

"Aang! Look out! The lake!" but it was too late.

"Oh, you mean this lake?"they were still on the air scooter, except they were hovering over the lake.

"Aang! Did you know we would do this?"

"Do you want the truth or what you want to hear?" he asked

"The truth."

"I had no clue what would happen." Aang landed back on the shoreline and put Katara down.

"Wow Aang! That was fun! We should do that more often."

"Sure! Anytime you want to, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Okay. Wow! Look at the sunset!" exclaimed Katara.

"You say wow a lot don't you? And yes, I did bring you here so we could watch the sunset."

"It's beautiful." Said Katara.

"Yeah, you are."

"Aang, I was talking about the sunset!"

"Yes, and I was talking about you."

"Aang!" she said in a play full voice before jumping on top of him.

They started to kiss again. This time, no one was being a bitch. They were to tired. All they wanted to do was be in each others mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------in the rock tent that Aang had made them back at camp at night at 10.00pm and they had played a game of eagle snakes and ladders and there was a little spider fly that kept attacking them and a big hog monkey that had just jumped out of the trees and tried to attack them but Sokka fended it off with his wooden boomerang that actually worked and you thought he was crazy but you shouldn't bag Sokka because he is really cool and in all the other stories I'v read he has been to overly protective and tight and he is really mean to his sister and Aang for being together but in the show he looks alright with it because on the cave of the two lovers episode when the hippies are walking away Aang and Katara both blush and look at each other and smile and then in the background Sokka has a smug look on his face so therefore that indicates that he is okay with Katara and Aang being in a relationship and in everybody elses stories except a select few they are all like Sokka doesn't like the relationship between the two and he is being really tight about it. Holy shit. Try saying that in one breath!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was on top of Aang, running her fingers across his scalp again.

"Katara, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Aang asked

"yes you have actually."

"Well, I think I need to tell you again. I love you more than the stars and the moon and the air and the ocean and the planets and the animals and everything else in this world."

"Wow. That's a lot of love."

"And it's still not enough."

"Yeah, it's never enough is it?"

"Hey Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"I especially love you more than that fucking spider fly that keeps trying to eat me!"

And with that, Aang killed the spider fly and they both fell asleep with blood splattered on ther faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I agree with you. They are both way ****to**** young to be doing that! That's why I stopped them. Fucking hell! I am too young to be writing about that! But who's gonna stop me! Mwahahahah! But seriously, if my mum read this story I would be grounded for like, a year. Let's hope I don't get grounded cus' otherwise you won't get to read my story!**** Oh and by the way, I know that the day that just went by, the ones were Aang woke Katara up by kissing her, went really really fast. It was like morning and then sunset straight away.**


	6. suvbtitles!

**Hey guys. This chapter is spost to be really funny. Tell me if it is. If there is any ****Iraqi's**** out there, I don't mean offend**** to you. You guys are cool! Sept when you're trying to blow us up…….. ****so**** what did you think of the resent chapter? Well you can tell me in the review for this chapter that you do.**** This chappy is dedicated to zutara-is-evil-kataang-rules. Just because she gave me some hot chocolate by using telepathy. **

**Disclaimer: ****if I owned a****:tla****, I wouldn't be writing a ****disclaimer**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww" screamed Sokka as he saw Aang and Katara emerge from there tent.

"What?" asked Aang.

"You've got, red! All over your, face!"

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, last night there was a spider fly in our tent and I killed it and blood splattered everywhere."

"Well, didn't it occur to you to rub the blood off your face before you went to sleep?" asked Sokka

"No, not really. We were both tired and wanted to get to sleep." Stated Aang

"What! So you're excuse for not wiping red spider fly blood off your face was that you were tired?"

"Yep!" shouted Aang

"Okay." Sokka said coolly. "But it is going to be a chore getting that off." He added

"Don't worry, we can help each other out!" shouted Aang. "Right Katara?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Wait, go were exactly?" asked Toph.

"Well, to the ummm…" Aang stuttered

Sokka decided to help him out. "They are going to a stream they found yesterday when they were searching for food."

"Wait, you found a stream?" asked Toph. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, we didn't think it that important." Sokka replied "I wouldn't even call it a stream myself."

"Okay fine. But if you find anything bigger come and tell us."

Katara mouthed a silent thank you to her brother and they were off.

---------------------------------------------a couple hours of pashing and face cleaning later. What? I'm not gonna bother writing about it! Use your imagination.-----------------------------------------------

"Aang! I just got dry!" yelled Katara as Aang splashed her.

"Yeah, well you can get dry again!" yelled Aang. "Remember that you can just pull the water off using waterbending."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Katara pulled the water off herself. "Wao! That feels weird."

"I told you." Said Aang "We should probably get back. I have a sneaking suspicion that there is something important going on.

----------------------------------------back at camp. This is just easier than writing about them walking back to camp! Jesus Christ! I am lazy, okay?-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, who's this?" asked Aang as he arrived back at camp to be greeted by a guy with a white hood and white robe.

"It's a messenger from Zuko's ship." Replied Sokka.

"Wait, how did he get on the island?" asked Aang.

"Well, we don't know, but we don't want to make things complicated by making up some crazy excuse as to why he can come on the island and not anybody else."

"well, let's hear what he has to say." Said Aang. "Okay, messanger guy, tell us the message that you sent for us to hear from Zuko and his ship that you bought the message from because it is you're job to bring messages to us from Zuko with a message that is hopefully an important message because if it wasn't there would be no point in him sending a message guy here to give us a message from Zuko to us. Go ahead and tell us the message." Aang was panting.

(**A/****N ** Just imagine this guy has an Iraqi accent and a deep voice)

"Alvrite my mevvsage ivs abouvt thve, thve… hvey, whvat are thvose?"

(Alright my message is about the, the… hey, what are those?)

"What are what?" asked everybody

"Thvose livvtle worvds uvendver nveeth mvy spveech?"

( Those little words underneath my speech?)

"Ahh, there nothing. Continue with your message" said Sokka.

"mvy mevvsage ivs frovm privnce zuvko….. arve they suvbtitles?"

(My message is from prince Zuko….. are they subtitles?)

"No, there not subtitles. Carry on." Urged Aang.

"Wvait svay somthving avgain!."

(Wait say something again!)

"Why?"

"Lvook! Yvou dvon't hvave suvbtitles! Wvy dvo I have suvbtitles?"

(Look! You don't have subtitles! Why do I have subtitles?)

"Ummm…. I don't know?" offered Aang.

"Ivs ivt bevcuase of mvy evnglish? Whvat's wrvong wivth mvy evnglish? I stuvdied evnglish fvor thrvee yearvs bevfore comving over hvere!"

(Is it because of my English? What's wrong with my English? I studied English for three years before coming over here!)

"No, no, you're English is fine." Said Aang.

"Thven wvy dvo I hvave suvbtitles avnd yvou dovnt?"

(Then why do I have subtitles and you don't?)

Umm, because, for publicity reasons?" Aang had no clue.

"ooove! Lvooke avt mve! Iv spveak prevect evnglish avnd I dovn't have suvbtitles!" the message guy was running around the back of Aang and waving his arms.

(ooo! Look at me! I speak perfect English and I don't have subtitles!)

"Yes, your English is fine, just tell us the Fucking message!" Aang was getting furious.

"nvooo! Wvy dovn't yvoo gvet sovmone whvo doevsn't nveed suvbtitles tvo tvell yvou thve mevssage! Iv bvet yvou cavn't even uvderstand mve!"

(No! why don't you get someone else who doesn't need subtitles to tell you the message! I bet you can't even understand me!)

"Well, I could if I could read the subtitles…" said Toph

"Svee! Thve little blivnd gvirl evgen svays ivt's trvu! Wvell fvine thven! I wvon't tvell yvou thve svuper tvop svectret mevssage! Lvet's svee if thve suvbtitles wvill tvell yvou!" and with that, the crazy Iraqi message guy ran off into the woods.

(See! The little blind girl even says it's true! Well fine then! I won't tell you the super secret message! Let's see if the subtitles will tell you!)

"Well, that was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me!" said Toph.

"Yes, well, he was from Iraq, so it was understandable that he got offended by the subtitles that somehow magically appeared from nowhere." Said kuie

"Yeah, but now we don't know what the message is!" yelled Aang.

"Calmolotion Aang." Said kuie. "I'm sure that if it was that important Zuko will send another message guy. Hopefully one that doesn't need subtitles."

"Yeah, you're right." Replied Aang. "Sept I still don't know why Zuko would have an Iraqi messenger."

"I don't think any of us would want to know or ever find out." Said Sokka.

"I just have one question though." Added Toph. "What's Iraq?"

-----------------------------------------------------------the next day----------------------------------------------------------

Aang was running through a field of panda lilies towards Katara. There was a beautiful warm breeze and the sun was shining just bright. Aang ran further toward Katara and she started calling out his name.

"Aang……..Aang…….Aang! wake up!" Katara screamed.

"Wha? Who? When?" after a few seconds he got his bearings. "Oh, Katara it's just you."

"Waddaya mean, just me?" asked Katara

"What! No, I didn't me-" Aang was cut off

"It's okay Aang, I was joking." Joked Katara.

"Yeah, I knew that." Said Aang. "Why did you wake me?"

"Well, Zuko has sent another message. Except this time it was a note from a messenger hawk."

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go read it then, shall we?" he inquired

"Of course"

-------------------------------------------------outside the tent-------------------------------------------

"Alright, you're here. I'll read the message out loud." Said Sokka

_To the avatar and companions,_

_I, prince Zuko of the fire nation, would like to make a deal with you. I have seen the error of my ways in helping Azula, and I feel terribly ashamed in doing so. Therefore I would like to travel with you and help rescue my __uncle,__ no doubt this is where you are going__ in exchange, __I__ will teach the avatar all the firebending that I know until we reach Iroh. There is no way I can prove my trust to you, and you are probably thinking that this is I trick to lure you out of hiding. All I can do is beg for forgiveness, and please make your decision quick, as Azula is chasing me and she will have no trouble accessing the island. She will destroy the rocks with lightning._

_Sincerely, prince Zuko of the fire nation._

"So, who votes we completely ignore this letter?" asked Sokka.

"Me" said Katara.

"Guys, we can't just completely ignore this letter. It will still be a while before we do get to Iroh, and I need to learn firebending as soon as possible!" said Aang "And besides, what if Azula really is coming? What do we do then?"

"Yes, I agree, but what do we do if Zuko captures us? Which he is probably aiming to do seeming though he shot fireballs at us when we were trying to leave the first time!" yelled Sokka.

"Well, maybe he thought we wouldn't listen if he didn't shoot us down?" offered Aang

"Always the optimist."

"Okay, we have two votes to not go to Zuko, and one vote to go to Zuko." Added Katara. "That just leaves Toph and kuie to vote."

"Well, I vote we go to Zuko. If he gives us any trouble, I'll metal bend his ass!" shouted Toph.

"Metal bending?" asked Aang.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you , but I can metal bend now."

"How?!?!?!" demanded Katara and Aang.

"Well, turns out metal are just really purified earth. So while I was trapped in a metal box I felt out the earth in the metal and I could bend it."

"Wow! That's amazing! You gotta teach me that!" exclaimed Aang.

"Sorry, tinkle toes, but I think I am the only earth bender alive that is capable of doing that seeming though I can 'see' the earth in the metal."

"Damn….. so, that's two votes to go, and two votes to not go. That just leaves kuie to vote." Said Aang. "Kuie, what do you chose?"

"Well, sorry to you two (He gestured towards Katara and Sokka) but I'm gonna have to go with the avatar on this one." Kuie sounded remorseful

"yeah! We get to go kick Zuko's but!" yelled Toph.

"No, we don't." said Aang. "We will get to kick his but if it is a trick, but otherwise we need to just try to get along."

"Awww. Man…" whined Toph.

"Alright, let's get our stuff packed." Said Sokka. "We should leave as quick as possible if Azula is actually coming."

-----------------------Once they had all packed their stuff on Appa---------------------------------------------------

"Look, there's his ship" Sokka pointed to the water. "Let's slowly descend and everybody be wary."

The gang ascended and landed on Zuko's ship. When they landed, Zuko was standing there with two other armed guards.

"Avatar! I'm glad you made a quick decision. Azula is chasing after us and will be here in a couple of day." Said Zuko.

"Nobody say anything!" said Sokka. Katara completely ignored him.

"You traitor! You almost killed Aang! How could you do such a thing! I thought you had changed!!!" she was furious. Once again, Aang did the only thing he could think of to calm her down. He locked lips with hers.

"How dare you ev-oomph!" Katara tensed up but then melted into the kiss when she realized what was happening.

"Uhh, guys? Can you please not do that in the face of the enemy?" asked Sokka.

"Sorry Sokka, it was the only thing I could think of to get her to calm down."

"Congratulations avatar!" congratulated Zuko. "She is very pretty."

"Hey! Yelled Sokka and Aang. "Don't you talk about my sister/girlfriend like that!" they both yelled.

"Aang, Sokka, he was just trying to be nice." Said Katara

"Well, we don't fully trust him yet!" yelled Sokka. "He is not allowed to be nice!"

"Why not?" kuie asked

"Because he is never nice! There's something I don't trust about you…." He gestured to Zuko

"Well, that's fine, but I think we should leave immediately if we want to get a head start on Azula." Zuko suggested.

"Alright, fine. Climb aboard." Sokka sighed

Zuko climbed on and sat in a corner. Aang was resting his head on Katara's lap who was sitting in the opposite corner of Zuko and Sokka was flying Appa. Katara was running her fingers through Aang's afro. Kuie was sitting in the other corner and was petting Basco. Momo was sitting on sokka's shoulders and toph had fallen off.

"Thank you for trusting me. I won't let you down." Zuko stated.

"You better not let us down twice!" yelled Katara.

Toph had just jumped back on Appa using her earthbending.

"Look, I really am truly sorry for what I did. It's just, after so long I thought the opportunity had opened up to earn my father's love. But I've realised, ozia will never be my father. I've had my father with me all along. It just took me this long to figure it out."

"Oh. I know the feeling. Of not having a father for so long…" Sokka trailed off.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?" asked Aang

"Well, I do mind you asking but……… seem though you took me under you're wing, I should tell you. It all started when…

---------------Zuko retells story of scar. Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard it?-------------------------------

"…….and that's how it happened." Zuko finished.

"What an awful awful man!" shouted Katara? "Who would do that to their own son?" she asked to no one in particular.

"The fire lord." Said Zuko in a bitter tone.

"Yeah, well were gonna kick the fire lord's but!" yelled Toph before falling off again.

"yes, we are but first, we need to rescue Iroh so Aang can have a real master as a firebending teacher." Said Katara. "No offense, Zuko."

"Non taken."

Toph jumped back up again. "That's it." She said before going over to Sokka and clinging onto his arm.

"Hey toph." Said Sokka. "What's up?"

"Well, I just fell off twice so I want to hold onto something, and well, you know you were the only one not doing something besides Zuko so I thoug-" she was cut off.

"that's fine toph. Anytime you need an arm to cling on, mine might be free." He reassured.

"Thanks Sokka."

--------------------------------------------------------back with the rest--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys? You do know were going I the wrong direction, don't you?" asked Zuko.

"No were not. We are going to Kyoshi island to get help from a magical spirit being"

"Oh." Was all Zuko could think to say.

"Yeah, oh. Don't ask me to tell you about it. That's kuie's job now."

Zuko crawled over to kuie and asked him about the spirit. Kuie started explaining.

-------------------------------5 minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that's gotta be one power full spirit." Said Zuko.

"Yeah, that's why we're going to get it's help." Said Aang.

"Oh." Zuko's eyes lingered on Aang's hair for a minute before asking, "Hey, avatar, if you don't ,mind me asking, how the hell did you grow an afro that big in that short amount of time???"

"Well, none of us are entirely sure, but we think it's because the air monks grew hair really quickly." Replied Aang.

"Oh." Was once again his reply.

" You sure do say oh a lot dontya red?" said Toph.

"What!? Why am I called red now?" asked Zuko.

"She gives everyone a nickname. You should feel proud." Said Sokka.

"How am I supposed to feel proud of 'red'?" he asked.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least it's not twinkle toes, or sugar queen, or snoozles, or meathead, or sweetness….." Aang trailed off.

"Yeah, those names suck." Said Zuko. "Anyway, what favour do you have planned out to do for the spirit hawk thingy?"

"Well, were still getting around to that….." replied Sokka.

"What! Were about half an hour away from Kyoshi and you haven't even thought up a favour yet!?!?!" Zuko was using one of those whispery shouty tones.

"You pretty much just put the dog puma in the bag." Said Sokka.

"What?!?!" said a very confused Zuko.

"Sokka, don't start with that." Said Katara. "Trust me; it doesn't make you sound wise."

"Whatever. Anyway, yes, that's pretty much it."

"So, shouldn't we be thinking up something now?" asked Zuko.

"Probably." Said everyone. "But were too tired." Said Sokka. "And hungry" added Toph. "And horny." Added Aang.

Everyone stared wide eyed at him. "Oh, shit. Did I just say that out loud? God I'm a dick head……" he trailed off.

"Anyway, what were feeling isn't important. The important thing is that we have reached Kyoshi island!" said Sokka.

"finally!" yelled toph as they touched down. She landed on the ground and started kissing it. "I can see!" she yelled.

Everybody else piled off and stretched ther legs. In a couple of seconds the crowed had piled round them and were staring. The foaming mouth guy was there, of course. But everybody stopped when they saw Zuko get off.

"You!" shouted the fat guy with a beard "What are you doing here!"

"Chillaxe!" shouted Sokka. "He's with us now."

"But, he tried to burn down our village!" the town leader shouted.

"Yes, he did, but he's a changed man now. He deeply regrets trying to burn down your village. He is joining us on our quest to defeat the fire lord."

"Well, alright, as long as you keep a close eye on him." The fat leader dude eyed him suspiciously. "Come with me. I'll show you to your rooms."

The gang followed him through the town of Kyoshi. Aang and Katara were holding hands and walking together through the tall grass that just so happened to be in ther path. When they reached the guests rooms they turned around and thanked the fat man before he walked off. Just as he walked out the door Sokka followed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sokka asked the leader guy.

"Of course Sokka"

"Well, I was just wondering, is Suki around?"

"Sokka, unfortunately, no she's not. Although she did return a couple of weeks ago with very big burns."

"Yes! She's alive!" shouted Sokka.

"Yes, but Sokka, I must warn you, she seems to have gotten a boyfriend." With that the old fat leader guy with the beard turned and walked off.

"Suki had a boyfriend? That's, not me!" Sokka thought at himself. Nooo! How could she do this to me! I no! I'll get her back. I'll fall into a relationship with Toph!

"_Yeah, but wouldn't you just be using her for your own personal gain?" _said sokka's little annoying voice in his head that sounded a lot like Katara.

"No! I like Toph! And besides, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her, right?" he asked his voice.

_"__L__ook out mate, you are about to hurt a lot of feelings here." _

"Yeah, well, with luck, I might fall in love with Toph more than Suki and then it will be over with without any more hurt feelings."

_"So you like Toph now? Good choice. I'd prefer Toph over Suki anyway."_

"Yeah, but you don't get to decide. You're in my head."

_"Yeah whatever."_

-------------------------------------------in Aang and Katara's room-------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what the guy who's name I don't remember told Sokka." Katara wondered out loud.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to brace ourselves for the worst." Just as Aang said that, they heard loud booming sounds that could be no other than Sokka being angry. Katara ran out to comfort him.

"Sokka! Stop booming around! It wasn't Suki's fault that she died!" yelled Katara.

"Katara! She's not dead!" shouted Sokka, who was still booming around.

Katara was very confused. "Then why are you angry??" she asked.

"Well, apparently, she has a boyfriend!" and with that, Sokka ran off to the room Toph and himself shared.

"What's up your ass?" Toph asked

"Well, apparently, Suki has a boyfriend!"

Toph was trying incredibly hard not to let out a yelp of triumph.

"Awww, Sokka, that's horrible." Toph went over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Toph." Sokka pondered his own question in his head before asking, "Hey, Toph? I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my bed tonight. Y'know, like, with me? Seem though it's so could and all…"

Toph was trying to act cool. "Yep. Sure. Sokka." Se said with great difficulty.

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------kuie and Basco. Well I haven't ever done them going to sleep have i?--------------------------------------------

"Well, Basco, what do you think of this island? It's the first small town that we've been to."

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" roared Basco.

"Yes, agree. And isn't it sad that Sokka has lost that Kyoshi warrior to another man?"

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Baco, you are so wise sometimes." Kuie gave Basco one last pat. "Goodnight Basco! Sleep tight! Eat the bed bugs!"

And with that said, they did not fall asleep in each other's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So my ****good friends, what did you think? Awww, ****you're**** so kind. Answers to questions you might have: I have no clue as to how Toph could see what colour Zuko's scar was.**** Toph could jump so high cus' she attached rock to her feet and she flew up. And I have no idea how the Iraqi could see the subtitles. It was funny though, right? Any who, review the story and name the next chapter!**


	7. One lone tree

**So my homies?**** Is this how it is? No reviews? Nah, I'm just ****joshin****' ya. But seriously though, and I am directing this too all the anonymous people who are reading this right now, review! Even if you just put one word saying, good, or bad, r okay or whatever I don't care just review!**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Mike nor Brian. Therefore, I do not own avatar the last airbender.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own Lano and Woodley. They own themselves. ****If you know who they are, good for you.**** If you don't, then I'm not going to tell you because you would ask who they are.**

"Wow, look at this!" said Katara who had just picked up the mail.

"What is it?" asked a curios Aang.

"It says that they are having a festival! Tonight! At the centre of town in front of the Kyoshi statue." Relied Katara.

Just as Katara finished saying this Zuko walked in from the corridor.

"Zuko! Hey, were did you sleep last night?" asked Katara.

"Last night is all just a vague memory…" a little space ship with giggling Martians shot off in the background.

"Any way, can we go to the festival?" asked Aang.

"I don't see why not. It says on this flyer that the lovable clowns are performing some songs." Said Katara

"Who are the lovable clowns?" asked Aang.

"I've heard of them." Said Toph who had just appeared out of the ground (**a/n **earthbender, remember?) "They are a pair of comedians who specialise in funny songs. I hear they are the funniest guys around."

"Great!" yelled Aang. "We get to see some funniness!"

"Aang, that's not a word." Said kuie who had appeared from the corridor….. there are a lot of people, appearing, aren't there?

"Well, it is now!" said Aang with a childish grin on his face

"Actually, for it to be an official word you need to file it through the government with a proper meaning and see if they approve of it." Explained kuie.

"…………What?..."

"What's this about a festival?" asked Sokka who had, take a guess, appeared.

"We are going to a festival tonight." Replied Katara.

"Awww, but I don't want to go to a festival!" whined Sokka.

"Sokka, there is going to be a comedy act!" bribed Katara. "You like comedy! And, you can take Toph!"

"I'm sorry, did you just tell me what I liked?" asked Sokka.

"Yes, I did." Said Katara.

"Okay." Replied Sokka in a mellow tone. "What time is it at?"

"It says it starts at 3 and goes on to 12." Replied Katara.

"Okay, but shouldn't we be working on our mission?" asked Sokka.

"He has a good point." Said Zuko.

"Yes, we should be, but I wanted to add this part into my story." Replied Katara.

"What?!?" asked Aang.

"I don't know. I just feel like I am saying words with absolutely no control over them….. Mitch Fay rocks!!!"

"Who the hell is Mitch Fay?!" asked Zuko.

"I have no idea……"

-------------------------------------------------------3 o clock.------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow that day went fast." Commented Katara

"Yeah, It did." Added Aang.

"Any way, the loveable clowns are on at five." Said Katara.

"Well, in the mean time, what do you want to do?" asked Aang.

"I wouldn't mind trying my luck at the waterbender's tournament.

"Yeah! You would be great at that Katara!" complimented Aang.

"Thank you Aang. Now let's go and enter!"

-------------------------------------------------3 o clock with Zuko and kuie-----------------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Zuko to kuie.

"Ooh! Look at that!" squealed kuie. He was pointing at a game called, "Dunk the Firebender"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Said Zuko.

Zuko ran after kuie and ended up at the front of the stand. He was greeted with a great shock. The Firebender was none other than admiral Zhao.

"Admiral Zhao?" asked a questionable Zuko "What are you doing living?" he demanded.

"Well, when I died, the spirits thought I deserved extra punishment so they sent me back here to live the rest of my life until I die of old age."

Zuko stared at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. "Hahahahhha! What a looser! How much would it suck to be you right now! Ha! I so gotta try this!"

With that Zuko picked up a ball and pegged it at just above the ex-admirals head. "Ha! You missed the target!" shouted Zhao." Zuko just grinned evilly and said "No, I didn't" and then walked off.

"What th-" the admiral was cut off when a big bag of komodo rhino dung fell on his head. Don't ask me how it got there cus I got no idea.

After a while of laughing kuie chased off after Zuko.

-----------------------------------------------3 o clock with Sokka and Toph-----------------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Sokka to Toph.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to get something to eat. I' starving!" shouted Toph.

"That's a great idea!" Sokka was overjoyed with Toph.

The two walked over to the main stands that surrounded the festival. They walked for a while deciding what to get.

"What about some burididoes?" asked Sokka.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for anything crunchy."

"Well,….. how about some……. Rojak's?" he suggested.

"Nah, too spicy."

"Ahha! I've got it!" Sokka ran over to a stall and picked up the food. He payed the stallsman and returned to Toph. "Here, try these." He said.

Toph took the strange substance from Sokka and started eating.

"Wow Sokka, this is really good!" Said Toph

"I thought you might like it." The food was a figment of your imagination that you can think up so I don't have to come up a strange and wonder full food. What does your food look like?

"Why did you think I might like it?" she questioned.

"Well, I got a feeling, I got a bit of an inkling. Ya know how it is."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, what time is it?" asked Toph.

Sokka looked up at the sun. "It's about 4.30. we should probably get moving to the stage."

----------------------------------------------20 minutes later when everybody was at the earth stage.----------------------------------------

"Hey guys!" said Aang. "What did you guys do?" he asked.

"Well, I dunked admiral Zhao on the head with komodo rhino dung. " Said Zuko.

"But I thought he died!" yelled everybody sept kuie. And Toph. So it was just Aang and Katara. And Sokka.

"Well, it's a long story." Said Zuko.

"I'll take your word for it." Said Aang. "What did you guys do?" he looked at Toph and Sokka.

"We ate." They answered.

"Typical." Muttered Katara.

"Look! The loveable clowns are coming on!" said kuie.

The crowd erupted with shouts and cheers.

"Hi everybody!" yelled the tall lanky one.

"Whoa, whoa, frank, you don't talk." Said the short one.

"Awww, bu-"

"Wha did I just say!"

"Well, fine Cole, I won't talk, but then how will I sing the song?"

"Just….. Here" the one named Cole drew a line on the earth stage with chalk. "Just, don't cross the line."

"Don't cross the line?" asked frank.

"Don't cross the line, frank"

"Okay!" frank pulled out a guitar and started playing a tune.

_**Both: **__Whoa-oh! Don't cross the line!_

_**Frank:**__My friend had a baby, so I went over to meat it! I __said__ it was so cute, so cute you could eat it! Everybody agreed with me, they told me I was right, so I don't know why they all went off of __their__ heads when I went and took a bight!_

_**Both:**__Whoa-oh! Don't cross the line! __And don't eat a baby!_

_**Cole:**__Angelo builds a statue with enormous genitals! We all respect that greatly in the artafactual rules! We all call it art, so it doesn't seem that fare, that a school boy get's a detention for drawing dick n' balls on his chair! _

_**Both:**__Whoa-oh! Don't cross the line! __And don't eat a baby!_

_**Frank:**__I went scuba diving, and I thought it would be a Bute! If I warmed myself up quickly by doing a wee in my wet suit! I did a wee it worked __great, but I would of have preferred, if I hadn't also accidently, done a turd!_

_**Both:**__Whoa-oh! Don't cross the line!_

_**Cole:**__Isn't it ironic, that we just said that word? Were singing a song about crossing the line and we cross it by saying that word! __Were__ a pair of lovable clowns who shouldn't be that up FRONT! Were not sposed to swear like that you stupid __little-_

_**Both:**__can't you see that we've crossed the liiiiiine?!_

The crowd erupted into a cheering mass.

"That was fantastic!" yelled Katara.

"Incredible!" said the ex-earth king

"How would the author think up such things?!?!" asked Sokka.

"Thank youuuuu! thank youuuuu!" cried the lovable clowns. Our next song will be at 9.30! be there, or don't be ther! It's your choice!" on that note the pair packed up and left the stage.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Zuko.

"Well, Katara entered herself In a waterbending contest! We can go and watch her!" cried Aang.

"Yeah… well id, rather no-" she was once again cut off by a pair of lips, no, the pair of lips came into contact with hers.

"Uhh, guys? People are starting to watch you." Warned Sokka.

After one last moan from Katara Aang broke the kiss.

"Katara, I don't want you to ever be embarrassed about people watching you waterbending. You are the most beautiful person in the world, and you're beauty intensifies tenfold when you waterbend."

"Yeah, you're beautiful, but can we please push on? People are starting to look at us funny." Sokka had shifty eyes.

"Okay. Let's go to the waterbending comp. it's over at the middle of town." Said Katara.

Aang wrapt an arm around Katara's shoulder and they started to walk. When they got there Aang gave Katara one last good luck kiss and she disappeared around the back.

"So, were did all the other waterbender's come from?" asked Sokka.

"Well, they came from….. Oh look! A phoenix." Aang pointed to the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The water bending competition is about to start! Round one, Karina boutique, versus, Elekor Vonkosy!"

Everybody gave a half assed cheer. The two contestants came out and took their stances. Karina was a slim girl, and Elekor was a big buff man. The stage was set up too be an arena. There were five big drums of water on each end. The rules were simple. The first person that is unable to stand back up after being knocked down loses.

"3,2,1, begin!" shouted the host.

Both just stood there, waiting for the other too make a move. Eventually, Elekor thrust forward a wave of water at Karina. She immediately froze the water but before Elekor could do anything, she turned the water into steam to create a cover. Elekor looked around with shifty eyes before suddenly, a massive chunk of ice came out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the temple. He was instantly knocked out.

"Round one winner, Karina boutique!" the crowed once again gave a half assed cheer. "Round two, Karina boutique, versus, Katara who has no last name!" shouted the announcer. Everybody except Aang and kuie gave another half assed cheer. The other two gave of a massive yelling and wolf whistling session.

The two contestants walked out on stage and took ther stances.

"3,2,1, Begin!"

Before anyone had time to react, Katara had made a high, but narrow wave of water. She guided it ever so gracefully towards Karina, who was about too freeze it but it crashed down on her. Katara raised the wave up, froze it, and brought it back crashing to the ground, with Karina still inside of course. She did this five times, and when she was shore Karina was k.o. she stopped and laid her on the ground. The fight was over in less than fifteen seconds.

"Round two, winner, Katara!" screamed the announcer.

------------------------------------------------10 rounds of Katara kicked but later--------------------------------------

"The all-time, greatest champion this festival has ever seen, Katara who has no last name!"

The announcer ran over to Katara and held up her hand. Katara looked around the audience for Aang's big hair. When she saw him, he had a big smile plastered in his face. Katara accepted her trophy and headed down to meet the others. As soon as she was in earshot, Aang ran over too her and gave her the most passionate kiss he will ever give her in his life.

"Whoa, Aang, what was that for?" asked Katara once she had recovered.

"When you were up there water bending, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When you were winning all the rounds, I felt a would explode if I didn't kiss you soon."

"Awww, thanks Aang. Well, later tonight maybe we can, 'practice' a little. Waddaya say?" she asked.

It took Aang a while to catch on. "OH! Yeah, I'd love too, Katara. When we get home. The loveable clowns are back on again!" Aang gave her another kiss just because he wanted too.

"Okay, let's go!" said Katara.

----------------------------------------------back at the earth stage---------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! Where are they!" yelled Sokka.

Katara tried to calm him "Be patient Sokka I'm sure they will be out soon." And as if on queue, the lovable clowns did not appear yet.

"Well, they better be. I want funniness!" yelled Sokka.

"Sokka, that's n-"

"I don't care if it's not a word! I'm still using it!" he yelled.

After five more minutes the loveable clowns appeared again. "Hello everybody! Sorry were late, frank was just pretending that he was a bouncy rabbit." Said Cole.

"What! I was singing my bouncy rabbit song!" yelled frank.

"yeah well it sucks." Insulted Cole.

"Awww, I bet the audience would want to hear it! Dontya audience!" frank addressed the audience. They remained silent except for a cricket chirping and a few coughs.

"See! They want to hear the smart sexy and sophisticated song that I wrote!" yelled Cole.

"NAAA! The wanna hear my song! I'm singing my song."

_I'm a bouncy __bouncy__ rabbit! And though I'm very small! I'm climbing up a MOUNTAIN! And it I very tall!_

_With my tail in the air!!!! I'm bouncing everywhere! If I can go just a little more, awww, but I am getting very saw! _

_"But finally I get ther! There are bunnies everywhere! It looks like I'm in luck!!! We all start to __Fuck_

"Ah Ah Ah!" cried Cole. "I thought that was supposed to be a children's song!"

"Yes, it was! I said….. Frolic! Frolic through the trees!" Replied frank

"Oh no no, I don't think so my friend. I think all the kids that heard that are going to be in for a lot of therapy when they're older." He turned to face the audience. "Goodnight everybody! That is enough from us, but catch us again if you ever see us! Just let me tell you ladies and gentle men, we've had a lot of audiences in our past years of travelling, and you guys, you guys are definitely one of them! Goodnight Kyoshi!

"That was funny as!" cried Sokka.

"Yes, it was, but there are young infants here and I don't thi-" Katara was cut off by Aang pulling her into a hug.

"Then, don't think." He whispered into her ear very seductively. He pulled away from the hug and then dove in for her mouth. She accepted his proposal, but she did not deepen the kiss at all. She just pulled away to look into a pouting Aang.

"Wait till we get home. Then the real fun can begin…." She used the same tone as Aang had on her.

Aang blushed a bit before nodding and addressing the others. "Guys, I think we should head back now. It's getting late and tomorrow we will have to go and see the hawk tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right Aang." Said kuie.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." agreed Sokka.

Everybody slowly started to go back to their house.

"Hey, Y'know what guys? I think I'm gonna stay here for a little bit longer. I'll catch up to you." Said Sokka.

"Okay, Sokka. Just don't stay out too late." Warned Katara.

When the others were out of ear shot, Sokka started to slowly trudge through the street. He eventually came across a hill. This hill had one lone tree standing on it. Sokka went over to the lone tree and sat down. He sighed to himself. For a second, he thought he heard someone sigh in reply.

"What has the world done to me?" Sokka asked himself.

"Sokka?" a voice sounded.

"Oh great, now the spirits wanna come and make my life miserable as well?"

"Sokka?" the voice sounded again. "Is that you?"

"The one and only. Now Waddaya gonna do to me? Kill all my friends and family?" Sokka asked the so called spirits.

"Sokka, it's me, Suki." Suki appeared from behind the other side of the tree. It was a very big tree.

"Suki!?" yelled Sokka "What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Sokka, what's wrong? You seem so angry."

"Oh no, everything's fine! It's just the fact that I lost another girl I care about!" he shouted.

"What? Sokka, who are you talking about?" she was truly confused.

"Don't play stupid with me Suki!" he yelled "You know full well that I am talking about you!" he was foaming at the mouth.

"Sokka, calm down. Why do you think you have lost me?" she asked.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because oyagi told me that you had a boyfriend!!!!!" he then stormed off back to the house.

"What? A boyfriend? Oyagi? Oh no! I told oyagi about Sokka and how I kissed him at the serpents pass! Oyagi must have thought I was talking about someone else, and therefore told Sokka that I have a boyfriend and he thought it was someone else as well! What have I done?" she thought to herself. (**A/n **do I need to make the plot any clearer?)

---------------------------------------at the house of the avatar and companions-------------------------------------

Sokka stormed into the house and down the corridor to his and Toph's room. As soon as he got ther, he ripped off his shirt and climbed into Toph's bed. With Toph still in it, and wrapped his arms around her.

"mhmhmhmh, Sokka?" Toph asked.

"Shhhh, Toph, go back to sleep. It's all alright. Just go back to sleep."

Toph was more than happy to go back to sleep wrapped up in sokka's muscular arms, with his muscular torso pressing against her body and his sight snoring lulling her to sleep……. Toph had a good dream that night.

-------------------------------------------------------Zuko's room--------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what that banging noise was? I heard Katara and the avatar say something about waiting until they got home, but aren't they a little too young for that?" he wondered to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------kuie and Basco-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Basco! I wonder what that banging noise was? Do you think it's ghosts?" kuie asked his bear. That's right. Just bear.

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Oh, thank you Basco. You always know how to comfort me!"

-------------------------------------------------------Aang and Katara---------------------------------------------------------

"Mhmhmhmh Aang….." moaned Katara.

"Mhmhmhmh Katara……" moaned Aang.

**BANG!**

"AHHH! What was that?" asked Aang.

"I don't know." Replied Katara. "It was probably just Sokka coming back from whatever he was doing. Now were where we?" she asked.

"Right about here." Aang went back to nibbling on Katara's earlobe. She did a half giggle half moan. He then moved onto her neck, and gave her soft playful bites along her collar bone. He moved back up along her collar bone back to her neck and up to behind her ear. All the while he had been flicking his tongue across her delicate skin.

"Ommhmmmhoomh" Katara mumbled as Aang moved behind her ear and started gliding his tongue over the sensitive skin. He moved down back to her spine and started trailing kisses on each little bit of bone. She quivered with pure delight.

"ohhhh, Aang. I feel badddd, that you're givvving me sooooo much pleasure and youuuuu aren't getting any……" she was barely able to keep her voice above a whisper

"Katara, hearing you moan and quiver under my touch is pleasure enough for me. Please just don't worry about it."

"Okay, whatever you say. But I think we should stop now. We have a big day tomorrow and I am tired."

"Okay, whatever you want Katara."

She rolled over onto her side facing away from him. He scooted closer and went into a backwards hug position. They both fell into a peaceful sleep. Katara could still feel Aang's lips all over her skin, and she loved it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So?**** Huh? How was it? ****I know, I'm so great!**** How's this for a twelve year old huh? Okay guys, someone has to review and name the next chapter! I can't wait for you to review cus' I wanna post my chappies ****asap**** Hey, who saw the first ****eppy**** of season 3? If you didn't, well, get round to it cus' it was awesome. Even though I live in Australia and season three doesn't come out till like a year, I download the episodes. Hooray for illegalness! Kuie, I don't care if it's not a word.**

**By for now!****R'n'r**


	8. The spirit world

**Okay, guys, I bit of a more serious chapter. Not as much ****funiness****. If you want ****funiness****, go to the chapter titled, ****suvbtitles****! That's ****probly**** the funniest chapter I've done.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own A:tla. I think I may own the new ship I did in this chappie though. If it has been done before tell me. If you wanna find out what it is, you must read this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oyagi!" Suki cried. "Oyagi! Where are you?!" Suki was frantically searching for their town leader. She needed to clarify what oyagi had told Sokka the yesterday. If she wanted her and Sokka to be together again she had to act fast. "Oyagi!" she screamed once more.

"Suki?! What are you doing here at this early hour?" asked oyagi.

"Oyagi, thank god. I needed to clarify what you told Sokka yesterday."

"Oh, well, he came and asked me if you were around, so I told him that you weren't here, but you were here before he came. I also warned him about your new boyfriend just to be prepared. What was his name?"

"Oh no! oyagi, Sokka was the guy that I kissed! He was the boy I was talking about!" she wasn't angry with him, just very frustrated.

"Oh, hahaha, my mistake!" oyagi laughed and walked off.

"Fat bastard……" Suki muttered.

"What was that?" he must have heard her.

"Oh, I said you are a fat bastard."

"Oh, well! All in good spirit! I am getting a little big though, eh?" with that he laughed and walked off again.

"Fuck me he's annoying." Suki then turned in the other direction and ran to the house that Sokka was staying at. She just, found it out somehow. I don't know, maybe oyagi told her?

Suki arrived at the house of avatar and companions. She quietly opened the door. Nobody was awake yet so she decided to just invite herself in and make a cup of tea. How rude.

"Uh, may I help you?" Suki turned around and saw the man with the scar that attacked her village some time ago.

"Oh! You!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhhhhhhhh! You wanna wake the whole household? I just came to get a drink for Jesus Christ."

"Who's Jesus?"

"No idea."

"Why are you in the household of the avatar and companions?!" she was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Chillaxe. I am travelling with them now."

"Oh. Why are you travelling with them?" her voice was a lot calmer now.

"Well, I have seen the error of my ways in helping my evil sister. Now my uncle is going to be executed. The only reason I helped Azula was to gain my father's love, but I realised that I always had a father. One that does love me. It just took me too long to realise it." Zuko was close to tears.

Suki ran over to him and embraced him, much to his surprise. "You poor thing! Well, don't worry, I'm sure the avatar will help you get your uncle back."

"Yeah, hope so."

The two sat talking for about an hour. Suki told Zuko why she was here. Zuko told Suki how he got his scar. The two grew very close in that hour. So close, in fact, that Suki completely forgot about fixing up the mistake of the fat bastard, and Zuko, well, Zuko forgot all about his drink. After Zuko told his scar story, Suki moved over to him and fingered his scar. To your surprise, Zuko let her. The two were so immersed in conversation that they did not notice how close their mouths were to each other, or the fact that Aang and Katara were watching them from the hallway. Zuko never liked these slow moments were they were waiting for the other one to take the initiative and close the gap, so he did it himself.

"Suki!?" yelled Sokka. "What are you doing here?" ther kiss did not last for very long, because Sokka just had to come in and ruin the moment.

"Sokka? Oh shit! I completely forgot why I was here. I came to tell you that oyagi made a mistake. I told him that when I was on my travels, I met a boy and kissed him. I told oyagi the boy's name, but he must have heard wrong. I was talking about you Sokka!" she explained.

"Ok, well that's not going to help you now Suki. I saw what you just did, and even if you didn't it wouldn't matter because I am with Toph now." He turned his face away from her.

"We are?" asked Toph who had randomly appeared from somewhere in the ground.

"Yes, we are."

"Hooray! I mean, okay then." She casually went over and got herself some tea.

While all this was happening, Zuko was sitting there completely stunned.

"So-"she was cut off.

"No Suki! I don't want any excuses.

"Sokka, this is not an excuse. I am telling you that me and Zuko are together now!" she said this plainly to get back at him.

"We are?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, we are."

"Hooray! I mean, okay then." He casually went over and got himself a cup of tea and stood next to Toph.

"Suki! You make me so mad sometimes!" Sokka started taking steps closer to Suki

"Oh! I make you mad! Try being me and walking in my shoes Sokka! Do you know how annoying you are!?" she was taking steps towards Sokka.

"Yes! I do! Thanks to everybody telling me all the time!" he was still getting closer to the raging woman until they were inches apart. They stared into each others eyes, and then they didn't kiss each other like you were expecting. They stormed off to other ends of the house.

"Well, that was a nice wake up call." Said kuie.

"Raorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" agreed Basco.

Zuko and Toph quickly hurried after ther newly found relations.

------------------------------------------------------Zuko n' Suki--------------------------------------------------------------

"Suki! There you are." Zuko found Suki huddled up in a broom closet.

"Zuko, just leave. I want to be alone for a moment." She turned her head away from him.

"No, you don't. A wise man once told me that it is okay to get help from the people who love you."

"What?! You love me?" she was curios.

"Well, no, but I'm sure I will if you give me a chance. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." She scooted over to make room for Zuko in the broom closet. He sat in front of her. It was a very big broom closet.

"Now, Suki, I know you're mad at Sokka, but don't be."

"Why shouldn't I be? He just totally embraced me in front of my friends."

"you shouldn't be angry with him, because it was his loss."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he lost a beautiful, smart, funny and understanding girl."

"You really mean that?"

"No, of course I don't."

She was shocked. "What!"

"Suki, I'm joking. Of course I mean it. Why would I say It if I didn't?"

"Thanks Zuko. Even though if only known you for a couple of hours, I can already see the caring and considerate boy inside you. You shouldn't try to put on the tough exterior. You don't have anything to prove to anyone. You don't have to be tough and un-caring. I can see that's not you."

"Yeah, I've realised lately that my place really isn't at the fire nation, or ruling anything, all I want is a humble life. With no hardships or distractions."

"if you want it, it shall come." She leaned over and kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------Sokka n' Toph------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka, you can't let her get to you." Toph had no trouble finding Sokka. He was lying on his bed, so Toph went over and lied next to him.

"Why not? All she ever does is break my heart."

"Sokka, did you ever stop and think that it was her loss?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she had a bigger loss than you. She lost a smart, funny, sarcastic, strong, caring guy."

"Thanks Toph. I love it when you are nice and helpful."

"Oh no! Helpfulness!"

"Chillaxe Toph. It's not going to kill you. And besides, you have been doing it a lot lately. I think you should go back to your old self. Helpful and nice is good on occasion, but I liked you better when you weren't so nice."'

"Okay then, I will be horrible and mean to you." She had a smirk on her face.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm just joking Sokka!" she rolled over and put an arm around him. "I'll be whatever you want me to be." She whispered in to his ear.

Sokka turned around and started kissing her.

-----------------------------------------------------An hour later---------------------------------------------------------------

Once everybody had calmed down they all returned to the kitchen and had a discussion.

Aang decided to be the peace maker. "Okay, I think you two should apologise to each other before you become enemies for life." He gestured to Suki and Sokka.

Sokka decided to go first. "Yeah, your right. Look Suki, I'm really sorry I got angry at you. It's just, I've lost so many people I care about already, and I didn't know how to feel about this."

"I'm sorry to, Sokka. I should have talked to you first when I came here, but I just, didn't. I hope this doesn't come between us being friends."

"of course not."

"Okay! Now that we've got that out of the way, kuie, how do we get to the spirit?" asked Aang.

"Well, first we need to think of a favour to do."

"Already taken care of! Me and Katara thought up an excellent favour last night." Said Aang.

"What is it?" asked Sokka.

"You'll see. First we need to get there."

Kuie spoke up "Okay, what we need to do is ask permission from oyagi first."

"O spirits. Not him! He is a fat old man with no sense." Complained Suki

"Yes, well, he may be old and fat and he may not have sense but he is still the leader of this town. So we need to ask permission to ram the cliffs."

"The cliffs?" asked Aang

"Yes, the cliffs."

---------------------------------------------------------At oyagi's house-------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! Hello everyone! What brings you here?" asked the fat man

"Oyagi, we have come to ask permission. We are on an important mission and to complete the important mission we need to 'ram you're cliffs', as kuie puts it." Explained Sokka

"Oh! Well, anybody who is the reincarnation of Kyoshi is allowed to ram my cliffs! Just, make sure nothing falls on the town."

"Thank you, oyagi. We will be extra careful."

--------------------------------------------------------------The cliffs------------------------------------------------------------

"So, kuie, were on the cliff do we need to ram?" asked Sokka.

"Well, the legend says that when the hawk is not doing anyone favours, he is sleeping. He has a cave in the direct centre of these cliffs."

The gang was flying on Appa just at the top. "Okay, Sokka, how are we gonna find out the direct centre of the cliffs?" asked Aang.

"Why is it my job to come up with a plan?"

"Because you are the ideas guy."

"alright, fine. What we need is………" Sokka came up with a miraculous plan to find out the centre of the cliffs. Something to do with planks of wood.

"Wow! Sokka, I didn't think that would work!" exclaimed Katara.

"Me either." Admitted Sokka.

"Well, it did. Now we need to ram it." Said Zuko.

"Okay!" cried Aang. "Appa, Yip Yip!"

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"O, yeah. Good point Appa." Aang turned to face his companions. "Appa says that it would be smarter for Toph just to earthbend a hole in the cliff."

"O yeah. Okay, Toph! Show us your stuff!" cried Sokka.

"Snoozles, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Yeah, but I still love watching you!"

"Okay, fine. O look! An eagle-snake" toph pointed up to the sky.

"Where?" Sokka looked up.

"All done!" said Toph

"Awww, Man! I gotta remember that you can't see."

"Right you are."

"Okay, everybody be ready. Who knows what might be in ther." Warned Aang. "Appa, you stay out here with Zuko and kuie and Suki."

The original gang went into the darkness of the cave. They went walking for about five minutes in darkness until they came across a fork in the road.

"Witch way do we go now?" asked Toph.

"Well, I thi-"

"WHO GOES THERE!" boomed a massively loud voice.

"Ahhh!" cried Sokka.

"Sokka, calm down. It is I avatar Aang! We have come to ask a favour of you!" Aang shouted into the darkness.

"I AM SORRY AVATAR AANG!" the hawk spirit appeared out of nowhere and started talking a lot more softly. "But I do not do that anymore. I gave it up some time ago." The spirit was all black with a green patch over one eye. It had dragon wings and it walked on four legs. It had the snout of a pig and feet much like Appa's.

"Please! This is important! It may decide the fate of the world!" cried Aang.

"What do I care of the fate of the world? I could not care less about what you humans do to your great gift."

"But you live here to!" shouted Aang.

"Although I may live here in form, avatar, I do not in spirit."

"Well, what if give you something in return?" asked Aang.

"Avatar, what could you possibly give me that I can't get myself?"

"I can give you your wife back!"

The spirit went silent for a minute before snapping back to reality.

"Hahaha, nice try young avatar, but if she didn't come with me when I wanted her to, then you have got no chance."

"Oh, I think I will be able to persuade her." He looked over at Katara and smiled. She looked back with a smirk on her face. They had all this planned out.

"Well, avatar, all I can say is, if you prevail in this, which I very highly doubt you will, I will be forever in your debt."

"Thank you, great spirit. We will not fail you."

The four companions walked back out of the cave. They met up with the others and got on Appa. Once they were safely back on the ground Aang and Katara got off and walked to the beach.

"Guys, we will be back in about an hour. We are going to work on our mission." Said Katara.

"oh, yeah, sure the 'mission'. I believe you." Said Sokka.

"Yes, Sokka. The mission."

Sokka saw the two walk of and then turned to Toph. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind just going and relaxing somewhere." She said.

"I've got just the place. Follow me." They walked for a bit through the small town until they came to the one lone tree that Sokka found last night. They walked up to the tree and Sokka sat down with his back against the tree. Toph sat down as close as she could to him. Sokka put an arm around her.

"So, do you reckon Aang and Katara are going to pull it off?" he wondered aloud.

"Do you want my honest opinion, or you want to hear?"

"your honest opinion."

"I reckon they may have a chance, but they will have to do some pretty good persuading to get a spirit to come to the mortal world for good."

"Yeah. I just hope they don't get hurt."

"Chillaxe, snoozles. They can take care of themselves, and besides, Aang has been to the spirit world before, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you've got nothing to worry about."

-----------------------------------------------------------Zuko and Suki--------------------------------------------------------

The two stayed on Appa and flew him back to ther house. When they got there they went inside.

"So, what do you reckon the favour is going to be?" asked Zuko to Suki.

"Well, it better be something good or else we've got no chance at this."

"Yeah. I hope they hurry. I couldn't bear it if uncle…… if it was too late."

"Zuko, don't worry. I'm sure your uncle is fine. And I'm sure Aang and Katara are already on ther way back."

"Thanks Suki." They walked over to the couch and lied down Zuko on bottom Suki on top. They didn't really have anything to talk about so, Zuko just kissed her. And kissed her again. And a third time. And then they both fell asleep on the couch.

-------------------------------------the adventures of the earth king and his bear-------------------------------------

"So, Basco, what shall we do?" asked kuie.

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he roared.

"Okay then! Let's go!"

Kuie got on Basco and they started riding away off into the town somewhere.

---------------------------------------------------Aang and Katara-------------------------------------------------------------

They walked along the beach and sat down in the sand. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly, splashing heat all over their backs. The elephant Kio were splashing around in the water and making beautiful rainbows.

"Wow, it's a beautiful day today." Noticed Katara.

"Yeah, you are." Replied Aang.

"Aang! You already used that line, remember?"

"Yep! And it never gets old."

"Anyway, we should probably get started. How do you think this could work?" asked Katara.

"Well, I think if you hold onto me when I go into the spirit world, you should come with to." he explained. "I just hope it works or else I don't know how I am going to convince his wife to come back. I'll need your help."

"Okay. Do you need anything?" she inquired.

"No, I'm fine. Just come and hold onto me." He instructed.

"Okay." She complied.

Aang started breathing. Well, not actually started breathing, but concentrated his breath. He closed his eyes and put his hands together in fists. Katara was sitting behind him with her arms draped around him. After about five minutes with no success, Katara decided she would help a bit. She tried to match her breathing with his.

Aang, after five minutes of no success, could not come up with an idea. But then he heard Katara match her breathing with his. It was like they were separate, but one, at the same time. Aang turned to face her. They kept breathing at the same time. He felt so at peace. Without warning he kissed her, and got jolted into the spirit world at the same time.

Katara felt so at peace, just being in the sun here with Aang. She was matching resting her head on his shoulder. She had her eyes closed. She sensed Aang turn and face her, but she did not open her eyes. Without warning, she felt Aang kiss her, and also another sensation. It was like she was being pulled from her body. Much like how she pulled water off her body using waterbending, but this was intensified fifteen fold.

"Wha…. What happened?" asked Katara as she opened her eyes. She saw Aang right in front of her, in the same position as before, except he was blue and slightly transparent.

"He turned around to face her and exclaimed, "Were in the spirit world."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hooray! I made a new ship! I think well, I haven't seen any other zuki ****fics**** out there. That's my name for it. ****Zuki.****Haha.**** Anyway, if there is already a ship called that tell me in the review that you will be doing! Hey, I already told you that I can't wait for you to review to name the chapter. You'll just have to be quicker next time.**

**By for now! ****R'n'R**


	9. the childish escapades of Sokka and Toph

**Okay, so in this chapter I put a song. I put some childish behaviour, and the cabbage man has returned. So read it!**** And then review it! You can be expecting at least 2 more updates in the next two weeks. I'm on holiday and have absolutely nothing to do. But nobody cares about me, just my story. So read!**

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, shape or form, own avatar the last airbender. I do own the chapter titles to this story though! Except for the one that is called heart of fire. Aangsfan got to name that cus he reviewed quickly. Do you wanna own a chapter title? Then be the first reviewer and you can own one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. I feel all, transparent, and such." Exclaimed Katara.

"Yeah, the spirit world will do that to ya."

"So, where do we start?" asked Katara.

"Well, we could go to avatar Roku and see if he knows anything."

"I know nothing of the Kuda Aang." Roku appeared in Aang's reflection.

"What's the Kuda?" asked Aang.

"The Kuda is the original name that the spirit you are seeking help from was called." He replied in his ancient voice.

"Oh. Well, do you know anyone who does know about him?" wondered Aang. All the while Katara was hanging back behind Aang rubbing her arm nervously.

"Aang, I do not know of someone who might know him, but I do know of someone that might know of someone that knows him." Roku glanced behind Aang.

"Oh. Well, I guess that helps." Roku was paying no attention to Aang.

"Come here, Katara." Roku addressed Katara.

"H-how do you know my name?" she nervously asked.

"Well, it is hard to not know the name of the person that you're re-incarnation dreams of every night." Roku glanced at Aang with a smile. Aang blushed. Katara came forward and bowed to Roku.

"Katara, are you aware that you are the saviour of the world?" asked Roku.

"What? Isn't that supposed to be Aang?" she was confused.

"Yes, it is. But you have made Aang capable of doing so. Without you, Aang would have given up a long time ago. You saved the world by saving the avatar."

"W-wow. I-I never knew that." She turned to Aang. "Is that really true Aang?" asked Katara.

"Every word. Katara, I don't know what I would do without you. You encouraged me when everybody else hated me. And the list goes on. I just can't think of all the other things you have done right now." Aang kissed Katara rather passionately. For about five minutes until he remembered the presence of avatar Roku.

"Oh. Umm sorry about that. I kinda just got caught up in the moment. Eheh"

"It's quite alright Aang." he turned to a tree. "Gwenth, please reveal yourself."

From behind the tree came a spirit that looked quite beautiful. She was wearing a dress much like the one Yue was when she died. The dress was all red with a white streak across the middle. She had pink hair that came flowing down to her shoulders. She was about up to Roku's chest in height. Her facial features were very soft and not very dominating. She had bright purple florescent eyes.

"Roku, you were right. The young avatar and water tribe girl's love is strong, but it is still not enough to persuade me to go to the mortal world." Said the spirit.

"Who is this?" asked Aang.

"This is Gwenth. She is the Kuda's wife. I told her before hand to come with me when I heard you say you were going to come here and try to persuade her to come back with you."

"Oh, Aang. How did we come to this?" asked Katara.

"How did we come to this?" Aang asked. "I'm glad you asked." Aang pulled out a guitar from behind him somehow and started playing a song.

_"__dada__da__ dada __da__ dada __da__ dada__F__if__teen billi__on years ago the big bang went k__aboom! That is when time and space were suddenly created the explosion sent atoms __flying through the universe, gravity then made this matter all congeal and stick together.__dada __da__ dada __da__ dada __da__ dada__ And then be__came the __gallexie__s__ and all the suns and all the planets one of which was earth where the chemical reaction went, __bloop__bloop__bloop__ blow, life was born, single celled creatures than evolved into a huge variates of sea creatures, which pulled themselves onto the land, they became the dinosaurs, but they died out mammals became wide spread with __their__ hair and boobies, they became the monkeys, who started using tools and walking on their hind legs and getting really brainy and the next thing that you know there are all sorts of tribal human beings who started digging holes and planting wheat and also __taiming__ wild __animals.__dada__da__ dada __da__ dada __da__ dada__ someone invented writing__dada__da__ dada __da__ dada __da__ dada__. And massive cities rose and fell and __emperors__ formed wars, like fire lord souzin and later fire lord ozia who came from England like my ancestors who came out to Australia, they also came from, __Germany__ I think__dada__da__ dada __da__ dada __da__ dada__ I don't know all the details, but eventually my parents met and had a sexual __encounter__ and then nine months later I was born, I grew up, I __froze__ in a massive ice __burg__, then I met you at the north pole and we became the best of friend__s__ we travelled everywhere together.__dada __da__ dada __da__ dada __da__ dada__ And then we went to Ba sing se and we started fighting Azula, and then I got shot with lightning and it really really hurt, and then kuie came up with the idea that we get help form a magic spirit being and we then came to the spirit world and it was going really good until we met a pretty spirit being and then you asked me how did we come to this!__Daad__!"_

"Oh, right." Said Katara.

"Nice song Aang." Added Roku.

"Wow, avatar, maybe you should join the loveable clowns." Said Gwenth.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, getting back on track, Gwenth, do you know how much the Kuda missies you?" asked Aang.

"Well, it can't be that much if he went to the mortal world in the first place can it?"

"That's where you are terribly wrong. See the Kuda has not come out of his cave for over twenty years! He is so sad and depressed. He greatly regrets going to the mortal world. All he wants is you to be there with him." Aang was trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Well, that's fine and all, but I don't want to leave my home."

"But you would have a new home! A better one! The Kuda can shape you any home you like! He missed you so much."

"Then why did he go in the first place?"

"Oh, ummm Ahh! I give up!" Aang stormed off and went over to a tree. Katara was quick to pursue him.

"Aang, I know you're upset, but we have to keep trying." Katara reassured.

"What's the point? I'm never going to be strong enough to defeat the fire lord any way! I'm not strong enough to do anything." Aang sulked.

"Aang, that's not true. You are the strongest person I have ever known! I would never have been able to bear your burden like you have. To take the weight of the world on your shoulders is a great responsibility. Like I said before, you are the strongest person I have ever known. Even the strongest avatar! All the other avatars didn't have to save the world at the age of thirteen did they? Common Aang, you need a hug." Katara finished with pulling Aang into her embrace. Then she whispered in his ear, "Nice acting. Anyone would have thought you really were upset."

"You two. Does being so nice and comforting just come natural to you?"

You see the pair had this entire act planned out before they even came to the spirit world. They would try to persuade her by telling her how much the Kuda missed her, but if that didn't work, move on to plan B, the acting.

"Wow, Roku. Seeing these two like that, such young love, the bond between them is inseparable. Yes, I'll do it. I want to see my Kuda again!"

Roku smiled a knowing smile at the two. He had heard them whispering. It is very quite in the spirit world.

"Okay, all three of you must get back! You can't stay here too long or else something might happen to your bodies." Said Roku.

"Okay. Thank you, Roku." Aang and Katara bowed to Roku. "How do we get back?" asked Aang.

"A friend is here to guide you back." Said Roku. Just then haybi appeared in front of them.

"Umm, Aang? Why isn't it doing anything?" asked Katara.

"I don't kn- ahhhhhh!" Aang screamed as haybi roared and a blue beam shot at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------Sokka and Toph------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sokka?" asked Toph

"Yes?"

"Y'know what would be really funny?"

"What?"

"If we did something to Aang and Katara's bodies while they are in the spirit world!"

"That would be pretty funny. What do you want to do to them?" asked Sokka

"Well, we could, steel their clothes!"

"That would be hilarious! Imagine them having to run through town completely naked!"

"Ohh, on second thought…… although it would be a nice surprise for Aang…"

"Haha- What! No that's a bad idea." Said Sokka.

"Awww, but it would be funny!" begged Toph.

Sokka pondered this for a second. He was torn between completely getting to humiliate his sister and the avatar, and then the avatar seeing his sister naked.

"Okay. Let's do it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------At the beach----------------------------------------------------------

"Look! There they are!" Toph pointed at Aang and Katara's bodies.

"Okay, let's do it quickly before they wake up!"

The two childish teenagers ran over to the unmoving bodies and set to work. Sokka did Aang and Toph did Katara.

"Okay, let's go hide their clothes somewhere"

They went back to their house and put the airbending attire and the water tribe robes under their owners beds. When they came back out to the kitchen Suki and Zuko had come back in and were drinking tea.

"Were have you guys been?" asked Sokka to Zuko.

"We have been here. On the couch. Didn't you see us?" asked Zuko

"No, we didn't." replied Sokka.

"What have you two been doing?" asked Suki.

"Oh, not much, not much, just steeling Aang and Katara's clothes, but other than that…."

"What! You stole Aang and Katara's clothes? Sokka! Do you know how immature that is?" Suki demanded. Zuko was on the ground pissing himself.

"Yeah, but it was funny all the same." Said Toph.

"All though it may be funny, which I admit it is, how would you like it?" she inquired.

"Well, that's not really important seeming though it is not happening to me!" said Sokka. "Besides, it was Toph's idea anyway."

"Hey, don't try and pin this all on me snoozles. You were the one who agreed to it!" Toph was angry.

"Yeah, but, aohhhh! Stuff it. Let's just wait and see the reaction on their face when they get back."

"Sokka, you do realize that you are going to literary die when they get back." Warned Zuko.

Sokka's face went pale. "Ahhhh! Hide me!" he whimpered. "Oh, the shit has literally been scared out of me."

"Calm down Sokka. I'm sure Aang wouldn't hurt a non-bender" Toph snickered. "But I'm sure Katara would!" she burst out laughing.

"I'm more worried about Katara than I am about Aang! Aang will probably be thanking me….. but Katara will kill me! Hide me!" he whimpered.

"Well, maybe if you return their clothes before they come back then maybe you won't have any broken bones by tomorrow." Suggested Suki.

"Yeah, but seeing the look on their face might be worth a few broken bones………"

Zuko spoke up, "Yeah, well even if you did go back to return ther clothes you would still die because I would say they are waking up right now. They have been out for a while…….."

-------------------------------------------------------Katara and Aang---------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived back in ther bodies with a jolt.

"Whoa, that was the weirdest feeling I have ever experienced." Said Katara

"Yeah, but now we got Gwenth to go back to the Kuda." Added Aang

"Speaking of which, were is Gwenth?" asked Katara.

"Oh, she didn't come back with us. She comes here a different way. she is probably already with the Kuda by now."

"Yeah okay. Let's get back to the house I'm su-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M NAKED! Screamed Katara.

Aang just stood there staring. "Aang! Don't you stare at me like that!" she screamed.

"Sorry, but I can't help it! Your just so beautiful!" he pouted.

"Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself." It was then that Aang noticed, in fact, that he had also been robbed of his clothes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M NAKED AS WELL!" Aang quickly covered himself.

"How did this happen?" asked Katara.

"My guess, Sokka and toph!" the two adopted a very dark scowl on ther faces. But Katara's was a lot darker than Aang's. they kept trying to cover themselves as best they could.

"What are we going to do?" asked Katara.

"Well, I didn't bring my bison whistle so I can't call Appa, and I don't have my glider, even if I did I don't think it would help much."

"Well, we should probably start heading back then. But we should stick to the bushes as much as possible." Suggested Katara.

"Okay. Let's go."

"I'm going to kill Sokka when we get back!" shouted Katara.

"Yeah, me to……" sept Aang wasn't angry. He was staring at Katara's ass.

"Aang! Stop staring!"

"Sorry!" he said very quickly.

"No you're not." Said Katara.

"Yeah, your right. But that's not important. The important thing is trying to get back to the house with nobody seeing us."

They started off crouch-walking through the rocks that Aang got blasted against last time they were here. Well, last time Aang was here anyway. When the rocks stopped, they quickly ran across the path and into the bushes on the other side. They started moving very subtly until they saw the cabbage merchant walking along the path. They froze and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, they were hiding behind a fungalunagun bush. Fungalunagun bushes are one of the most allergenic plants around. They make you sneeze. Very badly. And Aang just so happened to be an airbender, so a very bad sneeze for an airbender is just a very bad sneeze by any other person increased by 50 fold.

"Ahh, ahhh, ahhhhhh chooooooooooooooo!" Aang shot a hundred feet in the air. The cabbage merchant turned to see a naked airbender flying through the sky.

"My cabbages! Shield your eyes!" he said to his cabbages.

Aang came back down on the cabbage guys cabbages and smashed the stall. Along with the contents of the stall.

"Ahhhhhh! Why must the tasty die young!" said the cabbage guy. He then looked at Aang and ran off.

"Ouch…. I think I got a splinter in my ass….."

"Here, come back into the bushes in case anyone else comes along." Aang went back into bushes with Katara. "Let me see if I can get that out." She offered.

Aang blushed furiously "A-are you sure?" he asked.

"Aang, it's a big splinter. If I don't get it out it might get infected." She turned him around and kneeled down. Just as she did this the cabbage guy came back to get the remaining cabbages. He looked over and fainted at what he saw.

"Okay, Aang, this might hurt a bit." She warned.

"Do it." he simply stated. So Katara did. When she put her hand on Aang's ass they both blushed and looked like ripe tomatoes. She found the splinter and pulled.

"Ouch!" he gave a quick whimper.

"Sorry Aang, I just had to get it out."

"It's okay. You did a good job."

They started walking again until they came across a banana tree.

"Aang!! Look! We can use those leaves to cover ourselves!"

"Good idea. I'll cut them down. Ummm, I'm gonna have to use two hands to do this……"

"Oh, right." Katara turned around.

Aang shot an arc of air up at the fruit leaves. It hit the target and the leaves came floating down like, well, they came floating down like leaves.

Aang picked one up and wrapped it around his waist. "Okay, I'm done."

Katara turned around and got two leaves. When she reached down Aang was staring at her again. "Aang! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Sorry!" he quickly looked away.

"Aang, you'll get to look at me in a year or two. But right now we need to focus on getting back to our temporary house."

"Okay. Looking forward to it!"

Katara just glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Honestly Aang."

"What? You said that I could in a year or two! I'm not gonna say, oh yeah. Damn! I have to look at you naked in a year or two."

"Whatever Aang. Let's go!" she started walking again and Aang followed her.

After a bit more walking they reached the town. Thankfully, they hadn't run into anymore people on the way there. Katara halted and told Aang to stop. He wasn't paying much attention so he slammed into her.

"Aang, stop! There is peo- ouch! Aang! Watch where you are going! And please tell me that was just a thick stick you are carrying with you."

"Yeah, a stick…….. anyway, what are we gonna do now?" he asked

"Well, you could create heaps of dust using earthbending! And then we could run to safety while the dust is up."

"Good idea!" Aang took a stance and then lifted his arms up. He brought them pack down with a thud and a massive dust cloud was formed.

"Let's go!" he shouted. Aang took hold of Katara's wrist and started running through the town. After five minutes the dust cloud subsided. Thankfully, the two had gotten to ther temporary home by then. They ran inside to ther rooms. As soon as they got there they put their cloths on and ran out to murder Sokka.

"Ahhh! There back! Hide me!"

"Okay, Sokka, hide in that pot." Said Toph.

"Thanks Toph!" he ran over and jumped in the pot. Just as he did Aang and Katara came out fuming. Well, Katara was fuming more than Aang but Aang was still fuming.

"WHERE IS HE!" she demanded.

Toph simply pointed to the pot plant. "In there." A muffled eep came from the pot.

"Thank you Toph." Katara walked over to the pot and Aang followed. "Aang, lift this pot with earthbending and follow me." She instructed. Aang did as she said.

"Whfat arf you foing fo do to fe?" came a muffled question.

"Oh, nothing at all Sokka! Why would we get you back? We took the prank in good heart, didn't we Aang?"

"Yep! Nothing to worry about Sokka!"

"Tfen whfy arf you tafing me oufside?"

"Oh, just so you can get some fresh air."

Sokka was scared shitless. He had no idea what was in store for him, but he knew it was going to be bad.

"Okay, Aang! Where here!" said Katara.

"Whferes fere?" asked Sokka.

"Oh, no place special. Just the centre of town." Said Aang.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeep!"

"Aang, let him out of the pot."

Aang let Sokka out of the pot but stuck his feet in the ground so he couldn't escape.

"Okay, now move him over to that wall and strap his arms and legs to it so he can't move."

Aang did as he was told.

"What are you doing to me!!??" he shouted.

"Nothing special." Replied Aang. Aang walked up to Sokka and stripped him of his clothes. Sokka was stuck strapped up against a wall in the centre of town, completely naked. All the yelling had of course drawn a crowed near, and now everybody had crowded around Sokka. They were hysterical with laughter. Aang and Katara started walking away.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Aang! Katara! You can't leave me here!" he shouted. They turned around and looked at him.

"Don't worry Sokka! We will come back in about an hour for you, okay?" with that they both walked off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! KATARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

---------------------------------------------back at the house-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So, What did you do to him?" asked Zuko as Aang and Katara arrived back at the house.

"Oh, not much, not much, we just strapped him to a wall completely naked, not much." Katara answered.

"You what?" asked Suki.

"You heard me. We strapped him to a wall completely naked."

"Awww, guys, don't you think that's a bit harsh? I mean, how would you like it if that happened to you?" asked Suki

"It did happen to us, and it was shit." Said Aang.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I still think you should go and get him. You guys didn't actually have to be seen by the whole town. I think he is a little worse."

"Alright, fine. Aang, go and get Sokka." Katara instructed.

"Awww, why me?" asked Aang.

"I'll do it." Offered Toph.

"Oh, sure, you just want a chance to see him naked is all." Teased Zuko.

"Red, to me, everyone is naked. I can sense the cloth on every bodies body. I can pretty much see all of you naked now." Said Toph. At hearing this, everybody shuffled a bit, feeling uneasy.

"Don't worry, I never look there." She walked off and then called back, "Much!"

Five minutes later Toph came back in with Sokka.

"Thank you Toph for bringing me inside! I can't believe that you would do that to me!!!!!" shouted Sokka.

"Well, I can't believe you would do that to us!" screamed Katara.

"I was a lot worse off than you!" he countered.

"HOW!?" Katara's rage was building.

"BECAUSE I GHAD TO BE STRAPPED TO A WALL IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!"

"Guys, clam down. I think you should both just apologise to each other and forget this ever happened." Said Suki.

"How can I forget this ever happened!?" asked Sokka. "I am going to be the laughing stock of this town for centuries!"

"Well, try and forget it as best you can." She offered.

"That's going to be near impossible." Sokka whined.

Aang decided to share some information, "Hey, guys, by the way, we got the hawks wife to come back!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, ****whaddaya**** think of this one? Tell me in the review. And to all those anonymous people out there, if you don't start reviewing, I will block anonymous users from viewing my story! And don't think I can't! ****the**** members have special rights. So, review! That's enough from me. Just go and review!**


	10. The beach

**So, I got one review for the last chapter so far, and they forgot to name this chapter so I did it myself. I seem to be good at picking chapter names, don't you think? (I was being sarcastic)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own avatar: the last airbender! But if I did, the show would be rated teen and there would be a gag about two spirits having sex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You what!?" demanded Sokka.

"We got the hawk's wife to come back."

"Oh. Where is she?" he asked.

"Well, I think she went to the hawk's cave." Replied Aang.

"okay. So, shouldn't we go there and ask the hawk to do us our favour now?"

"Yes, we probably should. But I want to get some rest first. Going to the spirit world really takes it out of you." Said Katara.

"Yeah, I'm with Katara. We'll go in about three to four hours. Just let us sleep first."

"Okay. So, we will go in three to four hours. What should we do in the mean time?" asked Toph.

"Well, were off to sleep. You guys go outside and do something so you don't wake us up." Said Aang. Aang and Katara walked into their room. Aang took off his shirt and Katara un-braided her hair. They got in bead and started talking.

"So, what do you think will happen when we get back to Ba sing se?" asked Katara.

"Well, I think that Azula will be in for a surprise. But we will still have to fight. Even a spirit being can't take on that many firebenders." He replied.

"Yeah, I just hope nobody gets hurt like last time."

"I'm sure we won't. Besides, this time we have a power full spirit and Zuko on our side."

"I hope Zuko doesn't betray us again." Said Katara.

"I'm sure he won't. You saw how much he missed his uncle when he came and joined our group."

"I hope your right Aang. I couldn't ever live with it if he did betray us."

"Don't worry yourself about it. I'm sure we'll be fine." Aang kissed her for a time and then she rolled over. He draped his right arm over her side and started stroking her hair with the left.

--------------------------------------------------The rest of the group--------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do we do?" asked Zuko.

"Well, we could go to the beach!" suggested the earth king.

"Anybody object to that?" asked Sokka. "Alright then, Let's go."

They walked down the path to the beach. When they arrived, Toph and Suki got some banana leaves and lay them out.

"You two have fun" Toph directed this at Zuko and Sokka. "I'm not going in the water."

"Me either." Said Suki, "I'm in no mood for swimming."

"I would go, but, Basco needs someone to…….. get the bugs out of his fur." Said the ex king.

"Awww, come on guys! it'll be fun!" said Sokka.

"Nuh ah. There's no way I'm going in there." Toph wasn't budging.

"Alright, but don't blame us if you die of boredom."

The two waded out in to the water and started two dive under. After a while, they got bored of diving so they went out further to the elephant Kio.

"Uh, are you sure they are friendly?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah, Aang did this a while back and I always wanted to try it."

"But, if there where fish this big out here, then wouldn't there be a predator that is bigger?"

"Well ther Is thi- oh shit! We need to go back. Now!" shouted Sokka.

They started swimming as fast as they could. Which was not very fast. Unfortunately, the Unagi heard sokka's yelling and just had to come and see what all the commotion was about.

"Uh, Sokka? I just saw a mysterious dark shadow pass underneath us." Warned Zuko.

"Are you sure? Cus I didn't see any- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Swim! Swim for your life!" yelled Sokka.

They picked up the pace a bit. But unfortunately, they were still only swimming at the pace of a 9 year old. This was much too slow. The Unagi shot up out from under the surface and started shooting water everywhere. It looked down at Sokka and darted for him. It was about to reach him and make Sokka its lunch but Zuko shot a fire ball at it. It veered to the left a little bit and its mouth missed Sokka. But its whiskers brushed past Sokka, and being Sokka, he just had to grab on. Man, I overused sokka's name way to much in this paragraph.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Sokka yelled from atop the Unagi's head.

"Hang on Sokka!" yelled Zuko.

Meanwhile, back on shore, Suki and Toph where watching, or feeling, the show. Neither of them bothered to help.

Zuko tried to climb up the Unagi's body to reach Sokka. Unfortunately, the massive sea serpent felt Zuko climbing up his abdomen, and tried to get him off.

"Zuko! Look out!" yelled Sokka.

Zuko looked up just in time to see a head coming at him. He jumped off and the Unagi bit itself. It roared very loudly. The snake like creature was getting quite annoyed at the boy with a scar, so he thought it was time to dispose of him. He took another bite at the ocean, only to miss Zuko again. But its head was close enough that Zuko could grab on to its whiskers, much like Sokka had. Zuko climbed up to help Sokka.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I could shoot some fireballs up his nose?"

"Okay, do it now!"

So he did. Zuko shot five very large fire balls right up the giant monsters nose. It screamed out in pain. It started shaking its head side to side very fast. The two teenagers couldn't hold on any longer, and were thrown off into the water. Thankfully, the Unagi looked like it had had enough and swam off. When they got back to shore, Zuko talked with Sokka.

"Wow. That was fun." He said.

Sokka had a sheepish grin on his face. "Yeah, well, friends do fun stuff together."

"Friend?" asked Zuko. "I've never actually had a real friend before…." He trailed off.

Sokka looked at him and smiled. "Well, friendship is like when you pee yourself. Everyone can see it, but only you can feel the warm feeling that it brings."

"Yeah. Thanks Sokka."

"For what?"

"For being a friend." Zuko walked over to Suki, Toph and kuie. Sokka smiled to himself. Who knew that the banished prince would turn out to be his friend?

"You two have fun?" asked Suki.

"Yeah, it was great." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"So, had enough excitement for today?" Toph asked Sokka.

"I think so. Aang and Katara should be up by now. Let's head back."

Sokka helped Toph up and put an arm around her shoulders. They began to walk back.

----------------------------------------------------------Back at the house----------------------------------------------------

"Doesn't look like there up yet." Observed Suki.

"No, it doesn't. But it's been three to four hours so I think we can wake them up now." Said Sokka.

"And what method are you going to use to do that?" asked Toph.

"I'm going to use Sokka method." With that, he walked over to the kitchen, got the tea pot, walked over to the door of Aang and Katara, and threw the tea pot at it. The crash was so loud it could have woken up someone from across the road.

"What was that?!?!?" yelled Aang, as he shot out of bead.

"It was me! You two over slept. We are going to go to the spirit thing and get what we deserve." Said Sokka.

"You could have just come in here and told us to wake up!" yelled Katara. "You just smashed our only tea pot!"

"Yeah, I could've but I didn't. Now hurry up and get ready! We are leaving in five minutes!" he walked out.

"My god Sokka is annoying." Muttered Katara.

"Yes, he is. But he's right. We need to get ready. I'm going to go and take a bath." Said Aang.

"Where?" asked Katara.

"I saw a bath house at the centre of town."

"Okay, but won't that take longer than five minutes?"

"Oh yeah. Oh well! I'll have one when we get back." He put on his shirt and waited for Katara to braid her hair. When she was finished, they walked out together.

"Okay, let's go!" said Aang. "Hey, what happened to you guys? You've got bruises all over."

"Oh, nothing big. We just had a run in with the Unagi, but, were fine."

Katara wasn't surprised "Oh, Sokka, when will you ever learn…."

"That's not important, what is important is that we go and talk to the hawk." Said Sokka.

"Okay. Let's go." So they did.

--------------------------------------------------------Back at the cliffs--------------------------------------------------------

Sokka, Aang, Katara and Toph all went into the cave. They walked for a minute or two before they came across the fork in the road again.

"So, which way now?" asked Katara.

"Well, we might be able to hear them talking if we listen closely enough." Suggested Sokka.

A minute past before they heard muffled sounds coming from the left fork.

"This way." said Aang.

They followed the left fork or about thirty seconds before the sounds became louder.

"What is that?" asked Toph.

"It, sounds like, groaning." Said Sokka.

"Groaning? Why would there be groaning coming from in the caves?" asked Aang.

"Well, we will just have to keep on moving and find out. It's good that he put up these lamps. Without them, we wouldn't be able to see." Added Sokka

They kept walking until they reached a room. It had an earth door. They heard the groans coming from in the room.

"Okay, Toph, or Aang, move the door." Instructed Sokka.

"Okay, I'll do it." Said Toph.

She took her stance and moved the big slab of earth out of the way so they could walk in. it was a lot darker in this room.

When their eyes adjusted, they saw two shapes in the room, moving and moaning.

"Hel- oh my god!" Aang shut his eyes and sprinted out of the room.

"What is it Aang?" Katara looked over as soon as her eyes adjusted and saw, well, you know what she saw. What do you expect? Two spirits who haven't seen each other in 100 years. What did you think they would be doing? Even the spirits need to have fun……..

Katara ran out of the room to join Aang.

"Wooooooooooooooah! Dude! Nasty!" Sokka ran out of the room as well.

By now the spirits had stopped, err, and were looking at Toph.

"Well? What about you? Aren't you gonna run out as well?" asked the Kuda.

"I'm blind."

"Oh. Well, go and tell your friends it's safe to come back in now."

So Toph did just that.

When they had all calmed down, they started talking.

"So, we brought your wife back!" said Aang.

"Yes, you did. I am eternally great full avatar, and will do whatever you need."

"Thank you. What we need you to help us with, is to retrieve someone who is going to be execute if he doesn't escape soon."

"Okay. We will leave tomorrow morning. Be ready by then, or I will be annoyed."

"Yes sir!" Aang saluted the Kuda and started to walk out$.

When Aang saw the others weren't coming he encouraged them. "Common guys! Let's go get some dinner!"

The others turned around and snapped out of there trance. They followed Aang.

-------------------------------------------------------------Back on Appa------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I think that was the most disturbing thing I will ever" said Sokka.

"Yeah, I agree. I mean, they could have waited until we came to ask him the favour! He knew we were coming!" said Katara.

"What happened?" asked Zuko.

"Well, we walked in on two spirits having sex." Said Sokka.

Zuko just sat there blinking for a second before he burst out laughing "Ahahahah! Are you serious?!!? That is hilarious!!!" he was spilling tears from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't have that opinion if you had to witness it!" Katara countered.

"Yes, you are probably right, but I still find it extremely funny that you walked in on two spirits having sex!" he was laughing again.

"Zuko! It's not that funny." Said Suki. "Wait, I guess it is!" Suki burst out laughing as well. After a second kuie joined in with the laughter.

"Well, if you children are done, we have to be ready to leave tomorrow morning. If were late, he will be annoyed." Said Sokka in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay, I'm good. Ahah ahah aha. Aha. Okay. I'm done. Aha." Zuko finished.

-----------------------------------------------------------back at the house---------------------------------------------------

"So, what do we do now?" asked Kuie.

"Well, we could….l…. go and see if the town has any activities on?" suggested Aang.

Sokka didn't look too amused "yeah, or we could not, do that."

"Why not?" asked Katara.

"Because that would be pointless."

"Why would it be pointless?" asked Toph.

"Well, it would be pointless because….. Well, it wouldn't be pointless, I just don't want to go and do an…. activity." Sokka looked down at that small reminder of princess Yue.

"That's fine. You can stay here and, sleep, or whatever. We're going to go out." Said Katara.

"Okay. I think that's a good idea. I'm going to go and sleep." Sokka sounded very sad.

"Okay, are you alright?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Speaking of which, I'm a little tired as well. I'm going to go and rest also." Said Toph.

Aang wasn't convinced that Sokka was okay, but put on a cheery face all the same. "Okay. See you in a while!" and they all walked out. Besides Sokka and Toph.

"So, shall we?" asked Toph.

"Yep."

They walked into their room and got into bead. They didn't worry about anything. They just got in bead. Yes, in the same bead. Sokka was facing away from Toph.

"Sokka, are you sure your alright?" asked Toph.

"No, no I'm not." Sokka turned to face her

"Well, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Toph started stroking his arm.

"It's just, I remembered something that happened when we were at the north pole."

"Tell me what happened." She said in the softest Tone possible.

"Well, I lost someone who I couldn't protect."

"Sokka, I think you will feel better if you tell me the story."

"Okay. At the North Pole, I met a girl called Yue. At birth, she was very sick, so her father went and prayed to the moon spirit. He placed her in the pond, and her hair turned white and she opened her eyes and began crying. She was a princess, and I was just, me. Even though I was just me, she still noticed me, and we grew close. Very close after a while. But the problem was, she was engaged to someone she didn't even like. She said she was doing it for her tribe, because it was an arranged marriage. It got really complicated, and to make matters worse, the fire nation was mounting a full throttle attack on the North Pole. We were all battling, and then Zhao came and killed the moon spirit. All hope was lost, until Iroh noticed that Yue had been touched by the moon spirit. She gave up her life on earth, and became the new moon spirit."

"Sokka, that must have been very hard for you to re-tell. But you shouldn't be sad. You should be proud that she saved the world! Would she want you to be sad, Sokka?" asked Toph.

"No, I guess she wouldn't."

"So don't be."

"thanks, Toph." He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss that was full of passion, or lust, or anything else. Just pure, love. Toph turned around and Sokka wrapped her up in his arms and rested his head on the pillow.

"sleep well, Toph."

"You too."

-----------------------------------------------------The rest of the group-----------------------------------------------------

"So, Where are we gonna find out if there is any activities on?" asked Aang.

Suki answered him, "At the Town centre. But don't get your hopes up. There is never usually anything going on around here."

"Well, we can try it anyway."

They arrived at the small row of shops that was the centre of town. Just like Suki said, there was absolutely nothing going on.

"So, what was plan B?" asked kuie.

"Well, we could go and….. Show the other towns people our game! And we can verse other people!" said Aang.

"You guys made a game?" asked Suki and Zuko.

"Yeah! And it's actually quite good if I do say so myself." Aang said himself.

So they went back home to retrieve their game. They then went on to oyagi's house.

"Oyagi, the avatar and companions have devised a new game that can be played! It is called eagle snakes and ladders and it has very good structure!" said Suki.

"Oh, well! Any game that has been invented by the avatar is more than worthy to be played." Oyagi took the game and told the random person standing next to him to go and make twenty copies of it. In five minutes, the random guy returned, and he had twenty copies of the game.

"How did you do that?!?!" asked Katara.

"Well, I, uh….." oyagi gave him a look that said, if you tell anyone how you did that you will get a beating from the guy that is standing next to you even though he is not the employed guy to give beatings but he can take you to the guy that gives beating and then we can go and stuff you with food so you will be to full that you will not be able to walk and then we will put you in a wheel barrow and we will then get a really strong guy to carry the wheelbarrow because you would be really fat from all the food we just gave you and a really weak guy wouldn't be able to vary you because of how fat you are but then again even if you were really skinny a really week guy wouldn't be able to carry you because he would be really week and have no muscles and anyway getting back on track we would get a really strong gut to wheel the wheel barrow even though wheelbarrows haven't even been invented yet, I guess I could get the guy that is standing next to the guy who is standing next to you who is not the employed guy to give beating but could take you to him to invent the wheel barrow so that I could get a really strong guy to wheel you down to the sea and throw you in there and then get eaten by the Unagi so he would leave us alone. Don't ask me how a look says that. It just does.

"Well, that's not important; the important thing is getting these games out to the public so they can buy some! I will get the guy standing next to those three guys to go and open a stall that sells your game for you!" offered oyagi.

"Thanks oyagi!" thanked Aang.

"Guys, I think we should be getting back. It's getting late, and we have a big day tomorrow." Suggested Zuko

"I don't see how tomorrow will be a different size to all the other days…" Aang pouted.

"Common, Aang. You know he's right." Urged Katara.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

They arrived back at the house and went to their rooms.

Zuko and Suki went into their room. They too, were both sharing the same bead.

"So, are you going to come with us tomorrow?" asked Zuko to Suki.

"Well, I would like to, but I can't. My place is here, at Kyoshi. The warriors need me."

"Okay. I'll really miss you while I'm gone. But I will definitely be coming back as soon as I can."

"You don't need to come back if you don't want to, Zuko."

"But I do want to."

"Okay. But I understand if you can't come back straight away. You will have a lot to do before you can worry about me."

"You say that like you don't matter."

"Well, I just don't think I am as important as all the other things you need to do."

"Suki, you are at the top of my utmost important list. Don't ever say that you aren't important."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sleep tight."

-------------------------------------------------------Aang and Katara---------------------------------------------------------

"So, big day tomorrow?" Aang was already in bead and was waiting for Katara.

"Yes, it's a very big day tomorrow. We have to be prepared."

"Yeah, but where do we go once we get Iroh?" asked Aang.

"Well, we could come back here, but that would put everyone in danger. We have already stayed here much too long."

"Well, what about the eastern air temple?"

"That's a good place to go. The fire nation can't get to us there, and that guru guy is there as well."

"Oh yeah, the guru. I need to ask him a few questions……….."

"Yeah, I want to ask him a few questions myself."

"About what?"

"Oh, just about, things…"

"Right, anyway goodnight!" he gave her a good night kiss and then slung his arms around her waist.

She kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Aang. Sweet dreams."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, big battle next chapter! Look forward to it! I am going to try and write it as destructively as possible. Did you like my description on friendship? Well, it sure does put the dog puma in the bag, doesn't it?**

**R'n'R****please**


	11. Oh look! Gullible!

Hello people who are reading this story! Am eternally sorry that I haven't updated forever. But, I have a good excuse. My pc blew up! See? That's a good excuse, right?

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aang was running along the wall of __Ba__ sing se. he had Azula hot on his __trial__ and everybody else was busy fighting all the fire nation guards that ambushed them. Aang was tired, and he didn't have the energy to keep running. He turned around to face Azula, and at the last minute encased her in a cocoon of rock, and threw the rock, with her inside, over the edge. __ He then ran back over to the others and started helping them out. In five minutes, Aang had taken out all the firebending __guards__, and the d__a__i l__e__e._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Whoa, I just had a dream about the battle!" Aang said to Katara when he saw her awake and getting ready.

"Did you now? What happened?" asked Katara.

"Well, we won. We took out all the firebenders and the entire Dai lee in five minutes. And I sent princess Azula over the wall of Ba sing se."

"Aang! Did you kill her?"

"No, she managed to break out of the cocoon I trapped her in and use her firebending to stop herself."

"How did she use firebending to stop herself?"

"Well, she made to little jets of fire from her feet."

"That's weird." Katara commented

"I agree."

"So, do you think that you had a vision of them future?" asked Katara.

"Well, it sure did seem reel to me."

"Let's hope it was reel. C'mon, the others already have breakfast ready." The two walked out of there room and went to the breakfast table.

"Toph! How many times do I have to tell you! No earth bending at the breakfast table!" Sokka scolded Toph for dirtying up the table.

"You said the dinner table!" whined Toph.

"It's the same table! Just get rid of the rocks! You're getting dust all over the food."

"Fine…." She then muttered something about being a pain in the ass.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Aang.

"Well, we have some dried onionfruits, a bag of leechi nuts, and a pile of dough-nuts." Explained Sokka.

"great." Said Aang and Katara. They sat down and took a dough-nut each. They were small round nuts made out of dough. They then both took an onionfruit and gulped that down.

"Wow, you guys even eat at the same time." Toph commented.

"What? Were we? That's strange." Said Aang.

"Yes, very." Added Katara.

"Okay, we best get going. The hawk said he wanted us to be ready by morning."

"Okay. We are all pretty much ready, right guys?" asked Aang.

"Yep." Replied Zuko.

"Uh-huh." Said Toph.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Sokka.

"I'm completely ready!" said the earth king.

"Kuie, I hate to say it, but you can't come. No offense, but you aren't very good at fighting." Said Sokka.

"Oh, yes, I guess your right Sokka. Oh well! I get to stay here and keep Basco safe!"

"And I'm-" Suki got cut off.

"Not coming." Zuko said firmly but caringly. "I can't let you risk your life out there to help us."

Suki was about to protest when she saw the loving look in Zuko's eyes. She shut her mouth and nodded a small reply.

"Good. Then let's go."

Zuko said good bye to Suki. Then Aang said good bye to Momo. And then they all said goodbye to kuie.

"Okay, that's enough goodbyes! Let's go!" urged Sokka.

They got on Appa and were about to take off when they saw a red streak fly through the sky.

"What was that?" asked Sokka.

"I think I know." Said Aang with a sheepish grin. Just then the other's curiosity as answered when a dragon suddenly appeared by their side. Sokka screamed out in surprise.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted Sokka.

Aang laughed.

"Calmolotion Sokka, it's just the hawk." Aang re-assured Sokka.

"Indeed, it was just me, Sokka." Said the disguised spirit.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that…"

The spirit looked amused, "I'm sure you did. Now, hop on my back and I will fly you to Ba sing se prison."

"What, aren't we taking Appa?" asked Aang.

"I'm afraid not, young avatar, you see, it will be much faster if you ride on me, and a lot less noticeable. If we want the element of surprise, we must not be noticed until the least possible moment."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Good. Now everyone hop on!" so everyone hopped on. A moment later, they took to the skies, at an alarming speed.

"Whoooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Toph. She quickly grabbed onto sokka's waist.

"Awww, common Toph! It's not that bad!" encouraged Aang.

"It is when you can't see!" she screamed.

"Yeah, I a-a-agree with T-T-Toph……" Katara chattered. "It is a-a-a little scary u-u-up here." She too, then grabbed onto Aang's waist.

"Don't be scared Katara. I'm here, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Said Aang.

"Okay Aang." Katara felt a lot better after hearing Aang's re-assuring words.

Five minutes later the gang were in sight of the great wall of Ba sing se. I guess you could now call it Na sing se, right?

"Look! There's the wall!" shouted Sokka.

"Great! That was really quick!" said Aang.

"Yes, it was, but I'm afraid once I land on the wall I will have to change into something a little less obvious. So, the rest of the journey will be on foot." Explained the dragon.

"That's fine by me!" said Toph.

"That's alright, as long as you change into something destructive when the battle starts." Said Zuko.

"Will do. Now let's get a move on before anybody sees us."

They moved along the top of Ba sing se's wall and came to the winding corridor that wound down on the inside. It was all just a plain light brown colour with the same colour steps. It was also very thin. They started descending, when all of a sudden, Katara tripped over on a dislodged stair that suddenly disappeared.

"Toph! That wasn't funny! I could've broken my ankle!" yelled Katara.

"That wasn't me!" yelled Toph.

Everybody looked at Aang. "Hey, don't look at me! Why would I want to trip Katara?"

"Well, there's nobody else on these steps." Toph leant down and put her hand on the ground. She swallowed hard. "Uhh, guys, don't be alarmed, but there are about fifty Dai lee, and they are carrying firebenders, on the walls."

"What!" they all yelled.

"Well, there are about fifty Dai lee, and they are-"

"Toph! This is no time to be stupid! How far away are they?" asked Sokka.

"Well, they are currently around the next corner and are starting to move. So I suggest that we back out of the stairs and fight out in the open."

"Well, with any luck we won't have to fight at a-" Sokka was cut off by a dai lee agent appearing right in front of him and knocking him back. Aang took care of him by sending an air blast his way that rolled him down the stairs.

"Run!" shouted Aang. So they did. They ran back out the thin corridor to the top of the wall, and took fighting stances. Just as there stances set in, Dai lee agents and firebenders flooded out of the entrance and over whelmed them.

"Hey hawk! Now would be a good time to use your spirit magic!" yelled Toph.

"But the battle only just started Toph! Don't you want any fun?" he asked.

"It's not fun when you are about to die!" she yelled, as she threw a Dai lee over the edge, and then dodged another rock.

"Alright, fine." He turned into a being that was obviously from the spirit world, as no one in the current battle had ever seen it before. It was big, had four arms, and was white. It was almost transparent. It had a big semi circle head, with no neck. It had two legs, and looked like it had a black outline. It had no eyes either, just a mouth with sharp teeth. It was also about fifteen feet tall.

"Wow, now that's spirit magic." Muttered Sokka.

The being whose name shall not be spoken because we don't know it, was obviously an airbender, as it was swiping at the Dai lee and blasting the firebenders with air. It was taking out about five at a time.

"Wooooo! Go spirit power!" yelled Toph.

"I don't think you should get too cocky yet, peasant." Can you guess who said it? I would be very surprised if you can't. Here's a hint, her names Azula. Have you figured it out yet?

"Azula!" spat Zuko.

"Yes, Zuzu?" she asked in a surprisingly nice tone.

"Don't call me that!" he had a deep scowl set on his face.

"I'll call you whatever I want, I think. Especially when you're dead." She had adopted a very nice tone that changed as soon as she took her firebending stance. "Now, prepare to meet your end, Zuzu."

Zuko stood up and attempted to shoot lightning at Azula. He failed miserably, at shooting lightning, but ended up sending a thick stream of blue fire straight at Azula. It hit her in the face, and left a massive gash, right above her left eye. She screamed in agony.

"You'll pay for that Zuko!" she growled.

Zuko took a fighting stance. Azula walked towards him, and when she was a few steps away, Zuko pointed behind her and said, "Oh look, gullible!" and ran off.

Azula looked behind her and then cursed herself for being so gullible. She then ran off after Zuko.

-------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------

Aang was having a bit of trouble with 20 Dai lee agents and fifty firebenders. He thought the only way to win was for him to go into the avatar state, but he didn't want to let go of Katara. He suddenly had an idea. He airbended himself atop the roof that was covering the lookout and heeling place. He got some water out of the air around him and then used airbending to turn it into snow. He then covered his arrows in white snow to make it look like they were glowing.

He jumped down and had a really mean look on his face. All the Dai lee and firebenders look one look at him and ran in the other direction.

"_Perfect." _ Aang thought. "_I__t's all about intimidation."_ But those thoughts ended when he saw Zuko running like a little school girl. He wondered what he was running from, and then saw Azula with what looked like rocket boots on chasing after Zuko with the meanest expression Aang had ever seen. It also looked like she had a massive gash, on her face.

"_Whoa, he's in trouble." _Thought Aang, as he saw Azula shoot past him. Then he realised he was in trouble as Azula turned around and looked at Aang.

"I can deal with that pest later." Said Azula. "You are my biggest threat at the moment." It was then that Aang realized he was supposed to be in the avatar state. He adopted his scowl and tried to speak form the back of his throat, in a real throaty voice.

"If you fight me now, you prepare for your death!" said Aang.

"Oh really? I don't think so, little airwalker. See, if you were in the avatar state, your eyes would be glowing as well, wouldn't they?" asked Azula. "And I don't think your glow is supposed to melt, is it?"

"_Damn Azula and her ability to pick up the little mistakes that I make." _ Thought Aang. "Okay, Azula, you caught me. I'm not in the avatar state, but that doesn't mean I can't bring you down!" shouted Aang, as he charged at Azula.

"Tut tut tut, it's very stupid to be over confident, airwalker." Said Azula.

"_What is with the name she keeps calling me?" _thought Aang. "Is that one of your hobbies along with killing innocent people? Making up the worst nicknames ever and torturing people with your stupidity?" asked Aang.

"Well, actually it's a very goo-" Azula just realised what she had said. "Big mistake, Avatar. No one insults me and gets away with it."

"_Well, at least she's stopped calling me airwalker." _he thought.

The two reached each other with a blast of fire and air that sent both of them flying back to fall over the edge. Aang pushed himself up using airbending and Azula propelled herself up by shooting fire out of her feet to act like a rocket.

They charged at each other again, but this time Aang, having some sense, jumped over Azula in a flip, and landed on her shoulders.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

"Make me." Taunted Aang.

"Fine. I will." Aang realised his mistake a bit too late. Azula suddenly ducked down and rolled to the right. Aang fell flat on his back.

"Ouch." He muttered. He got back up quickly though, and it was a good thing he did, because Azula sent a tidal wave of fire that looked like water straight at Aang. He blocked it with a mountain of earth. When Azula jumped atop the mountain to fight from higher ground, Aang was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you Avatar?! Show yourself!" she shouted.

Aang popped up out of the mountain behind her and said, "Okay!" in his cheery tone. Azula was so surprised she fell off the mountain.

"There you are!" she screamed.

"What? You surprised to see me?" with that, Aang jumped down in front of the mountain and ten threw the whole thing at her.

Azula managed to put up a fire shield to block the most part, but a lot of smaller boulders hit her in the stomach and limbs. Aang was dominating this fight.

Azula was black and bruised. She could hardly stand any more.

"Are you warmed up yet?" asked Aang.

Azula anger boiled over the edge with that comment. She shot up, using her reserved strength in anger, and tried to shoot lightning at Aang, but at that very moment, Zuko jumped in front of Azula and re-directed her lightning right back at her.

"_What the fu-__" _Her thoughts ended when she fell over the edge. Just before she hit the bottom, stopped herself by shooting a fire cushion at the ground. It saved her from getting smashed against the cold hard ground, but she got some massive burns instead. She hit the ground softly and lost consciousness from the pain.

------------------------------------------------------Back on the wall----------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko! How did you do that?" asked Aang.

"An old trick my uncle taught me. He invented it himself." He replied.

"Wow! That's amazing."

"Aang, that is not important, what is important, though, is going to help the others with the still raging battle."

"Right." Aang remembered the battle, "Let's go!"

The pair ran back over to Sokka, Toph, the being who's name shall not be mentioned because we don 't know what it is, and Katara.

"You guys need a hand?" asked Aang.

"No!" shouted Sokka. "We need six!"

"Okay!" Aang used the earthbending move that Toph taught him. He didn't create dust though, as the others wouldn't be able to see. He dove underground and shot out in the direct centre of the battle. Whilst in the air, he told Toph to raise his companions up on pillars of earth. So she did, and she did it quickly because one can only stay in the air for a certain amount of time. Unless, of course, you're an airbender, as Aang was, but he couldn't use airbending because otherwise this one particular move wouldn't quite work properly.

Aang came crashing down with a wave of earth that knocked everybody on the ground, over. When the shockwave had passed, Toph drove the earth pillars back in to the grown.

"Common guys! While there down!" shouted Aang.

"What? You want us to attack them while there down?" asked Sokka.

"No! I want us to run!" he screamed at Sokka.

"Oh, right."

They started running for the stairs. Aang turned around and yelled to the hawk to come, but he shook his head.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can!" he shouted

"Are you sure?" asked Aang

"Yes!" he screamed, "Just go!"

When they did reach the stairs, Aang started going down, but Toph stopped him.

"Wait, there's a quicker way." she said.

"How?" asked Aang.

"Watch." She simply stated. Toph took her earthbending stance and lifted her hands. She brought them down with a thump, and the stairs turned in on themselves, forming a slide.

"Oh, his is gonna be fun." Said Aang, with a mischievous smile on his face.

The companions jumped on the super happy fun slide and started sliding down.

They were laughing and giggling and having a great time. Even Zuko had a slight smile on his face. They were so engrossed in there fun, that they did not notice the Dai lee agent that had remained in the stairs for extra security. He jumped down behind them, and used a block of earth to speed up his descent.

"Wooooo!" shouted Aang. "This is fantastic!"

They were nearing the bottom, about to come out, when they got trapped in a big earthen box. They were so surprised, neither Toph nor Aang thought to get rid of the box, and they were thrown into a mettle trailer.

Before the door closed, Azula came around and looked at the group of powerful benders.

"How the hell did you know we were coming down?" asked Zuko.

"A Dai lee agent slid down the wall and woke me up. The he told me that you four were headed for the stairs, and that we should set up a trap. He will be greatly rewarded in the assisting of capturing you four."

She then closed the trailer door and locked it tight.

Zuko decided to state the obvious. "Well, were boned."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a wee bit shorter than most chapters, but only by about 200 words. And it looks shorter cus the paragraphs are a bit bigger. So, now that I have posted another chapter, that may be, good, bad, or ugly, you click the bluish purplish button and review! I promise w will try to update faster next time, if I get five reviews.


	12. y'know, you can make your own fun

**So, what did u people think? That's great. Now then, a few things I need to clear up: thing one, last chap, Azula said that something about you four when she caught the gang, when there was actually five including Zuko. Now, I'm sure you would not have even realised this until now, but, just encase of the sly ones that did pick it up (Airwalker88****) I**** didn't intentionally do this. I can't be bothered changing it though. And the second thing, in the last chapter, Aang said that he didn't want to go into the avatar state because he didn't want to let go of Katara. But, earlier in the story, he went into the avatar state in is dreams. Well, my theory is that**** there is ****probly**** different ways he can go into the avatar state. Use your imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a: ****tla****, I don't own the name airwalker, but I do own the nickname that I christened zutara-is-evil-kat****aang-rules with, veggie.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------**

"Okay, so what's our escape plan?" asked Aang.

"We sit, wait, and listen." Said Toph.

"What?!?" yelled Sokka. "Toph, this isn't one of your earthbending lessons. We need to escape before we reach the jail which will make to a lot harder to escape."

"Yes, it will, but nothing we can't handle."

"Oh, I'm sure we can handle it, but it would be much easier, if we escape now!" Sokka whisper yelled.

"Sokka! I thought you were supposed to be good at tactics and strategies." Exclaimed Toph.

"Well, I am, but I don't see why you brought that up Toph…."

"Oh, my, Jesus!" yelled Toph

"Who the hell is Jesus!?" asked Zuko.

"Dunno. But that's not important. What is important, is trying to make Sokka understand, that we are in a _metal _transport carriage going to a _metal_ jail, with an earth bender who can bend _metal, _and the fire nation don't know that she can bend _metal_."

"Toph! I forgot you can metalbend. Get us out of here!" Yelled Sokka.

"Sokka, think about this for a second. What was the reason we came back to Ba sing se for?" asked Toph. Aang, Katara and Zuko had started to catch on.

"To bust Iroh out of jail."

"Yes. And where are we going right now?" she asked.

"…..Were going to jail….."

"Yes, we are. Do you understand now?"

"……." Sokka just looked at her.

"Sokka! How could you be so stupid?!?!?!?" shouted Katara.

"I'm not stupid!"

"No, of course you're not Sokka. That's why I'm sure you've already figured out that we are going to wait until we are taken to the same jail that Iroh is in, and then break out so we don't have to go looking for him." Explained Zuko.

"Yeah! I figured that our as soon as we were captured…. I was just giving you guys a chance to look smart." Sokka hurriedly explained.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Aang piped up from the corner, "So, how long do you think it is until we get there?"

Katara crawled over to him and pulled him into her arms. "Not long. I would've thought the jail would be around the wall somewhere."

Aang looked hope full, "Okay. What do we do in the meantime?"

"Well, how about we tell some jokes?" asked Sokka.

"Okay!" shouted Aang. "I've got a great one. What do you call a smart blonde?"

"What's a blonde?" asked Toph.

"Oh, for Jesus Christ….." muttered Aang.

"Well, as I said before, you can't tell a joke if it makes absolutely no sense!" explained Toph.

Aang started to tell the story, "Okay, back at the air temple, we had people with goldy yellowy hair. And everybody always said they were really dumb. I have no idea why though."

"Okay so, people with blond hair are dumb?" inquired Zuko.

"Yes, people with blonde hair are dumb." Aang confirmed. "So, what do you call a smart blonde?"

"Umm, a smart blond?" suggested Sokka.

"No, you call a smart blonde, a golden retriever!" Aang started laughing at his own joke.

"What's a golden retriever?" asked Toph.

"……………." Aang face palmed. He turned to Katara, "Katara, please, remind me to never ever ever never forever never tell another joke forever."

"Okay, I'll remind you whenever anyone suggests we tell jokes." She offered, then turned to face him and gave him a simple kiss of affection.

Toph asked the group, "So, anyone got some proper jokes?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dai lee dumped Aang and Katara in one cell, and Toph Sokka and Zuko in another next to them. "Here is your new home avatar. I hope you find it very uncomfortable." Azula welcomed them with a warm smile on her face. Then it turned into a deep scowl and she walked off. The prison was all metal, and had a lot of screws on the walls. The corridor that there cells were in are completely straight, with two bends at the end. Both sides were symmetrical. It was very dark, with the only light being a soft red glow. The walls were also painted a very faint red.

"So, can we free uncle yet?" asked Zuko.

Sokka looked at Zuko apologetically. "Not yet. We have to wait until we are taken out of the cells first. We need to work out the layout, the time the guards are on duty, and when they want to….. Torture us." He explained.

"You reckon they'll torture us?" asked Aang.

Sokka looked at Aang thoughtfully, "Well, not so much us, but you, I'm afraid."

"Good." Said Aang.

"Aang! How is that good?!" Katara was confused.

"Katara, it is good because you don't get hurt. I would happily take your pain for you." Aang explained.

"No Aang! I won't let you!" she protested.

"Just try and stop me." Aang looked at her with a very stern look.

"Okay fine. But I don't have to like it."

"I never said you did."

A big buff guard came around in Firebender armour. He didn't have his helmet, though, and looked a lot like pipsqueak. Came around the corner and asked, "NEVER SAID WHO DID WHAT!?!" he shouted in quite a high angry voice.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Said Aang.

"YOU SAID SOMETHING!!!!!!" the guard started frothing at the mouth. He was real angry. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!?????!?!?!?!?" he demanded.

Katara defended Aang, "He didn't say anything! Spirits, what's your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM!?!?! MY PROBLEM!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!" he ran off down the hall and smashed into the wall. He was on the ground unconscious.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Zuko.

"Hey, Toph! He's got a set of keys on him. Go get them! They might come in handy later." Ordered Sokka.

"Would it kill you to say please?" asked Toph. She walked over to the bars and bent them so she could get out.

"That's amazing." Stated Zuko.

"Yes, it is." Said Toph, with a smug grin on her face. She went over to get the key.

"Hurry Toph! A guard might come by!" yelled Sokka.

Miraculously, sokka's yelling was the one thing that caught the other patrol guard's attention. He came running around the corner just as Toph bent down to pick up the keys.

"Hey, you!" shouted the conscious guard. "Did you do this!?"

Toph couldn't think of a good excuse. "Ummm, nope!"

"Oh, okay the- hey, wait a second!" he pointed his fist at Toph "You did do this! Else how would you be out of the cage?"

"Well, you see……. What do you call a dumb blonde?"

"A what!!?" he turned to ask her but she had already started running off in the other direction.

"Stop her!" shouted the stupid guard.

With all this yelling going on, the unconscious guard with the anger problem awoke.

"WHO KEEPS YELLING SO LOUD!!!!!!!!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, great, big foot woke up." Muttered Zuko.

Meanwhile, the guard chasing Toph caught up with her, and stopped her. "I-i just----just wanted to s-say thank you!" he panted.

"Why?" asked Toph, who at this point wasn't panting, but was extremely confused.

"Because you killed angry-g!"

"Whose angry-g?" asked Toph?

"That angry guy who was on the floor over there……"

Toph kinda, like, turned her senses over to where angry-g used to be lying, only to find that he wasn't actually there anymore.

"Where is he?" The guard wondered aloud.

"He is right…." Toph put her hand on the ground. "Behind that corner."

Just then, the angry face that looked like pipsqueak jumped out from around the corner and picked the guard up by his shirt.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING WITH THIS PRISONER!?!?!?" he was spiting with each word.

"I-I was just… about to….. put her back in her cell! Yeah, that's it…"

"NO YOU WEREN'T!!!! YOU WERE CONVERSATIN' WITH HER!!!!!! I SHOULD GIVE YOU OVER TO AZULA!!!!!!!"

"Ohhhhhhh, I'm gonna die." Whined the nice guard.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!!!!!!" Shouted the monster of a person. Just as he finished those words though, his eyes rolled over in his head and he fell on the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected!" stated Toph.

"Is he dead?" asked the still recovering guard.

"Yep!" she said in a cheery voice. "He died by popping a vein in his brain. Hey, that rhymed."

"Yes, yes it did. Now you best get back into your cell before someone sees you."

"Wait, what's your name?" asked Toph.

"My name is Goundoo. Pronounced, gwan-doo." He explained.

"Okay then. Wait! One more thing, do you know which cell the dragon of the west is being held in?"

"Why yes, yes I do. He is being held in the bottom floor, right at the end of the corridor."

"Thanks Goundoo!" said Toph. She ran back to the cell and bended the bars straight again. "Well, that was fun."

"What happened!?" asked Sokka.

"Well, the angry guy died, we made a new friend, and I found out were Iroh is being held."

"Oh. Well, good work Toph!" he said as he gave her a kiss.

"Okay, so now that we now were Iroh is, what's to stop us bustin' out of this joint and running our way to happiness?" asked Sokka.

"Well Sokka, happiness is a lot like when you are trying to catch a butterfly." Aang started.

"What's a butterfly?" asked Toph.

"Oka, a butterfly is exactly like a buttermoth, except it is much smaller. Do not ask any more questions or I swear I will go into the avatar state!"

"No you won't! If you do that, you'll have to let go of Katara!" said Toph in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, your right. Okay, getting back to my proverb, happiness is a lot like chasing a butterfly-" he started again.

Sokka looked confused, "Why would anyone want to be chasing a butterfly?"

"BECAUSE THEY LOOK GOOD! OKAY!?!? ANY MORE QUESTIONS OR INTERRUPTIONS!!!!!??!?!?" Aang's tattoos started to glow.

"Aang! Your tattoos are starting to glow! How did you manage that?" asked Katara.

Aang took a couple of deep breaths. "I don't know. Probly cus I wasn't trying to go into it." He scanned across the two rooms. "Now, does anyone have anymore interruptions?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Now then, happiness is a lot like when you are chasing a butterfly, if you pursue it, it's always just out of your grasp, but if you sit quietly, it may land upon you."

"And that means?" asked Zuko.

"It means that we must wait until the right moment. We gotta wait for some kind of distraction." He explained.

"Or, we could make our own distraction!" started Sokka. "After all, who ever had fun just sitting quietly?"

"Your right!" said a now cheery Aang. "We can make our own fun!"

"So, what's the plan?" asked Katara.

------------------------------------------------Half a planned out hour later------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko looked pleased, "So, we got ourselves a plan."

"Yeah, but I don't like it the emergency plan B of mine and Katara's parts!" Aang argued.

"I don't see how you can't like this plan Veggie." Said Toph, using Aang's newly given nickname.

"What did you just call him/me?" asked everybody.

She started to explain, "I called him Veggie. Y'know, cus of all the veggies and fruit he eats."

"Yeah, but I mean, what happened to twinkle toes?" asked Aang.

"Dunno. Just got tired of it. Now, on your feet twinkle toes! Time for the plan to begin."

"What happened to Veggie?" asked Sokka.

"Dunno. Just got tired of it. Now then, everyone get into you're positions."

"Alright! Stop asking us to do that! It gets really annoying and repetitive." Asked Zuko.

"Get into positions." Teased Toph.

"Toph!" shouted Zuko.

"Get into positions!" Toph repeated.

"Toph!!!" Zuko pleaded.

Toph turned an ear, "Yes Zuko?"

"Please, stop saying that." He was on the floor begging.

"Okay Zuko. Oh, and one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Get into positions!"

Zuko face floored. "Grrghrhgrhghrgrghhdgrhgrhg!"

"Zuko?" asked Katara, "A word of advice, never ask Toph to do anything, besides throw a rock at someone."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Everybody got into positions, which was somewhere around the two cells. Aang and Katara were first up.

First, they had to get the guards attention. Katara did this by letting out a huge moan.

"Mhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

All the guards within ear shot came running over to the cell with their interests peeked. This was only about 4 guards, as there are only four scanning the top level. The next step was to keep them interested. Now, how do you keep a bunch of men that have been involved with the war for 3 years interested? That's right, you tell blonde jokes.

Aang turned to face the guards, "Three blondes walked into a bar. You think they would've noticed it."

The guards just looked at him with an expression that said, "What's a blonde?"

"Not up for blonde jokes? That's okay; I got plenty of other ones!" he turned to the wall and tapped on it, "knock knock!?"

The guards all looked at Aang like he was crazy.

-----------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph opened the door as quietly as she could with the earlier obtained key. They had to sneak past all the guards that were currently being entertained by Aang and Katara. The two benders plus Sokka started creeping soundlessly down the corridor. When they were out of earshot, they started running.

"So, where are the stairs Toph?" asked Sokka.

"Right around the corner of this dimly lit corridor."

"Okay, let's get going!"

They kept running until they reached the stairs.

Sokka looked at Toph, "Don't even think about turning these stairs into a slide to go faster."

"I wasn't!"

"That's all I wanted to hear. Now quick, we kinda don't want Aang and Katara to have to resort to the emergency plan B, and with Aang's jokes, they may have to if we take a long time."

"Okay guys! Enough talk! Let' just get going!" hissed Zuko.

"Okay, okay." They both muttered.

They ran down the stairs and were met with 5 guards patrolling the corridors. They quickly hid behind the stairs.

Sokka cursed, "Dammit! We forgot about the guys on the bottom floor."

Zuko hushed Sokka, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

----------------------------Back to the poor efforts of keeping some guards entertained----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang turned to the guards, "Now you say who's there!"

"Why?"

"Because I said knock knock!" he explained.

"But we already know it's you!" said a lanky guard."

"Yeah, but it's part of the joke!" in the corner, Katara had her head in her hands.

"This sucks. Common guys, let's get back to work." Said a short one.

"What? You mean walking aimlessly around the corridors of this hell hole for hours on end?" asked the tall one.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

_"Looks like were gonna have t turn to the emergency plan B." _Aang thought. "Katara!"

"What!?" she whisper yelled.

"Plan b!"

"Oh, right." She came over to the front of the cell and started talking to the guards. "You guys look like you work pretty hard." She said in the most flirtatious tone she could muster.

Apparently, the guards noticed her tone of voice, as they turned around surprised, and came back over and started conversing with her.

"Well, it is a pretty tough job, but some ones gotta do it." Said the lanky guard.

"And you do a fabulous job!" complimented Katara.

"Yeah, I do." Said the short one.

"She said all of us!" shouted a buff guard.

Katara saw a weakness between these guards, and decided to manipulate them.

"Yeah, but mainly you," she pointed to the buff guard, "You are so strong, you are by far the best one for this job!"

"Hey! I thought you said I was!" argued the short Firebender.

The tall guard looked angry, "No, she said I was!" he said, and then pushed him.

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Get your stink away from me!"

"That's it!" the buff one launched a fireball at small and short.

"Hey!" thy both yelled, before firing a fire blast back at buff.

Before long, there was fire flying everywhere, and the guards were having a brawl.

Katara walked over to Aang, "Well, I didn't have to flirt with them for long."

"Yeah, but you still did." Aang rolled his eyes.

"Awww, some ones jealous!" when she didn't get a reply, she became serious," common Aang, you know that I only did that to buy the others some time. I would never do that for real! Those guys are just a couple of dumb, undereducated, vile space wasting fungi."

"Wow, you really hate those guards that much?"

"Yes, because they made you sad."

"Thanks, Katara." He leaned over and hugged her. "remember how I said you should remind me never to tell a joke again?"

"Yes"

"Don't. I figure, some ones gotta got to get one eventually."

"Okay Aang."

-----------------------------------------------------------The others---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so we got ourselves a plan. Let's do it."

"Alrighty!" said Toph. "Everyone into positions!"

Zuko let out a groan, but got into his position nun the less.

Zuko had to use his stealth skills to try and get past the guards to Iroh's cell without them noticing. He would take the key with him. Once he reached the cell, Sokka and Toph would make themselves seen and the guards would chase after them, leaving Zuko free to unlock Iroh's cell and go get the others.

"Good luck Zuko" whispered Sokka.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna need it."

He started moving as soon as all of the guards turned around to face the other direction. He ran up to one of the cells, and got a rock and threw it into a cell on one side of the corridor. The guards head the rock land, and went to investigate. As soon as they were all at the cell, Zuko made a mad dash for the chair that a guard had brought in. he hid behind it. When the guards went back to their mesmerising walking, Zuko waited for until one walked past him, then tapped him on his right shoulder and rolled off him to stand in front of him where he would be facing if not for Zuko tapping him on the back.

When the guard turned around to find nothing, he thought to himself, "_I've been stuck in the crazed fire lord's war for too long. I wish the avatar would hurry up and kill the wretched fire lord."_

By the time he turned around, Zuko had already made it to outside Iroh's cell, and given the signal to Toph and Sokka.

Sokka jumped out from behind the stairs and yelled, "Hey guys! We just thought we would break out of our cell and take a walk. You don't mind, do you?"

"Get them!" shouted one of the guards. They all obeyed and started running after Sokka and Toph who were already long gone. This left Zuko alone with Iroh.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted as he unlocked the door and rushed in. "I missed you so much!" Zuko just about bowled Iroh over as he rushed to him in a hug.

"Zuko!?" Iroh was very confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here with the avatar uncle!" Zuko continued to hug Iroh.

"Oh, Zuko. I am very disappointed in you. You shouldn't have captured the avatar. Now there is no hope for the world." Iroh detached Zuko from him and turned away.

"No uncle! You don't understand! The avatar is here as a companion! We came back here to bust you out! I am on his side now." Zuko frantically explained.

"Really? Well then I take that all back. I am very proud of you Zuko, for choosing, good."

"Thank you uncle. Except just one thing, I kinda made a deal with the avatar on your behalf."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes. I said if he helped me get you out, you would teach him firebending."

"Ahh, well that is fine. If I could teach it to you, I can teach it to anyone."

"Umm, yeah…. Let's get going, we need to get Aang and Katara and get out of here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now I got one thing to say to you; please review! Common, it's not that hard! I have most likely reviewed your story! I review every story I ever read! Whether it ****be**** good, bad, or ugly. But it's your stories are all usually good. Now review! Oh, and very special thanks to airwalker 88 for writing a new summary for this story. Review!**


	13. So, whats the plan?

**Ayyyyyyyyyyyy****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BD ****howzya****goin****'? ****sweet****. Now, you may be a little annoyed that I hav****e****n't updated in a while. Well, you can fix this! By reviewing! It motivates me to write. Cus I just can't be fucked if I don't get reviews. Any****who,**** enjoy the chapter!**** (P.s I stole a little part out of pirates of the Caribbean, curse of the black purl. You'll recognise it when you see it.)****s**

**Disclaimer: has anyone ever actually been sued for not putting on a disclaimer? Well, I don't want to be the first. I do not own a****:tla**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

"So, Zuko, have you got a plan?" asked Iroh.

"Well, yes actually, I do."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well, I'm thinking, we go up to the guards, and tell them that it is there break. The fire nation has such stupid guards that they won't even notice that we are there prisoners and were supposed to be locked up."

"Alright, but what happens if one of them is a bit brighter than the rest and they do actually figure out that we are supposed to be locked up?" inquired Iroh.

"Well, I figure, you can hold them off, and I will get Aang and Katara out of the cell."

"Ahhh, prince Zuko, when will you ever learn to plan ahead?" sighed Iroh.

"Umm, when I sincerely stuff up and almost kill myself?"

"But that has already happened to you!" they had reached the stairs and started to walk up.

"Yeah. Now, what's your plan uncle?" asked Zuko.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Iroh had a smug look on his face.

"Because you always have a plan. Now, what is it?" Zuko urged his uncle to tell him. They reached the middle of the stairs.

"Okay, what we do is, knock out a guard, you put on his uniform, and then run around the corner telling the other guards that Azula is coming. They will all run back to their places, and we will be able to free our new companions."

"Okay, your plan is better. I wonder were Sokka and Toph have got too…"

"You mean those two children who made the guards chase after them? I'm sure there just about to appear behind us."

As if on cue, well, not really because they didn't appear behind them, they appeared in front of the two relations, by bursting out of the air vent above on the roof.

"Hey guys!" Sokka started, "How you doin'?"

"Never better." Zuko muttered.

"Actually, I could be a lot better if I had some jasmine tea…"

"So do you guys have a plan yet?" asked Toph

"Yes, actually, we do." Zuko told them the plan.

"Great plan!" said Sokka, "but where do we come in?"

Iroh looked thought full "Well, you could help us break through the bars and keep watch."

"Or, we could go and call Appa. It just so happens that I have the bison whistle." Said Sokka.

"Well, whatever we do, we need to get moving before those guards untangle themselves from each other's pants." Suggested Toph.

Zuko looked shocked, "Wha-"

"Don't ask. Let's go!"

They kept running and they came to a guard just at the top of the stairs. He was about to scream but Sokka hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword.

Iroh looked at Zuko, "Okay. Zuko, get into his uniform," he then turned to the other two. "You two, wait for Zuko to tell the guards that Azula is coming, then run out as fast as you can. Meet us at the fence line with your bison."

So they went and did just that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

"Guys! Quick!"Zuko hissed through the fire nation helmet as he came crouch running towards Aang and Katara's cell. "Azula is coming!" the guards didn't need to be told twice. They scrambled and fell over each other in the process. A few shoves and curses later and all the guards were back at their original patrol positions. Zuko saw a flaw in this, as a couple of the guards were still in the corridor of Aang and Katara's cell. He quickly thought of another lie.

"Guys! Quickly! Get around the corner! She would a expect you to be where you would be if you had been patrolling all night!"

The guards were so scared they didn't even properly process all of what Zuko said. All they heard was, "Azula, around the corner, and hurry." So they did hurry.

Zuko turned around to Iroh, Sokka and Toph, "okay guys! Common!" he shouted. Sokka and Toph ran straight past the two prisoners and around the corner. Zuko didn't know how they would get past the guards, but he was sure they would manage.

"You guys took you're time." Aang commented.

"Yeah, we had a cup of tea on the way here." Zuko joked as he was looking for something to break the bars with.

"Oh yeah? What kind?" asked Katara.

"Gin seng." Muttered Zuko as he turned to Iroh. "How are we gonna break these bars without Toph's help?"

"How could the earthbending girl possibly help you break the metal bars?" Iroh wondered.

"She can bend metal. Something to do with being able to see the earth in it. Now how do we break these bars?"

"That is, truly amazing…" Iroh marvelled. "Now, about these bars…" Iroh looked over them, "I helped design them so they would be fireproof. With the correct leverage..." Iroh turned and picked up the wooden bench behind him. "It should pop right out." Iroh put the bench into one of the bars and pulled down on the other end of the seat. With a grunt, the bars popped up. "There we go."

"I'll call Appa" said Aang. He reached for hid bison whistle only to find he had misplaced it.

"Don't worry; your friends have gone to get your bison. They are meeting is at the front gates. We best hurry, before Azula manages to capture them again."

"alright." Aang and Katara said in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

"Who wants somma this!?!?!?!" taunted Toph, as she threw another fairly large boulder, knocking another Firebender out.

"Toph! Sokka!" yelled Katara. "You're alright!"

"Yes we are, but you won't be if you don't concentrate on making the Firebender that is behind you lose consciousness, you won't be."

Katara quickly turned around and did the same thing to the Firebender that she did to her competitor at the festival. She froze him, guided him up into the air, and brought him crashing back down, knocking out the Firebender instantly.

"Thanks Toph!"

After clearing a path, the four benders of the four nations (plus Sokka) made their way over to Appa. They all jumped on and took off, just as Azula came running out of the prison in her underclothes. She turned and said something to the head general next to her.

"What do you think she's saying?" asked Katara to Aang.

"I can find out." Said Aang. He turned back to face the prison, and concentrated all of his chi on the spot in front of Azula's mouth. He then bended the air around her up to him, forming what looked like a tunnel in the air. There was a very faint sound, and they could make out Azula's voice.

"…..and prepare the shirshu. We can track them down and capture them again while they sleep." She then turned around and walked back into the prison.

"How did you do that Aang?" asked Katara.

"It's quite simple really. It's a little trick I picked up when I was trying to listen in t what the monks were talking about back at the temple. All I do is guide the sound waves that travel in the air, towards me. Then I can hear what people are saying."

"Wow, that's actually pretty smart." Complimented Sokka.

"Yes, indeed." Said Iroh. "But now that we know what they are planning on doing, how do we counter-plan against it?"

"Well, they have a shirshu that will be able to track us easily, given that we were in a cell for twenty-four hours." Said Aang.

"So, what we should do" started Sokka, "Is go and find a town, by some perfume, then go and find a river."

"Why is that?" asked Zuko.

"Because, after we find the perfume, we can go to a river and wash ourselves real good to get rid of our original smell as best we can. Then we can slather ourselves in perfume, completely getting rid of out old smell. We don't have to do it to Appa though, he wasn't in the jail."

"Okay, good plan." Said Toph.

"Yeah, it is." Said Sokka, looking proud.

"Hey don't let it go to your head."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

After everyone smelt like a mid summers breeze, they packed up and started heading back to Kyoshi Island.

"Hey, I just had a thought." Announced Sokka.

"Oh my god it's a miracle!" said Zuko sarcastically.

"No but seriously, how the hell did Appa hear this whistle all the way from Kyoshi Island? And on top of that, how did he get here so fast!?"

"Ummm……"every one looked confused and thoughtful.

"I don't know…." Aang muttered. "But I'm sure it had something to do with the hawk."

"Yeah probably. "

There was a comfortable silence until Aang piped up," So, what's our plan now that we have out of jail?"

"Well, I guess we could go back to chameleon bay and form an invasion plan with our dad" suggested Sokka.

"That seems like the most logical thing to do." Said Iroh.

"What should we do with kuie?" asked Toph "No offense to him, but he's going to be nothing but extra baggage."

"Toph's right." said Katara, "He will only be another mouth to feed. I'm not trying to be mean, but he can't fight or anything."

"I guess we will have to tell him he needs to stay at Kyoshi Island, or do whatever he wants to do." Said Sokka.

"Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for him." Zuko sighed.

"why is that nephew?" asked Iroh.

"Well, he has been a great help, giving us information and all, and now we are just going to kick him out."

"It can't be helped. We need him to survive if we are going to properly regain control over Ba sing se when the war is over." Explained Iroh.

"I just hope he will understand." Muttered Zuko.

"Wow Zuko, I'm surprise you care." Commented Toph.

Zuko looked hurt, "Hey! I have feelings to."

"Really?" asked Toph.

"No." he admitted. "But I'm working on it! I want to be as different from Azula as possible."

Aang looked out to the sky. "Don't we all." He muttered under his breath.

Katara crawled over to him and pulled him into her lap,"Don't even think about her Aang. Just think about, I dunno, what makes you happy?"

"You." He simply stated.

"Then think about me." She said as she started running her fingers through his afro.

"I already am. And I don't ever want to stop thinking about you."

"Then don't."

Aang closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. It wouldn't be hard for him, as he was resting on Katara's lap and she was lightly caressing his skull.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

"Why not!?!?!" screamed Azula.

"I-I don't know p-princes. They m-may have acquired a d-different….." The guard was having trouble speaking in his fear induced paralysation "s-scent!" he finally blurted out.

"How would they manage to do that!?!?!?!" there was smoke rising from Azula's shoulders.

"M-m-maybe t-they w-washed r-really good and t-then p-put on p-p-p-perfume!" shouted the petrified guard.

"Hmmm. So, wouldn't It be a good idea to go to all the perfume shops at this town, find the one that sold a lot of perfume to a couple of kids and an old guy, and then get the shirshu to track down that smell?" Azula asked in such a nice tone it was scary. Now, the Firebender escorting Azula new perfectly well that when Azula got all sweet, it meant do not fuck up, or you die.

Unfortunately for him, this information was so heavy on his mind it scared him into a silent state, not saying a word and sweating like a pig.

"Well?" asked Azula with a childish smile.

The guard had a silent argument with his mind. "_Oh no! __she__ smiled! Talk you idiot! Do you want to die! Speak to her! Say it is an excellent idea! Speak damn you!"_

_"_Well, it doesn't look like you care. It also doesn't look like you value your life. No matter, the captain can still guide the shirshu." She smiled again, before her face turned into a scowl and she shot the Firebender, making him fly into a nearby wall before exploding from all the electricity that was surging through his body.

"Now then. Who thinks it is a good idea to go and search the town to find this new scent?"

Everybody was on their feet praising Azula on how good her idea was.

"Good. Now, let's get moving!"

All the guards started marching alongside the captain and Azula who were mounted on the shirshu. As the beast walked past a wall that was now completely red, he bent down to sniff a random mutilated limb that had found its way to the gates of the town. It recoiled in disgust, making a mental note to not ever sniff anything that looked like a red flying bison turd ever again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Katara knelt down and shouted into Aang's his ear, "Aang! Wake up! Were back at Kyoshi!"

"Wha!" he sat bolt upright.

"Common! Everyone else is already inside."

Aang picked up Katara and jumped off Appa. He landed on the doorstep of their temporary home. They both ran inside to be greeted with the smell of ginseng tea already brewing.

"Wow, he was quick to get to the tea wasn't he?" Katara muttered to Zuko.

"Yep. You should have seen him when we went to Ember Island once. There was no tea on the Island, all the plants had been burned from a lightning strike. Which was weird cus there was no storms, and it happened just as we arrived there. He just about went crazy, and as soon as we got back he ran into the kitchen and started brewing large amounts of tea."

Katara laughed a small laugh, "Wow. He really has a passion for tea doesn't he?"

"Yes, yes he does."

Suki turned her attention away from Sokka and Toph when she saw Aang and Katara, "Aang! Katara! I'm so glad your okay!"

"What? You doubted our awesome abilities?" joked Katara

"Well, no, but I was still worried!"

"Don't worry. We can take care of ourselves." Assured Aang.

"Who wants some tea?" asked Iroh as he came out of the kitchen with a teapot and some cups on a tray.

"I'll have some!" said Toph.

Zuko sighed, "Me too. I could do with some calming tea right now."

Once Iroh had served everyone there tea, Suki and kuie asked the others about to tell them the story of their little outing.

"Well, it goes like this…."

They retold there story, and at the end they left one question open; "Where was the hawk?"

Sokka was the first to speak, "Well, who knows, he might be back at his cave already."

"Should we go and check?" asked Aang.

Sokka shook his head, "Not today. Every one's too tired. Let's get some rest first, and tomorrow we can go and see him"

"Your right. Let's all head off too bed. G'night every one!" said Aang and Katara as they headed off to their bedroom.

"Goodnight! Called Iroh as he and kuie went off to their room.

"Night!" called Sokka and Toph as they too went off to the place where their belongings were living.

Zuko turned to Suki, "And then there was us."

"Yes, but we should probably go to bed too. Im sure your pretty tired from your big heroic adventure."

"Your right. I am dead tired. But I don't want to drag you to sleep if you don't want to go."

"Of course I do."

They started walking back to their room, to fall asleep in a bed that was meant for one but shared by two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

"Did you sell a lot of perfume two a bunch of travellers or not!?!?!?!" Azula screamed into the face of a sly looking merchant.

"Well sir, I didn't not prevent some travellers from buying the limited stock that they may not have brought from possibly buying some perfume."

"….." Azula looked confused, but her confusion quickly turned into anger. "If you value your life" Azula said through gritted teeth, "you will give me a simple yes or no answer. Now, did you sell some perfume to a bunch of travellers!?!?!"

"Well, I do value my life, but I value money more, and I'll bet you some of the money that I own, that you won't kill me. I will tell you, but it will cost you."

Azula was about to shoot the guy in the face, before she regained her sense and remembered that she needed information out of this guy, and every one knows it is better to give a fool what he wants, and then take it back while he's not looking, or in this case, dead.

"Fine. Name your price." Azula said with a wave of her hand.

"Hmmm, let me see….. About….. 20 gold pieces should do the trick."

Azula's lips thinned, "Guards! Hand this idiot his money."

"B-but princess! This is al we have left!" The guard tried to explain.

Azula eyed up the Firebender stupid enough to question her, "You think I don't know that? Just give him his damn money!"

The guard found the gold pieces in his armour somewhere and handed it over to the merchant.

"There. You have your money. Now, did you or did you not sell perfume to a bunch of travellers?"

"Nope!" said the guard with a smile. All around him the other shop owners were watching with curiosity.

"Well do you know who did!?" she demanded.

"Nope!" and with that, he turned to start walking off.

Before he could take two steps, his head was blown clean off with a burst of lightning. The lightning's owner walked over to the now limp body, and picked up her gold. She also took what extra she could find in his coats,"looks like you lost the bet." She muttered under her breath. she then turned to the terrified crowd. "If anyone here wants to tell me if they sold large amounts of perfume to a couple of teenagers and an old man, I'll be right here. In the mean time, I will come to every ones vendors, and… inspect, them."

She turned to go to one man's stall, but before she could, a young woman called her over from behind her.

"I was the one who sold those children and an old man the perfume." She boldly said.

Azula smiled. "Good. Give me a bottle of the exact same smell."

She obliged, but hesitantly. Azula didn't have time to waste in this town, so she jumped back on the shirshu and told the captain to give it a smell. The beast with no eyes got one whiff of the perfume, and took off running. All the guards that were on foot had to sprint to keep up with it.

Azula smiled as she thought to herself. "_N__ow, to sort out a capture plan_…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

**To tell you the truth, I'm pissed off with all you anonymous readers. Nah not really, but you could do me a favour and… review! It seems to me, that people only review stories that they like. I reckon they should review stories that you hate to! I welcome flames, but as long as you put something constructive in it! It can't just be, "this was the worst story I have ever read you suck shit and will never make it in this town." That's just stupid. What I welcome is, "This story sucked shit because…" and give me a reason. Now you go do that! Please?**


	14. so they did

**Okay so, I could tell you the full story of why I haven't updated in over a million years, but it would take to long. All you need to know is, I sent a funny email to my class I received from a certain person and I got in shit loads for it. But I got some good news as well! Me and zutara-is evil are engaged. You're all invited to the wedding. Iroh's gonna be the priest and so on… any way, on with the story that you actually came here to read.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, avatar the last Airbender. Sept I do own breave and link. There mine! All mine!

"Breave! What are you doing!!?!?!?" Asked a young boy as he tugged on older girls shorts. "That wasn't the perfume you sold to the avatar!"

"Of course it wasn't. I'm not going to be the one responsible for the avatar's capture!" Said the older girl. She had long wavy locks of brown hair, and was wearing baggy green shorts and a white and green shirt with the earth kingdom emblem on it. She had a wrist band on her right arm and a very pretty face. She had eyes, which was good. And a black headband.

"But what happens if they come back to try and capture you!?!?!" whisper yelled the young boy. The boy had on a shirt that went down to his knees and pants that where almost too long. His hair was jet black. And spiked up.

The older store owner, whose name appeared to be Breave, bent down and looked the younger boy in the eye. "Link, listen. And listen good. The avatar is the only one who can stop this war and put an end to all this madness. Me being captured is a small price to pay for you, and all the other kids, to be able to grow up without fear of the fire-nation coming and killing there relatives or themselves."

"But, breave… you're the only family I have left! I don't want to lose you!" cried the young boy who appeared go by the name of link.

"You won't link. I promise."

"But you can't promise that you won't die! That's like falling of a cliff and promising that you won't get hurt when you reach the jagged rocks and broken glass and killer sharks and elbow leaches and the evil food that eats people!!!"

Breave quirked an eyebrow. "Food that eats' people?"

Breave's younger sibling looked around with shifty eyes, "I had a dream once when and we went to a market and food eats people!"

"….."

"Yeah I admit it's a bit weird but it still proves my point doesn't it?!?!" link said with a strained voice.

Breave sighed, "Yes, it does. Okay I guess I'll just have to be really careful and try not to die."

Link looked pleased. "Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CRASH!!!!

"What the bloody hell was that?!?!?!?" screamed Aang as he came running from the bedroom.

"Sorry…." Zuko sheepishly muttered, "It was just a teapot."

"Few!" fewed Aang. "I thought someone was breaking into the house!"

"Nah it's all good."

Katara walked out and yawned,"whaaaaaaaaat was all the noise about?"

Aang turned to her and smiled, "Nothing. Zuko just broke a teapot."

"Broke a teapot!?!?" yelled Iroh as he came out and over heard the conversation. "How is that nothing? A teapot is truly a sacred thing. We must give it a proper burial."

Every body looked at him like he was crazy. Iroh smiled and started laughing, "No relax calm down I'm joking it's a joke calm down relax everyone I'm joking!"

"Rightio…." Muttered Zuko. "Well anyway, we should probably get ready. We need to go and see if the hawk is at home."

"Okay." Said Aang, "I'll go and wake the others."

"So we ready yet?" asked Toph from atop the sky bison.

"Yep!" said Aang. "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa took off and flew towards the rocky cliff face.

"So what do we do if he's not there?" asked Sokka.

"Well…. We go looking for him I guess." Suggested Aang.

"Awwwwww maaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!" cried Sokka. "Do we have to? I mean, we just got back from Ba Sing Se! We need rest, and you know it."

Aang shrugged. "Okay Sokka, if you want to stay here while we go and look for him that's fine…"

"Oh no, don't think your getting rid of me that easily!"

Aang and Katara turned to each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sokka.

"Oh nothing of your concern." Insisted Katara.

"Wha-" Sokka began.

"Oh look where here!" Katara announced.

Aang pulled up in front of the cave entrance and Earthbended the wall away. They all jumped off Appa and into the cliff. Aang made a little fire in his palm. "Okay let's get moving."

They walked through the network until they reached the door of the Kuda. Aang knocked with the hand that didn't have a fireball in it.

"Enter!" boomed a voice from the other side. The gang opened the door to find the hawk safe and sound sitting with his wife.

"Hey look he's alive!" stated Sokka. "Can we go now?"

"Sokka!" scolded Katara.

"Yes I am alive." Began the hawk. "And I will tell you the full story if you would be so kind as to come in and sit down."

So they did.

"Now, where to begin…."

"Well you could start by telling us what happened to you when we got captured." Suggested Sokka.

"Ah yes, when you got captured…. I will tell it to you and you will see it as clear as day, almost as if you are watching it on stage……"

So the hawk started to tell his story and projected images using his spirit powers…

"After you got captured, I was still up on the wall fighting off the Dia li and the Firebenders, so I was too busy to come after you. Eventually I realized there was much too much opponents and I was outnumbered, and I was outnumbered by so much I was out skilled as well. So I changed back into a dragon and got away from there as fast as I could. I arrived back here and thought of what I could do to help you guys. I thought if I got Appa and took him back to Ba Sing Se maybe if you needed him he might be able to hear the whistle.

"Well that explains that part." Interrupted Toph.

The hawk continued, "So I did that, and then I came back here. I thought I would wait for 1 day and if you weren't out of there by then I would come and get you."

"Okay. Well now that that's cleared up…. What do we do now?" asked Toph.

"Well, let's go back and decide with Zuko and Iroh." Said Aang.

"Okay. Hawk, I guess this is goodbye. It was nice knowing ya!" Sokka held out a hand and the hawk took it then pulled him into a hug.

"It was nice knowing you to, Sokka."

Then all the others jumped in for a big human and spirit group hug.

"Okay guys that enough." Said Sokka. "Common, we need to get going."

"Okay." Said Aang, before turning back to the hawk. "Thank you for helping us. I've met a lot of spirits in my time as the avatar, and you, my friend, are definitely one of them. We'll miss you."

"No avatar, thank you. Without your help I never would have been re united with my wife. I am still, and will forever be. In your debt. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to come back here and ask."

"Okay. We won't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this is getting us no where quickly." Said a random soldier to his fellow man.

"Shhh!" Do you want to get us both killed!?!" the other guard whisper yelled.

The guard was about to reply but stopped when he heard Azula's voice at the front, "Why the bloody Jesus won't this fucking Shirshu sniff out the fucking avatar and his fucking friends!?!?!?!"

The guard that the fire nation princess was addressing was beyond the point in caring if he died, and was quite frankly, sick of taking orders from Azula.

"Well I don't know, _princess_" he spat. "Maybe the bitch at the market gave you the wrong perfume? Hmmm? Ever think of that miss, I'm so smart and know everything?"

All the guards that where listening in took the biggest breaths they would ever take in their lives and braced themselves for the blood splatter, but it did not come.

After what seemed like an eternity of Azula just staring at the guard she smiled. "Finally someone that actually has the guts to stand up to me. Not a very wise decision but in this case your lucky. You're promoted to admiral."

Every one just stood there, dumb struck.

"Well don't just stand there fools!" Yelled the new admiral. "Turn around and head back to the village! That girl is going to pay for lying to the fire nation!"

The guards stood there like a rabbit caught in the light before the admirals words finally processed through there small brains. They scrambled to there places and got moving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you reckon we should head into the fire nation, dressed as fire nation people, and hide right under the enemy's nose?" asked Sokka.

Zuko nodded his head, "pretty much yeah."

"Okay. Let's get packing."

So they did.

When they where all packed Katara called Aang out the front to show him a knew bending move.

"Okay Aang this new move I'm about to show you is very helpful. It will get you out of tight situations." Katara pulled some water from her water skin. "Okay so what you need to do is," Katara walked over to stand next to him. "Form little platforms of ice to get up high in the air. You can use what available water you have around you, or you can pull the water out of the air."

"Okay I'm following this." Said Aang.

"Here I'll show you how it's done." Katara started running and formed a small disc of ice in the air. She jumped on to it and then formed another one a little bit higher than the one she was on. She then jumped on to the newly formed one and let the old one drop. She did this until she was about thirty feet in the air.

Aang looked up at her and yelled, "Okay, but now how do you get down!?!?"

"Well now comes the fun part!" Katara, instead of pulling water from the air, got it out of her water skin and formed what looked like a plank of wood. Except it didn't reach the ground. And it was made of ice. She held it there, suspended in mid air.

"Now watch what I do very closely!" she instructed.

Katara jumped on to the plank of ice and slid down it on her feet. When she got to the end of the ice, she jumped, did a spin, and while she was spinning, grabbed the ice, unfroze it, brought it round in front of her, and froze it again to make a second ice plank that reached the ground. When she arrived back at earth, she told Aang to give it a go.

"Now Aang I want you to do exactly what I do but a lot quicker."

"Okay!" Aang started running and made the ice disc that climbed up quite fast. He never remained on one for more than 2 seconds. When he got about as high as roughly thirty feet, he pulled out the water in his water skin and grinded down an ice plank. When he reached the end of the ice, he did a 360 degree turn, in the process pulling the water in front of him and freezing it again. H touched back down to earth with an air benders grace.

"Well that was fun! What else you got?" Aang eagerly asked.

"Well, there's this…." Katara walked up to Aang and gave him a passionate kiss. When she pulled away she told him Iroh wanted to show him some basic fire bending.

"Okay fine. I'll meet you back in the house in about an hour!" he said as he ran off.

Katara watched him leave and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breave? Breave!!! Quickly! We need to leave! I've just heard from a scout that the fire princess is coming back! She must have realised that you gave her the wrong perfume! Common, we need to leave!" shouted link as he ran into his house.

"What? Oh crap. Link, listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. I want you to go and live with the neighbours now, I might not-"

Link slapped his sister across the face. "Breave! How could you even think I would stay here why you run off? I'm coming with you wherever you go."

Breave sighed. "Fine. Alright pack a few things and go to the lake in the forest. Use your earth bending to open up a hole under the lake, and listen out for me. When you here me, open up the entrance and I'll jump in. as soon as I'm in, close the hole straight away. You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to run into the centre of the village so the fire nation soldiers see me. They will come running after me, and leave the village alone, now quickly, get some things and go!"

So he did.

Little link ran out the back door and disappeared into the forest. Breave strapped on her broad swords and put a dagger in her belt. She but on an earthenware under jacket, that would keep her safe from burns, just in case the guards fired at her when she was in range.

She prayed to the spirits and her deceased mum, and then jumped out the window and ran into the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaah, Aang, there you are. Come here, I want to show you some basics." Said Iroh.

"Okay."

"First thing you need to do is breath."

"Oh yeah, I kinda did heeps of that when I was training with Jeong jeong."

"Oh good. We can skip the boring part then."

"Awesome! Let's do it."

"Okay Aang the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to take control of an oncoming fireball. I'm going to fire a small one at you, and I want you to take control of it and move it out of harms way. Ready?"

"Sure am!"

"Good." Iroh shot I tiny fire ball at Aang that was travelling at about 1 mile per hour. Aang looked at it and forced his will upon it. He felt it in his grasp and moved it out of the way.

"Good work Aang. Now I'm going to shoot a little bigger and faster." Said Iroh.

So he did.

Iroh shot a medium sized fireball at Aang that was going considerably faster than the first one. Aang had to think quickly. He did the same as he did with the first one. Except it hit his shoulder.

"What went wrong?" asked Aang.

"Well the first one was a lot smaller and easier to control so you probably weren't expecting that. Now know that won't be to, as you don't even really know how to create a fireball yet."

"Well why don't you teach me that first?"

"Because, Aang, if I where to teach you that first it would be a lot harder. It's better to do it this way. Now don't question your Sifu. Iroh knows best!" He said with a huge smile.

"He's right." Said Zuko who had just appeared from behind the corner. "You listen to him and you'll be the best of the best."

"Why thank you Zuko, I do try." Admitted Iroh. "Now Aang et ready this is going to be a big one. Don't be afraid to give it your all." Iroh fired a big fire ball at Aang. The young monk took his Sifu's advice and gave it everything he had. He gained dominance over the force of the mini sun and threw it harmlessly out of harms harmless way.

"Good job. Now that you can do that I will show you an easier way to do it."

"Why didn't you show me the easier way first?" questioned Aang.

"Because that would be taking a shortcut and we don't take shortcuts. You must learn the hard way before you can have the easy way. And what did I just say?"

"Don't question your Sifu……..?"

"Correct. Now an easier way to do this is to direct the fire with your body. Watch closely. Zuko, would you be so kind as to throw a fireball at me?" asked Iroh

"Sure…"

So he did.

When the fireball came at Iroh, he ducked down slightly and made a curve with his arms, his front arm bent down and his back arm bent up. The fireball went up Iroh arms and sailed away into the sky.

"Now you try Aang." Instructed Iroh. He turned to Zuko and nodded.

Zuko hurled another fireball at Aang, who did exactly what Iroh did, and with the same results.

"Very good. You can do that with any part of your body, not just your arms. Tomorrow I will teach you how to shoot fire out of your hands. I can tell you'll learn quickly, you're a fast learner Aang."

"Thanks Iroh!" said Aang as he ran back to the house.

Iroh looked at him and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she!?!?!" screamed Azula, who was still riding the Shirshu, making her look even more intimidating. "Where is the bitch who gave me the wrong perfume!?!?!"

As if on cue, breave jumped down from the roof of a house. "Looking for me?" she asked in the lowest voice she could muster.

"Why yes actually, I am. Guards, arrest her!" yelled Azula.

Breave stood there watching them and took a stance. She started mumbling some weird chants, and told eh fire benders to stay back or they will be sorry. She started to raise her self on to the tips or her toes, still mumbling some weird chants. The guards stood there watching her with curiosity. Suddenly, breave screamed, then said, "Cya lata!" and ran off into the forest. The guards where still just standing there, once again, dumb founded.

"Don't just stand there fools!" Yelled the admiral. "Chase after her!" ordered the admiral.

So they did.

They all started sprinting into the forest, Azula in front on the Shirshu. The men in red kept seeing glances of wavy brown hair, and eventually came out to a lake. When they where out in the open there was no sign of the girl. Azula picked a random way to go and ordered them to get a move on.

So they did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now you gotta review! No don't leave! You have to review first! Hey don't ignore me! I'm talking to you! Okay good you go and review and ill post another chapter.**

**Cya lata crocogator!**


	15. the soldier with an iq of a pea

**You ****want to**** know what this is? It's another chapter! Read it, review it, then go do something that you ****want to**** do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla, or anything else that is in here that not mine.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

"What's for dinner?" Aang asked as he waled through the door.

"We are having roasted banapple on a stick." Zuko answered as he turned over what looked like a red banana.

"Smells good." Complemented Aang.

Suki walked passed and distracted Zuko with a kiss while she took an already done banapple. She hid it behind her back and Zuko turned around to tend to the roasting fruit. "Tastes good too!" announced Suki as she took a bite and walked off.

"Hey! You have to wait for… oh never mind."

"So when did you learn to cook Zuko?" Aang inquired.

Zuko looked at the food then back up at Aang, "I didn't really. It just sort of came to me."

Just as he said this Toph came entered the room by blasting a hole in the wall. "Ha ha, looks like princey has a natural talent for cooking! Who would've guessed?"

Aang turned to the wall and fixed it up, "Yeah well I wouldn't really call it a bad thing." He finished the wall and dusted off his hands, "Now we have to people who can cook in our group."

"Yeah!" Yelled Sokka who caught a whiff of the bannaples and came running, "More food for me!"

Zuko flipped another of the red fruits, "Sokka it doesn't mean you get more food. We will still cook the same amount, just rotate on different nights."

"Whatever." Sokka dismissed the issue, "is it almost done?"

"It is actually. Can you go and get the others?" Zuko asked.

Sokka took a deep breath, "KATARA! IROH! SUKI! DINNER'S READY!" Aang, Toph and Zuko all flinched at the enormity of Sokka's voice.

Zuko took the last banapple of the pan and put it on a plate, "Uhh, thanks Sokka."

"Any time!" Sokka smiled, "Now gimmy one of those things!" Sokka lunged for one of the tasty fruits, only to find his feet had sunk into the earth.

"Wait for the others, Sokka." Scolded Toph.

"Oh no need to wait we're already here!" announced Iroh as the other members of the household arrived for dinner.

"Sokka, would you like to say grace?" asked Katara.

"Grace!" Sokka grabbed a banapple on a stick and started munching away. "Mmm Zuko this is great! You should cook more often!"

"What? My cooking isn't good enough for you?" asked Katara.

"Course it is! It's just that Zuko's is better!"

"Humph" Katara crossed her arms.

"Well I think your cooking is great!" offered Aang.

"Thanks Aang." Katara leaned over and rewarded his compliments with a kiss.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Oh sure Aang anything for Katara's love!"

Aang grinned sheepishly, "Hey there's nothing wrong with that!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

"I think there gone." Whispered link.

Breave looked unsure, "How can you tell?"

"Well, I just looked and there is no one there."

"Yeah that's a pretty good indicator. Okay let's get moving." They jumped out of there little hidey hole and ran in the opposite direction to the guys that are chasing after them.

Link looked up at his sister, "Breave! Where do we go now? We can't go back to the village! The Firebenders are sure to go back and look there!"

Breave looked around in thought, "Well, I figure we can become nomads and go wherever the wind takes us!"

"Hey that sounds like fun!"

"That's the spirit!"

After a short time of running they came across a small market place. "We can get supplies here before we go any further. Or better yet I can get supplies while you wait here in the bush." Said Breave.

Link started whining, "But I already packed supplies! Remember you asked me to get some before I left to go and make a hole in the ground for you to run and hide in after you bounded into action, distracting the guard and therefore drawing them away from the village. How can you not remember it was like 5 minutes ago?"

"I remember, but I also remember that you didn't actually pack very much, and the supplies you did pack weren't very good ones…"

"Kay fine! But you better be quick! The guards will realise they went the wrong way soon and come charging after us on there big komodo rhinos."

"I'll be as quick as I am smart."

"Good. No wait…" started link, but she had already gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

_"Now then…. Supplies… what do I get? I don't have any money so I'll have to use some of the tricks my dad taught me." _Breave told herself.

She wandered up to a cake shop and saw that they were fairly busy, which was good. Her plan to get some free food would work better if the employees were busy. She went behind the shop to where the bins where and plucked out a package. She opened it and found a rotten moon peach cake. _"Exactly what I need." _She re-wrapped the package and strolled into the shop with a disgusted look on her face. She jumped in line and waited her turn.

There was a man with a baby in front of her and a child and his mom to her left. Breave briefly recalled what it was like for her and link when their parents were still alive.

When her turn came she snapped out of her trance and turned to the women who was serving her, "Excuse me ma'am, but you appear to have sold me a rotten moon peach cake."

The lady whom Breave was scamming was fairly tall and bony, wearing a green and white apron and a hair net. She bore a remarking resemblance to an eagle, having a fairly large nose. And glasses because of her squinty eyes. "What?" she said in a nasally voice, "That's impossible! We bake our Cakes and treats fresh every morning. It couldn't have gone rotten in that amount of time!"

"Well, unfortunately ma'am, it has. " Breave took out the package and unravelled it, revealing a slight pong and one ugly fruit cake.

"Oh no what a shame." The women didn't look extremely interested and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Let me get you a new one." She walked around the back for a short time and returned with a freshly baked moon peach cake. "Here you go. Have a nice day come again." She looked like she was reciting lines.

"Thank you very much." Breave left the store and went on to another unsuspecting shop. After about half an hour of free food later, she returned to link with a bag of food and some money from the people who just refunded her.

"Wow Breave you've been busy!" exclaimed link. "How did you get so much food!?"

"It's a secret." She winked at him. "Common we have to get going. The Firenation could appear any moment." So once again they set out to somewhere that was not here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

"Well it's got to be either you, or the Shirshu, and considering you only have the I.Q of a pea, I think it's you." Said the allotted princess of the Firenation.

"But princess!" begged the soldier that just got booted up to the rank of admiral. "You can't possibly!"

"Really? You think I can't possibly throw you over the edge of this thin sheet of ice we have so unfortunately stumbled upon because of your bad leading skills to lower the wait and therefore letting us move freely without fear of falling to a cold icy death?" inquired Azula.

The soldier nodded dumbly.

The princess leaned right up to him and smiled. "Well guess what? Your wrong." She leaned back and pushed him over the edge. "Now I want everyone to slowly start walking behind me towards the edge of this lake."

They all started slowly progressing towards dry land, but unfortunately for them, one soldier over the edge wasn't enough wait gone to allow them to completely manoeuvre across the ice without it breaking. As a result, the heaviest, fattest and hairiest one of them fell in. Azula screamed as the icy water filled her lungs and- No calm down I'm joking! Of course Azula's not the heaviest, fattest and most hairy one of them! Let's read on.

Azula's head shot around when she heard the sharp alarming cracks of the ice breaking. Her eyes darted across the ground as to where the sound was coming from, and they land on the Shirshu. Or rather, under the Shirshu."NO! We can't lose the animal or we lose the girls trail! Go in and save it you fools!"

The soldiers advanced upon the terrified Shirshu with ropes. One of the soldiers took a step too far, and that one step put enough stress on the ice for it to break.

With a sickening crack, the ice shattered, The Shirshu roared, all the soldiers screamed, and all the parasites on the Shirshu held on for dear life as they all fell to their watery graves.

The only one left standing was Azula, her mouth agape, staring at the spot that used to be there. "….…..fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…….." she whispered. Just as she turned around to leave there was a big plop, and a bubble raised out of the water, carrying in it a red breast plate, the only sign of the thirteen soldiers that had just died. Azula trudged off, thinking of what to do next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so I've been thinking we should probably move on from Kyoshi." Started Sokka as they were cleaning the dishes.

"Yeah, that would probably be wise." Agreed Aang. If we stay here any longer the Firenation will come knocking."

Everyone, besides Zuko, agreed that they would leave the following day.

Later that evening Katara went to see Zuko.

"I don't get it Zuko. Why are you so reluctant to leave? I mean it's not like the people here worship you. Unlike some people with Afros and blue tattoos." Queried Katara.

"Because…. It's because I don't want to leave Suki." He replied.

"You won't be away from her for long. And we don't even know if she wants to come with us yet. You never know, in some miraculous decision decided by the readers she might come with us."

"By the who?"

"What are you mumbling about now? Oh never mind, common Iroh's outside playing the Sungi horn and Oyagi is singing."

"You mean the fat guy?" wondered Zuko.

"Who, Iroh?"

"No the other fat guy."

"Yeah the town leader. Now common! Everyone is waiting for us." Katara dragged Zuko outside then sat down beside Aang.

"So what's Zuko so depressed about?" whispered Aang to Katara.

"He says he doesn't want to leave Suki." Katara whispered back.

"How do we even know if Suki is coming with us or not?"

"Well we don't, and that's what I told him. But I don't think it helped much."

Aang put his arm around her shoulder, "Well, you can't say you didn't try."

Iroh started playing a soft tune on the Sungi horn and Oyagi started to sing. The song they sung was a bit absurd, and one would wonder how Oyagi remembered all the words. It went something along the lines of this;

_"If anyone can show me one example in the history of the wor__l__d__ of a single psychic, who has been able to prove, under reasonable experimental conditions, that they are able to read minds, _

_"And if anyone can show me one example of the history of the world of a single astrologer who has been able to prove, under reasonable experimental conditions, that they can predict future events by interoperating celestial signs,_

_"And if anyone can show me one example in the history of the world of a single homeopathic practitioner that has been able to prove, under reasonable experimental conditions, that solutions made up of infinitely tiny particles of good stuff dissolved repeatedly into relatively huge quantities of water have a consistently higher medicinal value than a similarly __administered placebo,_

_"And if anyone can show me one example in the history of the world, of a single evil fire nation person, whose been able to show why empirically, or logically the existence of fire having higher power, or any concern of the human race, or ability to punish or reward humans for their moral choices, or that there is any reason other than fear to believe in any version of a better fire nation life,_

_"I will, give you my Sungi horn, _

_"One of my legs, _

_"And my wife!"_

Everyone started clapping and then Iroh went on his own accord and started playing a merry little tune.

By the end of the night every ne went to bed happy and content. Except, for Zuko, who was still fretting over their departure tomorrow. He went to bed with Suki, and started bombarding her with questions.

"Zuko! Calm down. When you leave, I might come with you. I'm going to have to sleep on the decision, but even if I don't go, you won't be away from me forever! Only a few weeks. You can handle that, can't you?"

"Yeah I guess… but I don't have to like it."

"I never said you did. Now common, we you need to get some sleep. You, maybe we, have a big day tomorrow."

"We always have big days." Whined Zuko.

"All the more reason to sleep."

On that note they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we going?" asked link for the ninth time in the last five minutes.

"We are going everywhere and nowhere at the same time." Answered Breave.

"Stop talking like that! Why can't you give me a straight answer!?" begged link.

Breave gave a sly smile. "He who is knowledgeable often attracts danger."

Link let out a long, slow sigh, "Breave! For badger moles sake! Give me a straight answer!"

"Looks like some ones got a case of destination fever!" scolded Breave.

"Yes, it does. And do you know what the cure for that is? Giving me an answer!" yelled link.

"Okay okay calm down." Ushered Breave. "We don't have any where to go really, so we are just going to wander around until we don't see any sign of that Firenation girl, then we can start a home somewhere. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"Yep! See that wasn't so hard was it?" Link asked.

The older girl smiled, "Not at all, but it was lots of fun tormenting you!"

"I hate you."

"Awww, I love you to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Now, Azula had spent weeks in the forest, she had plenty of experience, but she had never done it alone. She trudged up through the dense bush and looked the closest sign of civilisation. There was a Hippopig skin ball a few yards away from where she was standing, so there must be a village somewhere close by. The first thing she needed to do was lose the fire nation armour so the villagers didn't run and hide as soon as she arrived. She didn't want to be feared, not yet at least. All she wanted was a room in a hotel and an idea.

She stripped of the red armour and stood there in her undercloths, wondering what to do. She decided use the cloth part of the armour and use it to make a makeshift shirt and pants. She lit a tiny sharp flame on her finger and used it to cut through the cloth. She laid all the pieces down on the ground and formed them into what looked like a ragged shirt.

_"Perfect if I want to look like a peasant."_

She melted the edges of the cloth together and waited for it to dry. When it did she pulled it over her head and inspected it. The fabric was a bit rough but it would have to do. It was then she realised she still needed pants.

"_Oh well, it's a peasant town I'm sure a lot of them won't have pants."_

She started walked for about five minutes before she stumbled upon the small village. It had a hotel with about 4 rooms, a couple of different vendors and not much else. She was first noticed by a man of about 47 years. He was tall, and bald. He had a kind face and a large build.

"Hello young traveller! You must be a refugee. Come come, we have a spare room in our hotel. And some spare clothes…. May I ask what happened to your pants?"

Azula was about to shout at him to learn some respect but caught her tongue at the last minute. "Umm, a couple of fire nation soldiers tried to rape me while I was travelling… I managed to push one of and he was impaled on a stick, and the other had a week stomach and fled when he saw the blood."

The man looked shocked. "Well that's just terrible! A young girl like you shouldn't really be travelling alone. How much further have you to travel?"

"Umm, not very at all. I should be fine."

"Well that's good to hear. Now come into our hotel and well bring you a meal."

Once again, she was about to say something horribly rude, but managed to stop herself, "Thank you."

"Oh that's quite alright." The man led her into the hotel and to a room made of earth. You just stay here and get warm. It's mighty cold out. I'll have Ilka bring you some food and new clothes." Then he departed to Agni knows where.

Azula was somewhat surprised about how kind the people were. But she pushed the thought away and looked out the window to see some children playing in the dirt. She looked up at the sky and saw how black it was and immediately knew it would start bucketing down. There was a knock at the door. _"About time." _

She went to the door and opened it. There stood a fat old lady with a couple of front teeth missing and long curling hair. Oh hello darling. Don't worry I've got some food and clothes right here for you. She entered the room and left the food on the table and the clothes on the bead. "I'll leave you to it then." She left.

_"Well that was an unexpectedly quick visit."_

She downed the food and changed into the clothes. It was a yellow green shirt and dirt brown baggy shorts. Azula had nothing better to do, and she was tired, so she slumped into her bead and drifted into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So did you get my subtle message in the story? ****In case**** you didn't, ****here is**** what it was; you now get to choose if Suki goes with the gang or stays at Kyoshi ****Island****! Yeah that's ****right**** you get to choose something again! Tell me in your review. **


	16. Runaway!

**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BD so, at long last another chapter is out! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **El gasp! I do not own avatar!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

It was dusk, and the gang were sitting out under a tree in the dimming sunlight, conversing on what to do next.

"Okay so, if we all vote that the pope should be murdered, I'll go do it later. Now what say you about Suki tagging along on our ventures?" asked Oyagi.

"Why is he even here!?" Sokka questioned.

"Umm, because I gave you food and shelter…?"

"Fair enough." Sokka agreed. "Now, I think it's really Suki's decision whether she will come or not."

"Agreed." Said everyone. They turned their attentions towards Suki, eagerly awaiting her decision.

"Well, it's not that you guys aren't fun, but I really can't be bothered going with you. Oh yeah, and I have to stay and protect Kyoshi island."

"So… that's a no then?" asked Zuko, dejectedly.

"Uh, yeah, it's a no. sorry Zuko. But remember I'm not leaving here so you can come and visit me anytime." She offered.

"Yeah, thanks for that little bit of compensation, it really helps." Zuko's voice was all sarcastic like.

"Well we better get moving!" announced Sokka. "We need to be off Kyoshi by midday if we want to get to the western air temple by tomorrow's eve."

"Why the western air temple?" asked Katara.

"Well, why not? It's got wide open spaces, nothing that can catch alight, and a perfect target for the fire nation." Explained Sokka.

Everyone gazed at Sokka with quirky expressions. He took their faces as a sign to explain why it was good that it was a perfect target for the fire nation. "Okay, get this, I figure, because it's such a perfect target, the fire nation won't expect us to be there, and won't even bother looking!" Sokka finished in that high pitched excited tone.

Toph shook her head and in a monotonic voice stated, "That might just be stupid enough to kill us all."

"Toph's right Sokka." Agreed Katara. "It's too risky."

"Risky as in save a beautiful women in danger who is suspended on a forty foot high plank of very old mouldy wood that could crack any second that is dangling from a ledge crawling with giant man eating toad-ants with brains that can take over your own mind and control you to do things that are against your will and eyes that contain the very depths of evil and huge powerful legs that could carry them soaring into the sky with one powerful kick and then land and spit acid fumes at you from one of the pimples that just popped and could eat away at your flesh to make her notice you," he took a deep breath, "Or, risky as in drinking cactus juice mixed with the cactus that the juice came from with all the little needles from the cactus that could go into your small intestine and worm there way into your anal cavities causing eternal pain every time you do number two's and then the juice itself transforming you into a crazy mutant savage blowfly with a huge sucker things on its legs (never trust anything that has lips on its legs) that could go up to any person and attach itself to them and just suck there face right of their skull and eat it right in front of their very eyes which are actually inside your mutant blowfly mouth watching their face be chewed up into a bloody pulp and eventually being evacuated through your disgusting blowfly anus and in the process causing you immense pain from the little cactus needles that are still stuck in your anal cavity just to see what would happen if you drunk the juice?"

"Umm… the second one…." Katara stuttered.

"So it's not that bad then! But if you guys all think it's a bad idea to be turned into a crazy savage mutant bl- I mean go to the western air temple, then we won't go." Started Sokka. "But I would like to hear of any suggestions as to where we should go."

"How about…." Wondered Aang, "How About we go back to the place with the fortune-teller? What was her name? Aunt something rather."

"Aunt Wu." Piped up Sokka.

"Oh yeah that was it. Or, we could go to where we were staying when you guys were sick. Remember? It was after that big storm. And I was captured when I went to get the herbs and there was a cat…" Aang trailed off.

Katara just processed what Aang had just said and snapped to attention. "You got captured!? How? By who? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?"

The boy saw the hurt look in the girls beautiful ocean blue eyes and made a mental note to talk to her about it later. "Umm, yeah I got captured. Nothing big though. Don't worry yourselves about it."

"Worrying? Who said anything about worrying?" said Sokka as he stretched out and yawned on the green grass.

"Thanks for caring so much Sokka. Anyway what do you guys say?"

Toph raised her hand "I vote for whichever one everyone else votes for."

"I'll go with whatever you think is best, Aang." Said Sokka. No I'm joking Katara said that.

"Well whatever I say doesn't matter so there's not really any point in me voting but I'll go with the village." Said Sokka. Yes, it was Sokka that time.

"The village it is then!" said Aang. "Let's go!" Aang air jumped onto appa's head and said thanks to Oyagi and bye to Suki before everyone else clambered on and said there goodbyes. Zuko was last to get on the giant beast as he was saying a long goodbye. To Suki, not Oyagi.

"I just wanted to say take care and don't die."

"Uh… thanks. I think." She leaned up and locked lips with the young prince. It wasn't passionate, just full of love. When she pulled away, the warrior leaned over to Zuko's ear and whispered three simple words, "I love you"

He kissed her again before saying, "And I you."

"Now get going. Good luck with teaching Aang firebending! And hurry back!"

"Okay, I will. Bye!" with that, he used his firebending to make mini rockets at his feet and flew on to Appa.

"Appa, yip yip!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

"So we're not going where we are going, but were not going anywhere, but were going nowhere, so anywhere is nowhere, but anywhere?"

"LINK! For the hundredth and eighty ninth and a half time! We aren't going to any specific location! Were just wandering! We'll stop soon and rest somewhere, kay?"

"Alright fine! But it better be soon. My feet hurt."

"Can't you just use your Earthbending to like, make a moving platform or something?"

"Oh yeah! Good idea." The boy bended the earth bellow his feet into a circle and propelled it forward. "Hooray! It works! Hey I have an idea!" he formed a rock seat on the platform and sat down.

"Happy now?"

"Yep!"

"Good! Now stop complaining!"

The sibling walked, or in links case, drove, for a couple more minutes until they reached a clearing with an abandoned hut. "Hey look a house!" shouted link, "Can we stay here for a little bit?"

"I don't see why not."

"Hooray!" link jumped off his little earth seat and ran into the house. Breave rolled her eyes and followed him in.

"Wow. It's pretty small in here… there's only 2 rooms and the walls have holes in them!"

"Well you were the one who wanted to come here." Argued Breave.

"Yeah but… that was before I realized it was this crappy."

"Guuuuuuuh…." Breave sighed. "Don't worry we won't be staying for long… Just until we've rested."

"Okay." Link's stomach grumbled. "Breave, I'm hungry! Can I have some food?"

"U huh. But only a small amount. We need to conserve it." She tossed him the bag then walked outside. The clearing was quite brown, with lots of dust and cracked earth. There was just enough land for link to practise Earthbending. Breave walked over to a nearby rock covered in the shade of a tree and sat down. Her face was ashen, and the thoughts of what to do next where weighing heavily on her mind. She absently took out her broadswords and started sharpening them to a point.

There was movement in the trees. Breave was alert, scanning the area. A baby sealtoad hoped out of the bushes and she relaxed. As she bent down to pick up the little creature, and arrow whizzed past her head. She looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the arrow. She heard what sounded like the stretching of taught wire, and saw the attacker on a branch. He let loose a second arrow. Breave deflected it with her sword and ran over to the tree. She jumped up the branches, almost as if she was an airbender, and landed next to the bowmen. He pulled out a sword and tried to stab her, but she dodged and cut of his hand. The bandit screamed out in agony, seeing his hand fall to the ground, along with his only effective weapon. Breave cleaved her sword into the man's belly, ripping it upwards, tearing through his lungs and organs, blood and sinew flying everywhere.

She jumped out of the tree, only to be greeted with 4 more men advancing on her. Behind her the lifeless corps of the first man fell to the dusty ground. The other bandits looked at her with fury in their eyes.

"You'll pay for that, you filthy whore!" One of the men, holding his sword two handed, tried to run up and cut Breave's neck. She dropped down to one knee and stabbed the man's groin, his lifeblood gushing out. He fell to the ground, and Breave cut off his head. They spread out, trying to form a semicircle around her.

"You think you can kill three men at once?" taunted the burly leader.

"Perhaps not." Admitted Breave. "But I can at least try."

"Kill her." Ordered the leader. The two others complied, and advanced upon her. When they were close enough, Breave dropped low, extended her swords and spun around. She cut off one of the man's legs, and sliced through an artery on the other one.

"Wow. That was surprisingly easy." She said.

"What are you talking about!? There still standing!" thundered the leader.

"That's true. Though I have disabled their ability to move" she parried a blow. "And they will soon bleed to death."

The leading bandit's face went beet red and he shouted out in rage.

Breave dodged another blow from the hopping one legged man and beckoned him to try again. The bandit behind her was quietly moving forward, one hand trying to stem the blood flow, one hand on his sword. The one on front of Breave stabbed forward his sword, but she parried and punched him in the face. He tried again, this time with a two handed slash, but she ducked, and he sliced open his companion's chest, blood flowing from the wound and to his own hand. His corps fell to the ground. The bandit was standing there, on one leg, frozen in shock. Breave jumped up and stabbed one of her swords through his back.

She turned to t leader, "Well that was fun! What else ya got?"

He stared at her in shock, then fell to the ground, an earth spike jutting from his body.

"Well that was unexpected…" she muttered. Breave turned to the doorway to see link with a triumphant look on his face.

"Link! Why are you smiling!? You should have let me take care of him! You shouldn't have done that! You're only ten!"

"Well I thought I would save you the trouble! And I'm only 6 years younger than you!"

"Yeah only six years. Next time you hear screams, don't come running out. Go and hide somewhere and let me take care of them." She ordered.

"Fine. What did they want anyway?"

"My guess is they wanted to rob us. But oh well there dead now. We should probably move on before more of them come."

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

"_I__ need to move on and find a way to track the avatar…"_ Thought Azula.

_"But first, I need to go back to Ba sing se and get Mai and Ty lee."_

"Good morning!" said ilka.

"Hello." Said Azula in a dull monotone.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"That's good. I've arranged dinner for you tonight and lunch soon."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm going to keep on moving."

"Oh. Well here's you breakfast! I made some special juice! It's from the cactus desert! It makes u feel all warm and fuzzy inside!"

She took the coconut cup and swallowed the juice in one gulp. It was quite refreshing.

"Well, I probably won't see you again, so goodbye!"

"Goodbye. Thank you." "Wait, did I just say thank you?"

"That's quite alright." She walked out.

"God it's cold in here." She lit her hand and warmed her body.

Azula was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. If you looked really closely, you could see her eyeballs widen and darken. She jumped on the table and started throwing fire everywhere.

"Weeeeee!!!!!!!! Look at the pretty colours!!!!!! Hooray!!!!!"

"Good morning! I hope you slept well we've got a big day today-"the man that offered her the room the day before walked in and saw her firebending. "You a fire bender!"

Azula turned to him and smiled. "I'm also Spanish! And I can throw fire out of my fingah nails! And I don't like spideeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!!"

"What are you- oh no! Did ilka give you cactus juice!? She does this every time! I'm going to have to fire her."

"Fire! Weeeeee!!!!!!!" she threw fire out of her hands.

"But you're a fire bender! What are you doing here!?"

"That's princess Azula to you mistah!"

"Princess Azula! What in Heracles name are you doing here!?!?"

"El gasp! I have been discoovered! I must flee! …Sexily!" she ran to the window and jumped out. Then she did a sexy walk into the bushes.

The hotel landlord thought he heard Azula singing. If you listened real closely you could hear it…

"Runaway, runaway, runaway, runrunrunrunrunrunrun runaway, runaway, runaway, runaway, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…."

The landlord looked dazed and confused, "That has got to be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

"Okay Aang. I've been thinking about this move, and I think it will work. Seem though you're an airbender, you can stay in the air a lot easier than anyone else. And you're also a Firebender. So I've come up with this move. What you do, is jump into the air, and make a sort of fire platform. Use you Airbending to balance you up and keep you in the air, and your Firebending for speed."

"O-okay…" Aang looked unsure.

"Don't worry, it seem shard but it should be pretty easy."

"Alright. I'll try." He jumped off and tried to make fire under his feet but he was falling to fast.

"That's okay, I didn't expect you to get it first try. Remember, you have to use your Airbending to suspend yourself in the air first. Then once you get the fire going it will stay going.

"Okay, I'll try again." He lit his palm and felt the fire before extinguishing it and jumping off. He started falling again, but instead of using firebending straight up, he used Airbending to steady himself, then made the fireboard. "Good job Aang!" Iroh shouted from Appa. "Now keep a steady pace with us! You're falling behind!"

"Okay!" he shouted back. The boy concentrated, and focused his chi out through his feet. He propelled the board forward by making more fire shoot from the back. He looked like a mini comet. He sped up a bit more and caught up with Appa.

"Wow. He looks pretty good out there." Said Sokka.

"Yeah, he does." Agreed Katara.

"Good work Aang! Try and go faster!" yelled Iroh.

Aang smiled and pumped as much energy as he could into the board. He shot forward at ten times t speed Appa was going. In a few seconds the gang had lost sight of Aang completely.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Zuko.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Assured Iroh. And true to his word, a few seconds later Aang came seeding back and came up beside Appa.

"Hey guys! This is so much fun! I'm going even faster than I do when I'm running with Airbending!"

"Okay Aang! I think you've perfected that move. Now I'm going to tell you how to get off!" shouted Iroh.

"Okay! Don't I just stop the fire!?" asked Aang.

"No! If you do that you'll go flying forward and before you know it you'll hit the ground! What you need to do is angle yourself upwards, then when you're vertical, jump backwards off the board!"

"Okay!" he did as was instructed, and curved himself upward. Then when he was vertical, pushed himself off, did a back flip and landed on Appa.

"That was fantastic Aang!" said Katara, as he pulled him into a congratulatory hug.

"Yeah it was really something." Said Sokka.

"It was very good Aang. But I think that's enough practice for now."

"I agree."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

"So, where are we going now?"

"Link! Badgermoles balls boy! Don't you ever shut up!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

**And there ya have it! Now go review! Okay fine then don't. ****just**** tell me what you think of the story by pressing the little bluish purplish button.**


	17. Trying and failing

**Ayyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!BD I decided to finally get around to writing another chapter cus I got so many reviews that told me to! I love you guys! I spent the whole day writing. It took me the whole day because it was about 110 degrees. And it's hard to concentrate when its 110 degrees. But anyway I got it out and that's the main thing! Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

"Hey Sokka! Is the fire started yet?" asked Aang as he emerged from the woods.

Sokka looked at the fire, then back at Aang. "Aang, tell me something. Do you see big yellow flames?"

"…No…?"

"Or do you see the soft fogginess of smoke?"

"Nope."

"Why then, did you come out and ask whether the fire was started?"

"…I was trying to make conversation?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO CONVERSE!?!?!" shouted an overly frustrated and tired boy with a wolfs tail.

"N-no… but you didn't look like you didn't not want to converse!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Sokka threw the sticks he had been using to the ground with all the force a tired and frustrated boy with a wolfs tail could muster, and the fire blazed to life.

"Hooray! Sokka started the fire!"

"I did?"

"Uhh… yeah, and I think u went a bit too far…"

It was this point in time when Sokka realized his bodice had caught alight and his skin was blackening by the second. He let out quite a girlish scream before running to the closest supply of water and throwing himself in it.

Aang chuckled to himself and picked up his razor from the saddle. He bended some water out of the air into a mirror and studied his hair intently. "_I think it's time I get rid of this. It get's way to hot under there."_

With one last stroke of his fully grown out afro, he looked at the razor ad sighed. "_Here goes nothing…__ except my afro. That's going."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

_"If I ever find that women, I am going to cut out her eardrums." _

The cactus juice that Azula unwittingly swallowed had lost its effects some time ago, but the princess was still furious with the maiden that gave her the intoxicating drink, and furious with her herself for not checking if the drink was poisoned. After all, what can you expect from a small Earth kingdom town?

The princess ran through her plan once again. It was quite simple, in a complicated way. I'm not going to tell you what it is though, because not even I know that.

The teenage bitch arrived at a small stream of water and dunked her face in. Not, a smart move, as she didn't check to see if the water was clean or not, and a couple of elbow leaches crawled in her ear. Baby ones, of course.

She pulled her skull out of the refreshing coolness of water and resumed her stroll. The girl didn't realize she had small animals crawling in her ear cavities until she reached a town called bagel. Indecently, she was walking past the doctor when she felt one of the leaches try to penetrate her eardrum. Yes it does sound very sexual, but let's not get into that.

She screamed out in agony, making a sound not unlike the birds of the swamp, and ran around in circles until she realized there was a doctor shop right next to her. She ran inside and screamed for help.

"What in earth is the matter child?" asked a man in white.

"There's something in my ear!"

"What!? Hold still, let me take a look." The doc pulled out a funny looking device. It was a tube with a small flame burning at one end, an I piece above the flame, a mirror inside it, and the other end was empty. He stuck the contraption in Azula's ear and looked through the eyehole. All the while he had to hold the squirming girl down.

"Oh my. It seems you have three young elbow leaches in your ear."

"WHAT!?!? ELBOW LEACHES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO IN YOUR EAR!"

"Yes, it does seem highly unlikely. Have you inserted your head in any unusual places recently?"

"In" she ground her teeth together, "A… stream, of. WATER!"

"Interesting… it seems, young lady, that I am going to have to cut out your ear drums."

And this, Azula decided, was definitely one of the worst weeks of her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

"Are we there now?"

"Yes. Why don't you set up camp while I walk over here?"

Good old' gullible link stopped and put down his bag before he realized his sister was just trying to get rid of him. He gripped the backpack and slung it back over his shoulder before racing after his sibling.

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny."

"Yeah I know. Now if you ask once more whether we are there or not, I will cut off your tongue so you can't say anything at all."

"Okay…"

"Glad we can understand each other."

The pair walked on in silence until link came up with an idea. "Hey I know! Let's ask riddles!"

"Fiiiiiiiiine. You go first."

"Hummm…. Okay okay, what two things can you never ever eat for breakfast?"

"Steroids and crack cocaine?"

"What are they?"

"Never mind. Is it... Milk and spoon?"

"Nope!"

"Well I give up."

"You can't give up! You have to guess."

"I'll think on it."

"Okay now you ask me one!"

"Alright. What does a snake do when it feels like having a lie down?"

The ten year old boy scratched his head in thought. "I dunno! What is it?"

"I can't tell you. You have to guess." The girl took out a sword and tested its friction by cutting off a tree branch. It cut, but with a jagged edge. "_I'll have to sharpen these…" _she reasoned. "You came up with an answer yet?"

"I'll think on it."

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny." Teased Breave.

"I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

"Whoa! Slow down twinkle toes you almost lit my hair on fire!" ever since Aang had learned how to make, and ride, the fireboard, he had been screaming round camp at a million miles an hour. Sokka, being Sokka, wanted a little peace, so he was chasing Aang and yelling at him to stop.

"What's that Sokka? I can't here you!" shouted Aang as he once again dived the camp site. Sokka had had enough. He climbed up a nearby tree and waited. As soon as Aang came close enough, he jumped through the air to latch on to Aang's legs. Unfortunately for Sokka, he forgot that Aang was riding a big ball of fire, and once again his skin started blackening. The so called warrior screamed as loud as he could. Sokka's face was right next to Aang's ear. Aang's ear was very sensitive, and he got a great shock from hearing the loudest scream he had ever heard right next to his hearing receptors. It scared him much like it would an animal, and his loss of concentration and shock caused him to pump all his chi out through the channel it was already being released. Thus making Aang, with Sokka still clinging on for dear life, fly at a speed that was close to light, off in the random direction Aang was facing before this unfortunate event occurred.

The others, gathered around camp eating rice, looked on in disbelief. Iroh stood up and asked, "So, who's going and who's staying?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-oomph!" Sokka landed face first in the sand, while Aang floated down beside him. Sokka looked around to see they had landed on the beach of an island. There was water one side and a jungle the other.

"Good going air head, now where in the middle of nowhere and my legs are burnt."

Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Sokka. I should have been more careful."

"Damn right you should have! Now we have nothing to do."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Aang pulled out from the ground a ukulele made entirely of earth. Sokka just stared at him before walking into the forest and emerging a few seconds later with a rock and two sticks. He set the rock down in front of him. Aang started a tune before Sokka started beating the rock.

_"__The tropic at hand is this tropical land and the wonderful things that were seein'_

_The feelin we get from the heelin sun set is so good for our wellbein,_

_ There's a palm tree, blue skies, calm see, gold flies the feelin is truly sublime,_

_This breezy life style makes it easy to smile, oh what a glorious time!_

_De de dedaley de da de dede, dedaley dee, dee dee deeee dee deeeee de were gonna fuckin die yeah!_

_There's no water or food!_

_What a poor attitude!_

_Aang do you need me to be more specific!? Were in the shit!_

_But Sokka you gotta admit that the views here are simply terrific,_

_Sokka don't get down about food let's run around in the nude! It's just us blokes, yay!_

_Aang we want people around, cus then we'll be found! You see what I have to work with here folks? Hey!_

_De de dedaley de da de dede, dedaley dee, dee dee deeee dee deeeee de were gonna fuckin die yeah!_

_Ladies and gentlemen, ukulele solo! _Aang pointed at the ukulele

_De de dedaley de da de dede, dedaley dee, dee dee deeee dee deeeee de were just gonna fuckin just gonna fuckin die_

_Were gonnnaaaaaaaaa, fuckiiiiiiiiiin dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeieeeeeeeeiiiieeeeeeeeee!"_

The instruments crumbled to dust.

"Okay Aang, let's get moving. Sokka tried to stand up but failed miserably.

"Sokka, you can't walk on that. Here, let me make an earth platform." With a flick of a Tattooed wrist an earth platform rose from the ground. Sokka clambered onto it. Aang moved behind him and started moving the platform. After an hour of walking they came across a cave.

"Hey look a cave! Sokka, should we see if there's anyone in it?"

"It couldn't hurt." They wandered up to the cave and knocked on the door. Or, wall. A beautiful lady came to the entrance, and to Aang and sokka's pleasant surprise, she was naked.

Aang politely averted his gaze while Sokka rudely stared. "Uh, hi?"

"Hello boys. My name is Lu Lu. I live on this island with my many friends. Our job is to help travellers who ever get stranded here."

"O-ok, I think we caught you at the wrong time…" started Aang. Sokka, all the while, was still staring.

"Not at all." Said Lu Lu. "Clothes aren't a bother on this island, we have no use for them."

"Right."

"And there's no needs to avert you're gaze, young one, we are all natural here. Oh my! Look at your leg!" she gestured to sokka's burn. "Come inside, we have a healer who could fix that up for you in a couple of minutes.

She turned and went into the cave. Aang glanced at Sokka, who glanced at Aang. They both broke into smiles.

The two teenagers followed the mysterious woman through a network of lantern lit tunnels. They couldn't help but be mesmerised by the gentle sway of Lu Lu's hips. They arrived at room with a door.

"Yu Yu is through here."

"Wait, aren't you Yu Yu?"

"No, I'm Lu Lu."

"Right."

They walked through the door and saw a stone table in the centre of the room. Aang set Sokka down on it and awaited further instructions. A woman of about twenty came through the door. She was even more beautiful than Lu Lu.

"Awww, you poor thing! Here, let me get that fixed for you. She turned to a cabinet on the wall and produced a small veil. She removed what was left of sokka's legging and emptied the contents on him.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

In fact, to Sokka, it felt better than not hurt, it was heavenly.

There was a beautiful, naked woman rubbing a cooling ointment onto sokka's legs, and the boy was trying, and failing, to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Oh look Yu, he's excited!" said Lu Lu.

Sokka turned red. By now he couldn't feel any burn at all, and the marks had totally disappeared. Though this didn't stop the beautiful healer running her hands up and down sokka's thighs.

"Gaanngghhhhh…." He moaned under the pleasurable treatment. "Huuuuuuuuuuum, I thiiiiiiink myyy legs. Are. Bettaaaaaa!!!!!!"

"Nonsense! Look there's still red all over them." She pointed at the imaginary red marks.

"OOkay, but could you move your hand down just a little bit…" this girl really did have healing hands. And they were places they shouldn't be.

"Well I would but there's scorch marks all over up here…" all the while Aang was standing back with a similar problem to Sokka, only Lu Lu was tending to him.

Sokka couldn't take it anymore. He decided he had to end this before he made an unwanted mess. "THERE'S HEALED!" he grabbed his pants and raced out the door. Aang was close behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

The riled-up Sokka was soon panting, struggling, pounding away solidly with his sweat-covered right arm at the stiff wood in his fist, grunting all the while.

He was making their fire using dry brush and bark, thinking about how easily the most innocent of actions could misinterpreted be by a perverted mind.

"Aang was sitting across from him, staring at the sparks. After about half an hour of Sokka trying to make a fire, he decided it was enough torture and shot a small flame at the pile of wood. It burst to life.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Hey! Why didn't you do that in the first place!?" he shouted.

"Because you look funny when you try and fail to do something."

"I hate you."

"Ha, I know ya do."

They sat in silence before they brought up the events of earlier today.

"So, I assume we aren't going to tell the others about our little adventure today?" asked Aang.

"We aren't going to tell them even if they tempt us with something really tasty. And don't fall for Katara trying to pry the information from you with love either!"

"Okay okay calm down." Aang twiddled his thumbs. "So, can we go back to the cave tomorrow?"

"Aang!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

"Where do you think they landed?" asked Katara, who was looking frantically over the sides of Appa.

Katara and Iroh had elected to go out searching for the two boys. Seem though Toph wouldn't be much help looking from the air, and Zuko just didn't want come.

"Well I think if we keep heading in this direction we will eventually come across an island. They are most likely on that island, or in the water. Let us hope it is the former."

Katara just looked out into the dim moonlight ocean and fiddled with her braid. She was getting really worried about Aang and Sokka. What if they got captured?

"Don't worry, Katara." It was like Iroh could read her thoughts. "Aang is the avatar, and I'm sure Sokka has very good survival skills. They will be fine."

The wise mans words of comfort comforted Katara a little, but only the return of her boyfriend and brother could truly settle her fears.

"How long have we been searching for, do you think?" asked Katara.

"Around three hours. Why don't you rest? I'll look out for them."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

Katara curled up into a ball, feeling the warmth from the massive bison through the leather of the saddle. She thought about all that was happening to her, and all that was going to happen to her. She recalled a conversation she had with Aang a couple of weeks ago:

_"I love you more than the stars and the moon and the air and the ocean and the planets and the animals and everything else in this world."_

_"Wow. That's a lot of love."_

_"And it's still not enough."_

_"Yeah, it's never enough is it?"_

_"Hey Katara?"_

_"Yes, Aang?"_

_"I especially love you more than that fucking spider fly that keeps trying to eat me!"_

She smiled and laughed inwardly at his childish behaviour towards a spider-fly. She felt a sudden longing for Aang, even though she had only been separated from him for a mere 5 hours. She wanted to hold him in her arms. With that thought in her mind, she dozed off to sleep.

Iroh gazed at her and smiled. He looked up to the sky and recalled his son and wife. Oh, how he missed them. The retired general thought he saw Lu ten's face in the stars for a second, but it was gone as soon as it came. _"I'm just tired." _He figured. _"But I can't sleep. I promised I'd keep a lookout and I'm a man of my word." _

He pulled out his portable Pai Sho board and started versing himself. He kept glancing up occasionally every few seconds to see if any massive islands had appeared in the water. There weren't any, and he didn't think there would be any for a while.

_"Poor girl. She deserves better." _The man's conscience reminded him that a lot of people deserve a lot of things that they never get. _"A cruel world, this is. Ah well, make the most of now eh?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

**Hooray I finished! Kay I'm holding a competition. Can anyone tell me what the answer to those two riddles are? Incase you missed them the riddles were:**

**"What two things can you never eat for breakfast?"**

**And**

**"What does a snake do, when it feels like having a lie down?"**

**Tell me in your review! But don't just put the answer in the review… gimmy some constructive criticism! Or praise or flames or teva iont mind. untill the next chapter, I bid you adu!**


	18. That must be it

**Homagod my computer is a piece of shit! It destroyed a copy of this chapter that i had halfway finished so i had to write the whole thing again. And guess what? I am soooooooo sorry for not actually updating in what? 5 months? Seems like it anyway. Everyday I'm walking along and thinking, I'm going to have to update my story soon. And finally, i did. I aint going to put no authors note down the bottom cus that would totally spoil the mood. Thanks to all the awesome reviewers who have reviewed! It's what makes you a reviewer.**

--

--

"No matter what i type in to the damn search engine, all i get is boobs..." Breave sang to herself as she waited outside the smithy. Behind her, link fell face first out of a tree. Breave sighed.

"How much longer?" he asked as he come running up to her.

"I don't know." Not five seconds after she had finished her sentence, the smithy appeared at the door, Breave's swords, both sheathed, with him.

"How much do i owe you?" she reached into her pocket.

"It'll be 5 gold pieces." Breave handed over the coins. "Though they might not be any better than where before. I couldn't do much, what with the limited amount of tools i have. I did manage to get some blemishes out though. I advise you go to Drenai. They have a master blacksmith; can make anything, so long as it has a shred of any metal in it."

She glared at the blacksmith, "How do i know they are any better at all? Maybe i should test them on your throat."

He laughed, "Look lassie, if you don't believe me, go over to that tree and see for yourself."

"I think that i will." She strolled over to a healthy looking young tree and in one quick manoeuvre, unsheathed the first blade and sliced it through the air. It hit home. The tree was cut, though not as deeply as she would have liked for such a swing. She repeated the process with the second blade and got the same results. Turning to the blacksmith, she called out, "My apologies, smithy, i should have trusted your word."

"Aye you should have. But these are dangerous times. I would have done the same. Safe travels to you both." He retreated to his shop.

Breave called her brother to her. He ran up to her, but didn't walk next to her. He scrambled up the trunk of a tree, and started walking along the branches.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she called.

"No! Of course not!" he jumped another branch "If i was trying to get myself killed, i wouldn't know what i was doing!"



"My points exactly" she muttered.

"So where are we going now?" he shouted down.

"Which direction is the wind blowing?"

He thrust his finger in his mouth then held it up in the air. "South!"

"Then we are going west."

"..." he jumped down next to her, "How does that make sense?"

"Because i said so. That's how."

"Kay. So were heading to Drenai, right?"

"Aye, we are."

"Were are we going after that?"

"Hold out your tongue."

"...Why...?"

"So i can cut it out."

He slowly started opening his mouth until stark realization hit him and he shut it in haste. "Ha. Ha. You're so funny."

"Yeah, i know."

They walked on in silence for five or so minutes until Breave piped up, "Remember how you asked me that riddle? The one with breakfast?"

"Yeah. Did you figure out the answer?"

"Yes. Its lunch and dinner."

"Aww, how'd you guess?"

"Because i have a brain. Did you figure out the riddle i set for you?"

"No! But that's because it's not even a riddle!"

"Isn't it? Are you not riddle to find the answer?"

"...Yes, but it's a stupid riddle!"

"Maybe it's just that you're a stupid boy."



"No, its cus' you're stupid at asking riddles!"

"Oh I'm stupid? That must be it. Because I'm the one that figured out your riddle, while you still can't figure a simple one out. It must be because I'm stupid."

"Exactly! So, were we going after Drenai?"

"Link, seriously, I'm going to kill you."

"I was just wondering!"

"Well, if you must know, were going to Petar. I have a friend there."

"So why didn't we go there to start with?"

"Because that would have led the Firenation right to them, and that would be bad."

"Kay." Using his Earthbending, he launched himself back up to the trees, and started happily jumping around like Firemonkey.

Breave shook her head and sighed.

--

--

"Ha! You missed! How do you miss from that range?" taunted Sokka.

"I didn't miss." Aang grinned.

Sokka looked behind him, and he was drowned by a sea of coconuts. When he emerged, he was scowling. "I hate you."

"I know." Aang laughed. "Common, it's your turn."

"I'm not playing any more this is a stupid game."

"Just cus' you're losing!"

"Oh yeah that must be it. Because no other sane person would think that a game were you throw large coconuts at each other to become 'it' then swap positions is stupid. It must just be because I'm stupid. No other reason."

"Now you're getting it!"

Sokka's scowl deepened, but his arm suddenly sprang from behind his back and he hurled a coconut at Aang. It hit him square in the stomach.

"Ha! Your it!" he ran off laughing.



"Hey!" Aang gasped, "That's cheating!"

--

--

"Dragon?"

"Nope." Iroh chuckled.

"Darkness?" Katara pleaded.

"Wrong again." Iroh smiled.

"Drakken?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. I give up. What was it?"

"Dogfly. There's one on your shoulder."

Katara swatted at the annoying pest. It buzzed off. "Is it my turn now?"

"Of course."

"Okay..." Katara scanned the area. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with I."

"Island."

"What!? How did you guess? You must have cheated. This is a stupid game."

"Indeed. That must be it. Or it could have been the rapidly approaching island that you can see over there." He gestured to the rapidly approaching island.

Katara sighed. "You win this round."

Iroh laughed a happy, authentic laugh. "I guess we'll have to wait until we play again to decide who wins the next."

"Why not just play now?"

"Because we have to land on the rapidly approaching island and look for Aang and Sokka."

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

--

--



Sokka stopped at a dead run, and Aang crashed into the back of him.

"What did you stop for?"

"Because of the rapidly approaching logic defying beast of burden."

"You mean Appa?"

"Yes."

Aang looked to the air, and saw Appa. "Were saved!" they both started dancing. Appa touched down gracefully on the beach, and Katara jumped off. She ran to hug Sokka, and then barrelled into Aang.

"Whoa easy there tiger." He laughed.

"Oh Aang i missed you so much!"

He pulled halfway out of her embrace and kissed her lips. "I missed you to."

Katara, being deprived of kissing the avatar for a whole two days, had enough of talking, so she locked lips with him instead.

Aang felt the familiar sensation of Katara's tongue gliding across his lips. And, being a sane young man, granted entrance to the girl. The two taste receptors engaged in a battle of wits and strength, you could say, to find out who would be master of the mouth. At least until Sokka interrupted:

"Eh hem? Public display of affection is fine if you're into that kind of thing, but we really need to get a wriggle on."

"Sokka's right." Aang said reluctantly "We need to get back to camp." He picked up Katara and jumped on Appa.

Sokka scrambled on, and took the reigns "Appa, yip yip!"

Aang moved to the back of the saddle and lay down. He put an arm around Katara, and she snuggled into his warm embrace. He kissed her head. "Love you, Katara."

She glanced up at him, "Love you to, Aangy." She teased.

He laughed.

--

--

"Look at that. What a beautiful site." Link was gazing out into the horizon, admiring the different hued reds and oranges of the sunset.

"Since when do you think anything is beautiful?"



"I've always loved watching sunsets."

"Sine when?"

"...Always..."

"Right. You don't strike me as a character who likes to watch sunsets."

"Well maybe that's because you don't know me very well."

"I know you better than you know yourself, little brother."

"Sure you do. How much longer?"

"See that thin line in the distance?" they had just emerged from the forest onto a vast plain that had no trees, but lots of grass.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's the wall of Drenai. Not nearly as big as Ba sing Sei, but only cus' it doesn't need to be."

"Cool. So were going be there in... What? 3 hours?"

"Nope. Much shorter. Now that we're out in the open, you can make us an earth platform to ride on."

"Oh yeah!" he took a stance, and with the flick of his hand, a slab of rock rose from the ground. "All aboard the metLink express!"

"So funny." Breave sat down at the front in a cross legged position, while link got on the back and started propelling them forward. At the speed they were travelling, it took them five minutes to reach the wall.

"Now that's what i call service." Joked Breave. "How much do i owe you?"

"A lifetime of gratitude."

"Fair enough. Common, we have to get to the gates before nightfall."

"Why?"

"Because that's when they close them."

"They close the gates? Why?"

"Mainly to keep bandits and robbers out."

"Kay."

They arrived at the decorative gates of the Drenai wall and were greeted with a watchmen.



"Greetings, travellers. My name is Olek. If you wouldn't mind, we ask you to give us all weapons for inspection, to make sure they are not Firenation made."

Breave glanced upwards to the walls, and saw archers with their bows notched.

"Of course, sir." She unsheathed her swords and passed them to Olek. He inspected them, and nodded. Handing them back, he said:

"And the boy."

"He has no weapons." Insisted Breave.

"Come now, even a boy would have at least a knife these days."

"He has no weapons." She repeated more firmly. "He's an Earthbender."

"Of course. I'm going to need to see him demonstrate, make sure he isn't actually a Firebender. You understand?"

"Indeed. Link." She gestured for him to do some Earthbending.

Link grinned. He took a stance, closed his eyes, and breathed.

"He's not doing anything." Said Olek.

"Just wait." She put a finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quite.

The boy's eyes shot open and he went through a series of flowing movements. Olek looked unfazed, or he did, until all around him coils of earth rose up from the ground, and he was launched onto them. It was like a giant slide, and Olek was the first to ride.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Stop it this instant!"

Link has no choice to oblige. "Whatever you say!" link let the whole thing drop. Olek was sent sprawling to the ground. He rose, looking unhurt, and unhappy.

"That proof enough for you?" asked link.

"Yes, thankyou!" He scowled. "The gates close in half of an hour." He stomped back to his post.

"Many thanks to you, Olek!" Breave hollered.

The pair walked into the main town, and saw that it was mostly empty. There was some people still packing up there stalls, but most had retreated to their homes.

"Wow. People sure pack up here pretty fast." Said link.

"Yes, they do." Breave looked around. "Stay here a minute." She instructed.



"Kay."

Breave approached a young man clearing what looked to be a fruit vendor. "Good evening to you, merchant." She started. "Would you happen to know if there are any rooms available in this town?"

The merchant seemed to think for a moment, "Aye, the dragonfly inn usually has some rooms free. Go straight ahead until you see your first left turn. It's at the end of that road."

"Thankyou." She tossed him a copper coin.

The man nodded. Breave returned to link, and told him where they were going. They started walking, and got halfway there before link started talking.

"I saw you give him a coin." He said "And back at the smithy, you gave him 5 gold pieces."

Breave new where this was going.

"Where did you get the money from?"

The girl sighed. "Remember when those bandits came at us? We were staying at the cabin in the woods."

"Yes."

"We killed them. I searched the leader, and he had a sack of coins on his belt."

"..." link shot her a disapproving look.

"Well they would have stolen it from someone else in the first place!" Breave pled.

"Yes, but it doesn't make it right."

"We needed money, and it helped our cause. Those were bad men anyway."

"I guess your right. Cutting down bad men and taking their money can be justified because it would have helped our cause."

Link went silent. Breave decided to let the matter drop. _"Maybe i really don't know him as well as i thought."_

--

--

"..."

"..."

"Weather is pretty good..." tried Zuko



"Yeah..." was Tophs reply.

--

--

It really wasn't her choice, but she had to be woken up some time, and who better to wake her up than the person she was dreaming about?

"Common Katara, you got to get up. Were back at camp."

Katara rolled over and pulled Aang down next to her. "Or we could stay here and make up for some lost time."

He kissed her once, and she kissed him twice. "You know how much i would like that." Aang rolled over so Katara was on top of him. She laughed. "But we have to help pack up. Were moving on."

She tucked her head in the hollow next to Aang's head, "I know. Just five more minutes?"

"I think i can manage that." He wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again, Aang." She whispered.

"I won't." They lay, like that, for approximately 5 minutes until Toph jumped up and wrapped them both in a hug.

"Twinkle toes! Good to see your okay! You two, sugar queen."

"Thanks Toph" Aang gasped from the pressure of the hug "I think."

She released her friends from the embrace and jump off Appa, "When you guys have stopped snugglin' come and help us pack up! We wanna start travelling by nightfall." She walked off.

"Tophs right." Admitted Aang. "We have to get up now."

"Five more minutes..." pleaded Katara

Aang laughed. "Common Katara." He picked her up and jumped off Appa. Before he could put her down though, she latched onto him and wouldn't let go. This effectively pulled Aang down to the ground. Luckily for both of them, the ground was covered in nice soft grass.

Aang landed on top of Katara. Katara landed under Aang. He laughed. He couldn't get angry at the girl he loved.

Katara leaned up and kissed him. Aang kissed her back. When he pulled away, he said, "You know how much i love you, and how much i love spending time with you, but we really need to help pack up."

"I know. It's just, I feel so empty when I'm not holding you."



"I feel the same way. But think about this; the sooner camp is packed up, the sooner we can be back on Appa cuddling."

Katara sighed. "Fiiiine. But you better use you Airbending to make it faster." So he did.

--

--

Breave sat awake in her bed. She was wondering what she was going to do with her swords. _"I'll seek out this so called master blacksmith tomorrow. If he's as good as the smithy said, he should be able to make my swords sharp enough to cut through Firenation armour. Now that's fuckin' sharp. I doubt anyone can make a sword that sharp, save for this master blacksmith, and if he can do it, then I'm going to recommend him to everyone."_

"Breave? You still awake?" link asked from the other side of the room.

"I am now. Why?"

"Well, i just wanted to apologise for earlier today. You were right."

"Link, it doesn't matter who was right or who was wrong. Some people might think that you're right; others might think that i am. It's all in perspective. On this occasion i think we had to take the money, if we didn't we would be sleeping outside, in the cold, and one of us might get sick, then we would have to go to a shop and buy medicines, which we can't do because we don't have any money. It's just one big circle."

"Kay. What are we going o do tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm going to try and find the blacksmith and get my swords sharpened. We have nothing else to do here, so we might as well head off for Petar."

"Okay." Link looked up on the roof. It was painted with a dragonfly. A ferocious head, with six legs and small wings. It's eyes look like big circles with millions of tiny dots on it.

"Goodnight." Said link.

"To you to." Was the reply.

--

--

"Now aren't you glad we got that over with?" Aang asked Katara. The girl snuggled down further into the sleeping bag she was sharing with the avatar.

"Yes." She admitted. Aang pulled the top of the sleeping bag shut. Katara laid her head on his chest. "What are we doing?"



"Where lying in a sleeping bag."

"No, stupid, i mean what are we actually doing about fighting the Firelord at the moment?"

"Well, I'm learning Firebending from Zuko and Iroh, and we're currently moving forward on a flying bison."

"That's not what i..." she was cut off by Sokka yelling.

"GUYS! You better get out of that sleeping bag!" came the exasperated cry.

Aang threw of the sleeping bag and was wide and alert. Scrambling over to Sokka, he asked what was wrong.

"That's what's wrong!" he pointed to a big black hole in the sky that looked like it was moving towards them. It was making really loud roaring noises.

"What is that thing!?" asked Katara as she too arrived at the front.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, i wanna stay away from it!"

"I second that!" shouted Aang. "Sokka! Steer Appa away!"

"I'm trying! He's not moving!"

"Aang!" Iroh called. "Get down and talk to Appa! Quickly!"

"Already on it!" he dropped down to Appa and shouted in his ear, "Appa! You have to turn around! There's a massive black thing and were heading straight towards it!"

Appa just groaned.

Zuko shouted an idea over the massive roar of the black hole, "Uncle! Throw some fire in front of his face! It might make him move away from it!"

"Good idea, nephew!" Iroh jumped down to Appa's head and threw stray flames down in front of the bison's face. Appa roared. It seemed to snap him out of the trance.

Aang once again tried to talk to Appa, "Appa! Fly away from the black hole!" he seemed to understand. He reared up, and turned around. He tried to fly away from it, but couldn't. He screamed out in fear.

"Appa says he can't move! It's sucking us in!" Aang yelled.

They were miles in the air, it was much too high for them to jump off.

Iroh latched onto the side of the saddle, "Everyone! Hold on!"



Aang grabbed Katara and they both clung to the saddle. Sokka threw down the reigns and attached his arm to a leather loop. Momo grabbed onto Sokka's head, and Zuko dived next to Sokka. They all craned their head towards the giant blackness, and waited.

"Katara, whatever happens don't let go of me!"

"I won't Aang!"

Darkness.


	19. Strong advice

**Okay so, second last chapter of this story. But don't worry, there's going to be a sequel. And also I won't be putting anything out at all for about 20 days because I'm going to Vietnam for a holiday and won't have access to a computer. El gasp! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one, when I get back ill put the final chapter out and inform you to what the sequel will be called. Enjoy!**

--

--

"So you're saying you can't do it?"

"Sorry, lady, but I am currently too busy to do the job of sharpening your swords, it is a simple act, but takes lots of time, that of which I don't have." Said the master blacksmith to Breave. "If you would be willing to come back in say… a week? I would be happy to do it then."

"But we don't have a week!" Breave yelled. She was infuriated. The so called master of the smithy business didn't have time to do the simple job of sharpening her broadswords. She glanced over to the soft trickling sound made by a nearby fountain. Granted, the blacksmith was obviously good, judging by the fine Armor and weaponry hanging from each wall, but if he was really a master he would be more organized.

"No, I cannot come back in a week; I have important things to do. I bid you good day." She turned abruptly and strolled out of the workshop. She saw link over the other side of the market browsing some stalls, and she called him to her.

"So can he do it?" he asked with interest.

"No. apparently he doesn't have enough time."

"Well that sucks."

They continued their slow walk back to the inn with no haste, looking around for stalls that might be selling anything of interest.

"Oh look!" link pointed to a dark green tent. "It's a fortuneteller! Can we go? Please please please!?" he pleaded.

Breave looked over to the tent with half peaked curiosity. Settling on the resolve that they both had nothing better to do, she agreed.

She lifted aside the tent flap, to be greeted with a darkened environment, lit by dim candles. A man with a graying beard and a wrinkled bald head sat with his legs crossed in front of a small table. His robes where silken black, lined with dark purple. He gestured them forward.

Link raced ahead and plopped down in front of the man. "Greetings, young traveler. What do they call you?"



"Hey, aren't you supposed to already know my name?" argued link.

The man grinned. "Ha ha, I am a fortuneteller, child, not a mind reader."

"Okay fine. My name is link. Now tell me my future!" he demanded.

"Patience is the first key to organization."

"What?"

"In your future I see dangerous times…" he said as he touched links forehead. "You must listen to proper advice wherever you get it… and never disobey your sister, or it will cost you gravely." He dropped his hands to his side.

"That's it? I have to obey Breave at all times? Even on Saturdays?"

"I strongly advise it."

"Whatever you say Mr. Fortune. Now do Breave!"

Breave looked shocked. "WHAT!?"

"I mean now tell Breave's fortune!" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right." Breave blushed. She moved to sit down in front of the man.

"So, you are Breave, then?"

"That is me. What is your name, anyway?" she asked.

"I am Hung Sing. Son of Well-Hung."

Link snickered.

"Okay. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Put your left hand on your nose while using your right hand to scratch the underside of your chin and get you left leg to wrap around the back of your right leg then roll on the ground three times yelling 'I'm a jelly donut!' then jump back up and hop on the spot three times."

"Umm…"

"No I'm just joking give me your hand."

Breave let Hung Sing take her hand. As soon as he came in contact with her skin, he recoiled instantly.

"It can't be…" he whispered. Rising from his seat, he gestured for her to follow him. He lifted a flap behind him and disappeared from view.



"Link, stay here." She instructed before following.

When she entered the back room, she was greeted with Hung Sing whispering from an open book. Not being one to interrupt, she let him continue.

He shut the book suddenly, and turned to her. "Pass me your swords."

Breave felt no hesitation as she unsheathed them both in a fluid movement and handed them, hilt first, to the fortuneteller. He turned around and placed them both side by side on top of a cabinet. Turning to open a drawer, he pulled out a simple sharpened carving knife. Wielding it carefully, he pricked the skin of his left wrist, just enough to allow a few drops of blood to fall from the wound and land on the sword to his left. It appeared as if the metal soaked up the blood. He repeated the process with the sword to his right.

He held each opposite hands over the wounds on his wrists and uttered a few words that Breave had never heard before, and they where healed.

She was bewildered. Coming to her senses, she turned to Hung Sing. "What did you do?"

He opened another drawer and produced a Thick Stump of wood. "Take up one of your swords and cut through this." He instructed.

Breave eyed him suspiciously, but did as she was bid. She was hesitant of picking up one of her broadswords, as if she feared they would eat her. She scolded herself for being so paranoid, after all, all he did was put a few drops of blood on them. Reaching for the closest one, she picked it up and tested its balance. _"Perfect, just as before."_

She gave it a test swing, then used both hands to bring it down on the stump as hard as she could, knowing she would need all her strength to cut it.

The effect was amazing. The metal weapon swept down into the stump, not meeting any resistance at all as it hit the wood's skin. It flew out the other end, and from Breave's hand. She watched as it clattered against a wooden chair.

"What… how…?"

"As if this point, neither of your swords will wear, nor get a single blemish. They are now sharp enough to cut anything, and will cut anything, as there is no friction on them at all."

"How do I know this is not just some trickery?" she countered.

He took from a different draw a metal vice. Gesturing for her to bring the other sword over, he clamped it in and told her to tighten the vice as hard as she could.

She threw all of her weight down onto the handle, causing it to turn an inch or to more before it could turn no more.



"Now pull the sword free." He told her.

She took the handle, and learning from the last event, only tugged it slightly. It slipped out of the vice as if it was water.

"Amazing." She said. "Why did you do this?"

"Because, child, you have an amazingly rough journey ahead of you, and you will need all the help you can get. "

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He held open the flap to the main tent. "Now, I strongly advise that you get a move on to Petar today, else it will make your journey tougher."

"How did you know we were travelling to Petar?" she asked.

"Because I'm a fortuneteller."

"Right. Link, say thank you to Hung Sing."

"Thank you to Hung Sing!" he sung.

Breave reached into her money pouch. "Now, how much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Nonsense, dear, you needn't pay me. You're already going to do enough."

"O-Okay." She said, assuming he was referring to The Firenation somehow.

"Good luck to you on your travels!" he called as they exited the tent.

Link remained quiet until they were a good distance away from the tent. "So, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, I got my swords sharpened!" She replied.

"What? How? The fortuneteller isn't a blacksmith!"

"Aye, he's a wizard. Watch this." She walked over to the nearest tree and swung her already unsheathed broadsword. She turned to walk back to link.

"Nothing happened." He stated flatly.

"Oh, really?" the tree she had just cut toppled over.

"Wow! That was amazing! How'd you do that?" he asked.

She grinned. "Magic."



--

--

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-oomph!" Sokka impacted into the hard baked ground.

"Owe…" He groaned. "I can taste my spleen…"

He sat up, and checked his surroundings. The land he landed in was a barren and harsh desert, with no trees at all. "Uh oh." He said. "I hope there are no cacti around here…"

He saw something, or someone, seemingly appear from nowhere in the sky and start plummeting toward the ground. Thankfully, they didn't reach it in the same fashion as Sokka, as a huge rock hand reach out and grabbed the falling figure before it hit.

"_Must be top then…" _He thought to himself. He started walking towards her, recalling the events that had just happened. _"Oh that's right… We got sucked into a massive black hole…"_

He had been walking for about ten minutes by now, and he could see Toph staring blankly around. He called out to her.

"Toph! Over here!" She heard him, and surfed over on a mound of earth.

"Hey, Ponytail." She jumped down to stand in front of him.

"Hey yourself." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Where are we?" she asked as she broke off the kiss.

"I don't know." He looked around again. "But this place is nothing like I've ever seen before. Look at the ground! There's huge cracks in it everywhere. Looks like it's made out of hexagons. "

"Yeah, it feels funny on my feet."

"Then why aren't you laughing!? Hahahahaha!"

"You're hilarious, Sokka." She stated flatly.

"And that's why you love me."

"Uh huh. Common, we better get going. We need to find the others."

"Okay fine but can you like make that earth ridey thing again cus' I don't want to walk that far!"

"What would you do without me?"

"Perish in a burning desert."



"Exactly." With a few quick and solid hand movements the couple were sailing through the desert on a pile of dirt sustained by Toph.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I THINK?" Sokka shouted over the roar rock against rock.

"WHAT!?"

"I THINK THAT WE ARE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT!?"

"BECAUSE WE GOT SUCKED UP BY AN OMINOUSE BLACK HOLE AND ALL OF US GOT SPAT OUT AT DIFFERENT LOCATIONS!"

"MAKES SENSE, BUT LET'S HOPE YOU'RE WRONG!"

--

--

"So you're saying we're lost?" Zuko asked to his disorientated uncle.

"Yes, nephew," he steadied himself. "We are lost." Truth be told Iroh wasn't completely lost, he'd been here before, he just came a different way.

"But we can't be lost! You have to at least know the area we're in!" Zuko was desperate.

"Sorry, prince Zuko, I haven't the foggiest notion of our whereabouts. But look on the bright side! It will be like the good old days, with just you and me traveling together!"

"Those weren't good days, uncle. We were being hunted to be put to death."

"Ah yes the death part… But that family made a great roast duck!"

--

--

The wind was howling ferociously in their ears and buffering their clothes. It was slightly drizzling, and freezing cold. But despite himself, and their condition, Aang smirked. He was alone, in a remote location, with the love of his life, Katara. The only thing that could have made this better was the knowledge that their friends and family where safe.

"I don't know, Aang." Katara replied to Aang's question. Their voices were raised, trying to compete with the forces of nature.

"Well then, we should probably set up camp. Look at the sun; it's going to be dark soon." They were in a dense forest and had just come across a small clearing. It was a perfect place to rest.



"Okay. But we don't have any supplies. What is there to set up?" she held down her hair.

"Beds." He said as he surveyed the area. "And a tent."

"By tent I assume you mean earth tent? But what about beds? I'm not going to be very comfortable sleeping on a stone slab."

He looked around for trees, and saw that there weren't any that could fall on them in the middle of the clearing. "You're right about the tent. As for the bed…" Adopting his favorite stance, he used Earthbending to beat at the earth under the soft green grass.

"That should do it." He said after half a minute.

Where he had just been was a very shallow trench, only just wide enough to fit two people. The soil and earth in the trench was softened up enough to make it seem like sand.

"That's great, Aang. But it's fairly cold out here, so when you make the tent you're going to have to make it without any open walls. You can make a fire to keep us warm." Katara insisted.

"I agree." He said. With a quick stamp of his foot, four stone walls rose, carrying a roof on them. Aang looked at his box in admiration.

"I thought you said it was supposed to be a tent?"

"Tent's come in many shapes and sizes, Katara."

She raised an eyebrow. "Right." She surveyed the small house. "And what do you suppose we do to get in?"

Aang flicked his hand and a wall hinged open. "Ladies first." He bowed.

"What a gentlemen." She crawled in out of the wind and lay herself down on one side of the trench. Aang entered next, pulling the stone wall behind him.

"So, its pitch black. What do we do for light?" she asked.

He lit his hand."Oh, right. Forgot to get firewood." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well then, you better go get some." She kissed him, and then shoved him out. He bent the door open, then ran to the edge of the forest to pick up a log and some kindling. Returning to their makeshift home, he created a small fire pit in one of the corners and set up the wood so it would burn at its best. Returning to Katara, he shot the wood with a small flame, then closed the door.

"Right." He snuggled up next to her. "We've got a fire, and were out of the wind and rain, in a small little hut, with just the two of us. What do you propose we do?"

"Sleep." She said sternly.



"Aww, common!"

"Aang, as much as I would love to spend my hole night kissing you, we can't. I have a feeling it will be a big day tomorrow, and we need all the rest we can get."

"Okay, I guess you're right. Anyway, as long as I get to fall asleep with you snuggled up next to me, I'm fine."

"Well, maybe we can just have a short one…" she rolled on top of him.

"_Yeah, I still got it!"_

--

--

"Oh, we're going to die to death!" Whined link.

"We're not going to die, link, we've only been walking for a few hours."

"But how much more do we have to go! It could be five! Maybe even six!" he dropped his head in his hands.

"You're right, it could be. Maybe you should just give up now and lie down and die." She rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe I will!"

"Go ahead, nobody is stopping you." She insisted.

"Fine!" he stood rooted to the spot in the soggy marshland they were travelling through. Breave continued on, making it not even five steps before link came running after her with a sigh of frustration.

Breave looked at him. "Oh, look who's come back from the dead."

"Very funny." He looked angry. "Why won't you just let me make a platform to ride on!?" he yelled.

"Because," Breave started, "If I let you do that, you would fall off abruptly and break your neck due to the water, mud and grass lying all over the place."

"Fiiiiiine." He suddenly perked up. " Can I play with your swords?"

"Nope."

"Aww, Why not?"

"Because you would cut yourself, and then you really would die to death."

"They're not that dangerous!"



"They are now, especially since Hung Sing Put the spell on them. And in your hands, anything is dangerous."

"Not true! Watch this!" he leaned down and picked up muddy stick from the ground. It came free of the mud with a plop.

He held it out flat on his palm. "See this isn't dangerous!" Not three seconds later it spontaneously combusted with a loud bang in his hands.

Breave looked at her brother with a classic, 'I told you so' look. "Now do you believe me?"

"No." he crossed his arms.

"Well maybe you should listen to yourself."

"Okay." He waited a minute. "Myself is saying I should not listen to you and go earth surfing!" He jumped on the pile of mud that appeared from the ground and started Earth Surfing.

"LINK! Get back here! Remember what the fortuneteller said! You need to listen to me or you'll be in grave danger!" she shouted as she ran after him. Even though Breave was a fast runner, she couldn't compete with an energetic Earthbender riding on a wad of mud.

"_That's it. I'm gonna kill him." _ She instantly regretted saying that though, as the boy was suddenly flung from his perch atop the hill and straight into the mud. Or so she thought.

She reached the spot he fell, and looked down. There was a huge hole, almost as wide as she was tall, and she couldn't tell how deep.

"Link!" She called.

"Breave! I'm in here! I just managed to grab a stick that was jutting from the edge!"

"_Oh shit oh shit oh shit um fuck shit okay…" _She looked wildly around for anything that she could throw down for him to grab on. She saw a log with a vine growing from it. _"That will have to do." _

She raced over to the log, and just as she sliced through the green vine link screamed. "BREAVE!" he screamed. The continuous echo made it all the worse.

"Don't worry link I'm coming to get you!" She ran back to the hole and dived straight in, regardless of the consequences. The only thing on her mind was to save her little brother. She fell into the musky darkness, and then she passed out.

--

--


	20. I, don't know exactly

**Y'know what I've realized? I really don't like Tokka now. I'd much prefer a SokkaxSuki ship. After the final, how could you not? I mean really. Final was the greatest thing my eyes have ever witnessed. I've said that about nine times now and it gets truer every time! Don't ask me how, cus I don't know. But anyway, all in favor of changing this story to Sokka x Suki without tearing up Toph and Sokka's friendship say I. Majority rules, my friends. So vote or don't vote, if I get no votes u all suck. No u don't really I didn't mean that. Well u might suck. It's really none of my business what u do in ur spare time. Anyway, on with the story.**

**--**

**--**

"_And don't eat a baby…" _Hummed Sokka.

"Sokka?"

"mmm?"

"Shh." Said Toph.

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to determine how far away the closest town is and it's really hard to concentrate with you humming that stupid song."

"Oh, sorry. Continue on with your… determining."

Toph knelt down and shoved her hand into the ground. Sokka turned and surveyed how far they had walked.

"Y'know what's stupid?" started Sokka. "What's stupid is when Katara moves my things at camp. I mean, I'm all for the stuff Katara does most of the time, Apart from when she moves things. And it takes ten hours to find. And when you find it, it's in a really stupid place and you're just like wtf."

"Y'know what else is stupid?" continued Toph.

"No, what?"

"You." She smirked. Sokka was about to say something but she cut him off. "The next town is about three hours walk away from here. If we leave now we should be able to make it by nightfall."

"How do you even know when nightfall is?" asked Sokka. "You can't see the sun."

"It's because I can see more than you, idiot. I can see all the insects and bugs everywhere we walk. I can tell what time of day it is by the way they act. "

"Ooh. Does that mean you can also see when they have sex? they must do it a lot. I mean, if you look at how many there are, you would think they would be at it all the time! It must be weird to watch."



Toph sighed.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

--

--

"Morning Katara!" Aang greeted as Katara woke up. There cozy little rest home had warmed up considerably since the night before, and so had she. Aang was breathing in sync with the fire, trying to make it catch a light on the wood again. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Aang. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby moose lion."

"Well that's good, considering we were sleeping on the ground."

"I could get to sleep anywhere if you where next to me." Aang uncurled from his meditative position and slumped down next to her.

Katara moved her head to rest on his chest. "That's sweet, but would you be able to get to sleep even if you where in a muddy swamp full of dirty water and things with lips on their legs in the water and eyes that glow like a kangarillo in heat and birds who squawk for an eternity of suffering because they committed an evil dead so evil that hell itself spat them back out, even though hell doesn't really exist, unless you count Sokka's weak old underwear as being hell which is why I have to move them around camp because he leaves them in the middle of it which is disgusting and then he gets angry at me because I moved them back into his tent and he can't even find them and then he says that's a stupid spot to put it which is stupid because it's his own tent and if he really wanted me to put it in a stupid place I could just throw them in the river which would take them wherever it flowed which would hopefully be far away from us so we wouldn't have to smell his smell. And a headless ratmouse?"

The avatar leaned over and kissed his girlfriend softly. "Event then."

"I don't think you would be able to, because there is no way I'm sleeping in a swamp."

Aang grinned. "Whatever you say, Sifu Katara."

--

--

"And that's why you should always listen to me." Breave finished.

"Okay." Grunted link, as he limped along next to his sister on his earthen crutch. The boy had twisted his ankle when he fell from the sky. They were both still baffled as to how the event occurred.

"So have you figured out where we are yet?" link queried.



"No, I haven't. now stop asking." Breave snapped.

"Fine. Can I look at your swords now?"

Her face darkened. "If you ask that one more time, I'll give you a real great look."

"Okay!" he shouted. "Can I have a loo- wait a second…?"

Breave turned her head upwards and let out an exasperated sigh. Her attitude suddenly changed.

"Link! Look! Up in the sky! It's the Avatars bison!"

"Oh yeah! Be right back." With that, link launched himself into the air from a jutting pillar of rock. He let his crutch fall to the ground. sailing through the sky like a feather, he landed on Appa with not so much grace.

Appa veered left suddenly from the sudden screaming passenger he just picked up. The boy quickly scrambled to the reigns and guided the bison down to the ground.

"Look there's no one on here." He said as he jumped off.

Breave went around to Appa's head and pet him softly on the nose. "Hey, boy, what are you doing out here all alone?"

Appa grunted.

"I'll take that as an 'I got separated from everyone else'?"

Appa grunted again and licked her.

"Breave! You know what this means don't you? We have to take Him back to The Avatar!" just then, a small white blur scampered out of a bag on Appa and ran up to Breave's shoulder.

"Whoa, hey there little guy. You must be Momo." He purred happily.

"I'm driving!" yelled link from atop Appa's head.

"How did you get up there so fast?"

"Magic!" he mocked her.

"Funny as." Breave climbed aboard and took the reins from her brother.

"So where are we going?"

"Well," she began, "I figure where just gonna fly around this vicinity for a bit until were sure there not here, then begin to slowly glide over in the general direction of west, and keep looking over the edge before circling back around and trying to find the closest town so we can ask if anyone has seen the avatar."



"O, kay!" link said as he curled up and went to sleep towards the back of Appa's saddle.

--

--

Sokka, being Sokka, grew bored of walking and decided to start making up a song. He thought for a few minutes before singing in a merry tune:

" _A sailor went to sea sea sea to see what he could see see see_

_But all that he could see see see_

_Where the remnants of a girl called le le le_

_A sailor went to jail jail jail_

_Because he harpooned a whale whale whale_

_But all that he could plea plea plea_

_Was that he was not guilteeee_

_The judge said look la aa ove_

_I can do nothing of the above bove bove_

_You harpooned a whale whale whale_

_What is it that must ale ale ale?_

_Your mind cus you seem real messed up_

_Almost as much as a polar bear pup_

_A polar bear pup that has been been been_

_Behind a testing screen screen screen_

_To have lots of chemicals pumped into him_

_That all messed up his abdo min._

_The people gathered round the pup_

_All took off at a speed abrupt_

_Because the little polar bear pup_

_Grew teeth bigger than your mums Grandfather clock_

_Your mum who went to sea sea sea_

_To see what she could see see see_

_But all that she could see see see_

_Was the image of little old me me me!"_

"Y'know, to be in the presence of someone who is blind it's a little stupid to be singing a song about that."

"Oh, sorry Toph. Remind me not to sing anymore songs about the sea."

"Sokka?"

"Yes Toph?"

"Where you dropped when you were a kid?"

--

--

"Hey Katara?"

"Yeah Aang?" the pair had emerged from the dense forest to a line of desert. It was a dramatic change in scenery, but at least they were making progress in moving.

"I really love you. A lot." He latched his arm with hers.

Katara smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"So much that if kisses were water, I would give you the sea. And if hugs were leaves, I would plant you an orchard. If friendship was a planet, I would give you the world. And if love where life, I would give you mine. "

Katara's eyes started to water. "You already have given me your life, Aang. And it's more than I could ever ask for."

She grabbed him by his collar and forced their lips together, trying to release the enormous amount of love she felt for him. The boy felt her tongue jam into his mouth with such ferocity that he was too stunned to join in at all.

Not noticing the roar they heard from above them, they were quite startled when Appa landed with a thud next to them.

"Whoa! Appa? Have you seen any of the others?" asked Aang, who was still a little red from the previous expression of love.



"Nope, but there is us!" said link, as he jumped off. He crumpled to the ground as he remembered his leg was hurt.

"Hey… I remember you! You where at that stall where we brought the perfume from… what are you doing here?" asked Katara. She had already moved over to the injured boy and was healing his leg.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Breave said as she landed with soft grace.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Aang.

"Well, we don't know exactly. Link was fooling around and then he fell down this dark hole, and I had no choice but to follow him, next thing we know were falling from the sky and landing painfully." Explained Breave. Katara finished the healing session, and link got up and tested his leg. It proved to be fixed. He nodded his thanks.

"Really? The same thing happened to us! Except we were flying on Appa and we got sucked into a big black hole."

"So, were are we, exactly?" Momo ran off her shoulder and jumped up onto Aang.

"I don't know, but if we find Sokka I'm sure he'll have an explanation. Common, we better get going now or else we won't make it to the next settling before its dark." Urged Katara. They all climbed aboard the trusty steed and headed in vaguely the direction of the desert.

--

--

"Toph look!" shouted Sokka. She stared at him blankly. "Oh, sorry. Appa's up there!" he pointed to the sky.

"Are you sure it's not just a cloud?"

"It can't be a cloud! He's coming towards us and I think I see someone steering! That means all of us couldn't have been separated too far." Sokka started running over to the descending bison and waved him down. Toph followed when she realized he wasn't coming back to get her.

"Sokka!" Katara greeted. "Your okay!" She jumped down and hugged him before turning to Toph. "You to, Toph."

"Thanks… So where are we?" She questioned.

Aang Landed next to Katara, "We, don't know exactly. I was hoping Sokka had figured that out." He turned to Sokka. "Sokka, have you figured that out?"

He moved in closer and said in a whispery voice: "This may sound crazy, but I think were in an alternate dimension!"



"…"

"What? We got sucked into a black hole and spat out in the middle of the sky. What other explanation could there be!?"

"Well," Breave grabbed link and climbed off Appa. "Being in a different dimension means there might not be any bending here, so don't bend in front of any people until they do it first."

Sokka studied her intently. "Who is she?"

"She's the merchant we brought perfume from.

"I was thinking we could be in the spirit world, but I can still bend here. Maybe Iroh will know. He knows a lot."

--

--

"And that's why you should never buy cheap quality sandals." Iroh finished.

Zuko nodded slowly. "That's great… Now can we please go and rent a hotel room? This tavern smells like feet."

"Of course. I'll ask around to see if there is any available rooms."

A waitress giving out jugs of ale stopped next to their table. "If you're looking for rooms, there's an inn down the road. They aren't the best quality, but they are cheap, and there's always a room available."

"I thank you for your kindness." Said Iroh. The waitress smiled and walked off. "What a nice young lady."

"Right. So can we go now?" Zuko stood up, his chair scraping along the ground with a creek. Iroh followed suit.

They stepped outside into the crisp nice air and Iroh inhaled deeply. "Ahhh, I love the night air."

Aang jumped down in front of the Firebender. "That's the spirit!" Iroh screamed.

"Aang! Never do that to me again! You'll give an old man a heart attack."

"Oh, sorry." Appa landed behind him. "I brought the others! And some extras."

"Extras?" Zuko questioned.

Breave jumped down "That would be me." She glanced up, waiting for link to appear. "And me!"

"Well, if it isn't the nice merchant who we brought the perfume from. Good to have you onboard."

Sokka turned to Iroh. "So Iroh, we were hoping you could tell us where we are."



"Well, I've been doing some thinking and I think we're in an alternate dimension." He said.

"Ha!" Sokka cried triumphantly and pumped his fist into the air. "I knew I was right!"

"How is this possible?" asked Katara.

"I, Don't know exactly. But what I do know is that we might meet ourselves here. Not meet ourselves as in see what we really are, but as in another person who is us. It will be like looking into a mirror. The scenery and landscape will be mostly the same as back home, but the names might be changed slightly."

"So that mean's there's still bending here?" asked Aang.

"Yes, there is."

"Okay. What else do we need to know?" Just then, a skeleton of a man hobbled up next to the group and started peaking.

"You! I knew you would be here soon. You're from another universe, correct?"

The group was silent, all looking at Iroh for confirmation on what to say to the strange man.

"Yes," Stated Iroh. "We are from a different universe. How did you know?"

"My son, Hung Sing told me you where coming."

"Hung sing is your son?" asked Breave. "That must mean you're Well-Hung!"

"Why thank you." He smirked.

"Ha. Ha. So how did Hung Sing talk to you?"

"An ancient artifact I picked up on my travels. It is a mirror that lets you communicate over enormous amounts of distance. I took it with me through the portal, to see if it would work from here to there. It did."

"Wow. Magic." Sokka looked unimpressed. "So what do you want with us anyway? No wait, let me guess. Your world is in danger and you need the Avatar to save it for you?"

"Well, yes, actually. You see, a Tyrant named MelonLord mustered together huge armies and is sacking the world, one city at a time. But the strange thing is, he isn't even a bender."

"So, why doesn't someone stop him?" pointed out Toph.

"Because, he can't be stopped. You see, when he was a child, a witch put a curse upon him. He can't be scathed by a sword, or pierced by an arrow. They just bounce off. There is, a flaw to the curse, though. He can hurt himself. There is a story, it may be a made up one, but I don't think so. He was playing with a new dagger when he was a boy, and he cut his arm. It was his first own blood he had ever seen, and he cried out at the sight."



"Wow. So what do you want Aang to do about it?" asked Sokka.

"Whatever he can."

Aang sighed. "Great, another duty to weigh down on my shoulders. Katara gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her.

"I'll try."

"Thank-you, Avatar. You can come and stay at my house tonight, free of charge. It's not much, but it will do. Oh, and you should know, all the nations are still at peace. Firebenders aren't wrecking havoc among the other nations." He turned to Aang and looked him in the eye. The boy thought he knew what was coming. "That also means ,that there are Airbenders in this world."

Aang's expression didn't change. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

Well-Hung continued, "That also means, the Avatar of this world is from the Water tribes. She too, is only a teenager."

Depending on the circumstances, everyone was taking things pretty well.

Sokka flexed his shoulders. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm freezing. How about we get going to this house of yours?"

Aang turned to Appa and gestured for him to follow. They began walking, and Aang fell into step with Well-Hung. "So, not to be disrespectful or anything, but how long will it take to defeat this person? I have my own world to save, after all."

"Do not fret, young Avatar. Time is different in this universe. One day back at your world is one week here."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

After a time, they reached a small hut and Hung-sing stopped them. "Here we are!" he clapped his hands.

"Um, that's a little small." Stated Katara.

"Oh, don't worry, it goes underground. This is only the top level." He assured them. Aang told Appa to stay outside. The beast lumbered over to a nearby tree and slumped down. They clambered through the small door to be greeted with a fireplace, a small bed and a table. There was a staircase in the corner which was presumably to the bottom level. Sokka went down first, followed by the rest.

The underground level was a lot roomier. It had ten beds; So There was no trouble in that Area. Everyone picked a mattress and threw themselves onto it. Katara and Aang slept in the same bed, not taking into account the size. It didn't really matter; all it meant is that they had to get closer to each other.



"So," Sokka began, "Here starts another adventure for Team Avatar! Good luck everyone!"

"Thanks, Sokka." Said Katara.

Aang looked at the ceiling. "Thanks, guys. For everything."

"Hey, someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed!" Toph joked.

"And who better to do it than your best friends?" Added Sokka.

"And teachers." Added Iroh.

Katara smiled. "Don't forget lover!"

"I wouldn't forget you for the world." He kissed her deeply, before saying in a lighthearted voice, "And that's all from us here at team Avatar! Until next time, Goodnight everybody!"

--

--

"I leave you for one week and this is what happens?" Azula asked as she entered the throne room at Ba Sing Sai.

Ty lee looked up from whatever acrobatics she was doing in surprise. "Azula! Your back!" she ran over and hugged her.

"Yes, I am. Where's Mai?"

"Here" She said drearily as she returned from the bathroom. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," she smiled evilly, "Where going on a mission."

--

--


End file.
